Spring Break Lover
by asdfghjklb
Summary: Elena gets dumped by her boyfriend, so her friends bring her to Miami on Spring Break to cheer her up. She meets a guy on the plane and they continuously run into each other and hang out all break, only to find out it's her ex-boyfriends brother. AU
1. I wanna be yours

_**"I wanna be yours. I wanna be your spring break lover, tonight. Cus, I am yours and you are for me."**_

_**Spring Break Lover by Cisco Adler**_

Tears where falling down my face as the words I never thought I'd hear, came out of Stefan's mouth.

"I'm sorry Elena but you know we are going to different colleges this fall, it would be too hard. It's better this way." We were sitting at the Grill in our spot we sit at everyday. I guess he thought dumping me in public would be better. But he was wrong, I was prepared to make a scene.

"You are lying! There is someone else isn't there?" I sobbed and he sighed, resting back in his chair.

" I didn't want it to come down to this but yes, there is some else."

"I knew it!" I stood up and threw the water I just ordered a minute ago right into his face. He gasped, standing up as water ran down his perfect body. He looked at me furious but I just ignored it and walked right out of the restaurant.

* * *

Its been one week since Stefan has broken up with me. My days are spent in bed and going to school. I do my best to stay away from everyone and avoid conversation. I especially avoid any contact with Stefan. I've even skipped a couple classes that we have together. Bonnie and Caroline have been attacking me with text messages but all I do is ignore them. I'd much rather sit in bed and block out the outside world. Jenna is worried and leaves food at my door and doesn't say a word to me every morning I leave for school, she already knows I wont talk back. Jeremy is oblivious as always. I couldn't help but wonder if I was naive to think Stefan and I would last? I keep telling myself that maybe tomorrow things will be better but I can't stop thinking about everything I must of done wrong. Did I say the wrong thing? Was I too much like myself around him? These questions where tearing me up.

It was finally the weekend and spring break was next week. My plans were doing what I do everyday, pity myself. I was in bed and all the lights in my room were off. It was getting dark out but not dark enough so I hid under my covers. I was slowly drifting asleep in till I felt my bundle of warmth being pulled away from me. I blinked a couple times as lights burned my eyes.

" Elena this is getting ridiculous." Bonnie and Caroline were standing at the end of my bed with my blanket. I groaned pulling my sheet over my head and faced away from them.

"Oh no, no, no!" Caroline jumped on top of me prying the blanket from my fingers and bringing it off my face.

"Go away!" I went to grab my pillow but Bonnie got to it first.

"We would not be good friends if we let you sit in your room and slowly rot."

"Seriously Elena whens the last time you took a shower? You can't let a boy destroy you like this!" Caroline got off of me and Bonnie went into my closest.

"If this is your way of making me feel better, you guys really suck at it. Can't you be like normal friends and bring me ice cream or something?" They just ignored me and Caroline started going through my drawers. "What the hell?"

"We are being better then just 'normal friends'." Bonnie came out of my closest with my suit case and threw it on my bed next to me.

" Now all you really need is fifty bikinis and shorts then we are set."

"Bikinis?" Were they crazy? "Caroline I don't know if you have looked outside lately but it is hardly bikini weather." They ignored me again and started throwing random things into my bag.

" I know that, silly. But in Miami it is perfect weather." Woah, woah, woah! I think not.

" Fuck that!" I slammed the suit case closed and they both glared. I didn't even want to get out of bed, let alone go to Florida!

" But it's Spring Break!" Bonnie complained, reopening the suitcase. I quickly shut it again. No way in hell was I going on spring break.

" You are coming Missy! We've been planning this since we were thirteen. I am not going to let stupid Stefan ruin our plans." Caroline yelled at me. I felt my heart flutter and not in the good way. Why did she have to bring up Stefan? Bitch.

" We can go all the next years of college!" I protested. I really did not want this to happen.

"No normal teenager who has the opportunity to go to Florida for Spring Break turns it down because they still have all of college to do it!" Caroline said as she flipped my suit case open again.

"Elena you can't let me go with just Caroline. She will get us lost and we will have to ask random boys to help us, and those boys will probably be bad news, and we will end up missing. So anything bad that would happen to us would be your fault." Bonnie chipped in as she threw a pair of flip flops in the bag.

"She's right! I would flirt with them and then we would end up in a ditch somewhere. But if you came then we would have you to guide us through all the naivety of spring break. We need responsible Elena."

"You guys are just guilt tripping me." There was silence and they just looked at each other then back to me.

"You're right, we are actually hoping old Elena comes back and we party so hard that we wont even remember half of the trip." I sighed and they both started smiling. They knew that was my giving in sigh. "Please, please, please, please." They both took one of my hands and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"I hate you guys so much."

"That's a yes!" Caroline screamed.

"Is that a yes?" Bonnie had to clarify.

"Uh, go pack my stuff." I grabbed my blanket from them and went back to hiding in my bed and they screamed and ran around my room. Why did I agree to this?

"Jenna, she said yes!" Bonnie yelled down the stairs and I heard Jenna yell something back but I missed what she said. Great parental skills Jenna...

"We leave tomorrow." Caroline said while tearing the blanket once again off of me.

"What!"

"Accept it Elena. Accept that we are leaving tomorrow and move on." Bonnie was zipping up my bag and throwing it over by the door.

"Take her advice in all aspects of your life. Accept and move on."

"Subtle, Caroline." I fake smiled at her and she looked at me unfazed.

"Look at it this way Elena, you may find some loven in Miami." I burst out laughing at that. It wasn't even remotely possible. "It could happen." She said innocently.

"No, it will happen!" Bonnie added as she sat down on my bed. She looked awfully excited about this.

* * *

**The Next day.**

"I did not agree to this!" I said as I stood in a line at the airport, waiting for security. They were making me go on a plane. A plane! Oh did I forget to mention I hate flying?

"It's a two hour flight Elena. It's a lot easier then driving." Caroline shuffled in front of me and started taking off her shoes and putting them into the little bin they had.

"It will be fine." Bonnie's calming voice came in from behind me.

"Will I be able to squeeze one of your hands the whole way?" I said while emptying my pockets.

"Actually..."

"What do you mean actually?"

"We didn't think you were going to come so we didn't buy your ticket in till last night and..."

"Go on." I rushed them.

"We aren't sitting by each you're a couple rows in front of us." I froze. This was like my worst nightmare. "Just hope the person next to you in understanding." Caroline smiled and quickly walked through the metal detector. I already regret this trip.

A little while later I was finally boarding the plane. Caroline and Bonnie were already on the plane because there row was so far back. I quickly found my row and saw that there was already a guy sitting in the window seat. I couldn't see what he looked like because he was looking out the window. I quickly shoved my bag I had with me in the cabinet above us and scooted over to the middle seat. I put my seat belt on and tightened it. I was already freaking out and we weren't even moving yet. I was looking around the plane as it was finally filled and the door was being closed. There was nobody on the isle side next to me and I was thankful it wasn't going to be too crowded. The moment the door of the plane finally shut I took in a huge breath. It was official now. I have no way of getting off of this death trap.

It didn't take long in till the flight attendants started giving directions. The next thing I knew I felt the plane slowly start to move. This is it. I squeezed my eyes shut and without realizing it, I grabbed the arm of the guy next to me. The plane lifted off the ground and I squeezed the arm even tighter. A couple minutes later the plane was finally leveled and I opened my eyes. I then noticed my grip on the guys arm didn't loosen. I looked at my arm then up to the guy and froze. I was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I quickly let go, stuttering for words to apologize.

"Sorry. I don't like flying. " I mumbled and looked away from his overly gorgeous eyes. It was just too much. I never would of thought I'd see the day where good looks intimidated me or made shy.

"Or you just wanted to hold on tight to the sexy guy sitting next to you." That snapped me back into the right mind frame. Great, this guy was full of himself. On a normal day I would of laughed but after Stefan, I really didn't think cockiness was that great of a personality trait. I ignored him trying to concentrate on something else. I would get easily annoyed if I gave him too much attention.

We were flying for a while when the seat belt sign finally came off. I looked around as some people started to stand up and walk towards the bathrooms. I was still looking over my shoulder as I moved my arm to the armrest on the side next to the guy. His arm was leaning halfway against it on his side. I pushed it back a bit and got comfortable. Seconds later he pushed my arm away putting his arm fully on the rest. I immediately shoved his out of the way and put mine back on it. He then started to full on push my arm and I did the same. It went on for a couple of minutes in till we were practically hitting each other.

We both froze as both of our arms were raised in the air ready to hit the each other as the old lady flight attendant started yelling at us. We innocently put our arms down and the she gave us a hard looked and walked away.

"That was your fault." I said as she was finally out of hearing range.

"No way. My arm was there first."

"You should at least share. You don't own the plane."

"Listen child." He shifted in his seat, facing my direction. "I'm going to do, whatever I want to do. So if that means I want to put my arm on the armrest beside me." He picked up my arm throwing it onto my lap. "I will." He said while putting his hand on the armrest. My mouth hung open as he casually went back to sitting forward and glancing out the window. I then persistently shoved him away, taking over the armrest all over again. He turned to me and looked me dead in the eye while slowly picking my arm up again and bringing it back down to my sides.I huffed and sat up switching seats to the isle side.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." I was about to say something but the cart came by and smacked into my elbow. I gasped in pain and held my elbow as the guy next to me laughed. "Now I'm satisfied."

"You're such an ass!"

" Nice to meet you too." He said while turning back to the window. I pressed my lips together tightly and looked away from him before I snapped. I wish I was by my friends...

Two hours later, filled with glares and the occasional insult the plane was finally ready to land. I felt it slowly start to descend and I squeezed my eyes shut again and grasped onto my thighs this time.

"Oh no! We are crashing." I opened my eyes to see the annoying dick dramatically holding onto his seat belt with a look of horror on his face.

"You aren't funny!" He smiled at me and instantly relaxed.

The plane swiftly landed and we came to a sudden stop. I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I took a couple of breaths and looked over my shoulder for Bonnie and Caroline. People slowly started standing up. I stood up quickly needing to stretch and went to grab my bag from the cabinet. My bag got shoved into the way back and even on my tippy toes I couldn't reach it. The guy was waiting impatiently in front of me as I jumped trying to reach my bag.

"Do you want to help me?" He stepped forward pushing me out of the way and easily reaching my bag and bringing it to me. "Thanks." I mumbled and he turned around heading for the exit. I looked behind me to see no Caroline or Bonnie so I just followed figuring I'd find them when I got out. I was slowly following the same guy all the way out of the plane. We walked side by side in silence the whole way through the tunnel. The moment we reach the inside of the airport I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

There was a guy holding a sign with the name Damon on it. I looked over to see the man beside me laughing at him. I didn't realize we were standing so close. I quickly backed up, not wanting people to think we were friends or something. The two of them walked to each other and did there little bro hug thing.

"Elena!" My head turned in the direction of a super excited looking Caroline. "We are in Miami!" She practically screamed. She ran up to me jumping up and down. Bonnie followed looking just as excited. "Woah." She suddenly stopped jumping and looked over my shoulder. "Look at that hottie!" I turned to see who she was talking about and when my eyes landed on him I felt myself gag.

"Ew." She looked at me like I was insane. " Yeah he is hot but he certainly knows it. He's a dick! I had to sit next to him the whole way."

"You do know I am standing right here." The guy turned around looking at us and Caroline blushed looking away.

" Wait, you've been complaining about her this whole time?" The guy that I assumed was his friend pointed in my direction. "Why the hell are you complaining?"

" Oh trust me, She's a bitch!" He said it staring at me.

"I can't say it was nice to meet you." I huffed turning around grabbing Bonnie and Caroline's hands and walking away in the other direction as Caroline waved behind us at them. Once we were finally out of seeing range I let go of them.

"Wont you relax Elena?"

"Yes I can." I said while smiling and pushing all my thoughts of Stefan and that horrible flight aside. "Because we are on SPRING BREAK!"

_**AN: Just so you know everyone is human and Elena and Damon have never met/heard of each other before.  
**_

_**Please give your opinions. If you want anything special to happen feel free to tell me. I love suggestions. **_

_**Review! **_


	2. Can see it in your eyes that you want me

_**Chased it with some Jack just to smile again**_  
_** The everyday routine of a broken teen who left her heart close to where she left her dreams**_  
_**Hidden tucked away so far now they missing**_  
_** I took her hand and said baby listen**_  
_** For every moment you waste, there's another right behind it to take it's place. **_  
_**- Lazy Susan by Shwayze.**_

I was sitting on my rock hard bed watching the Florida sun slowly start to set. We were staying in your classic hole in the wall motel and I was still iffy about the bed I had to sleep in. The only thing good about this place was the door that led straight out onto the beach. It was the only place we could really afford but I knew Caroline and Bonnie couldn't of been happier with the place. They were just excited to actually be here. Don't get me wrong I was excited too, but every time a little flash of happiness goes through me I'm instantly reminded that I shouldn't be feeling that way. The bed I was sitting on was starting to bounce up and down and I looked up to see Bonnie and Caroline jumping from bed to bed.

"Elenaaaaaa." Bonnie screeched as she jumped on to the bed I was sitting on. She grabbed my arms and pulled me up on the bed too. "Stop pouting!" On the other bed Caroline finally stopped jumping at went serious way too fast.

"Wipe that frown of her face, Bonnie." Bonnie's hand jokingly raised and I flinched back. I decided to push all my thoughts of Stefan away and just have fun. I started jumping up and down and their faces instantly lit up. Caroline jumped off the bed and turned the radio on as Bonnie and I switched beds.

"We got to get ready and look hot! I'm so excited." Caroline ran over to her bag and started riffling through everything. I jumped down from the bed and went over to her and started looking through her clothes. "Oh! Elena wear this!" She held up a skirt to me and threw it on my bed. "Bonnie and I are on a mission to find you the best spring break fling ever."

"We have a list of traits he needs to have." Bonnie ran over and started picking through all the clothes we were tossing behind us.

"He must have a nice body." Caroline said while throwing Bonnie a pair of shorts. "And of course he must be hot."

"And that's pretty much all we have so far." I laughed as Bonnie was completely serious.

"Do all standards go out the door?" I said as I thought about way more that should be on that list.

"Just do not, under any circumstances...get pregnant."

"Seriously? Because I'm so that girl."

"She's right. If there is anyone we should be worried about its you, Caroline." I smiled at Bonnie and Caroline groaned, annoyed and walked off to the bathroom.

2 hours later 

"One... Two...Three." I picked up the shot that was on the bar and quickly downed it. I slammed it against the bar I was standing at, as Bonnie and Caroline did the same.

"Wow!" I stumbled and turned around to get a view of the whole place. We were outside and there were people everywhere. There was a pool right in front of me and every once in a while I'd feel a spray from some idiot jumping into the pool. There were lights streamed up that lit up the whole area we were in. At first I was a little uncomfortable with all the people but after a couple shots I really didn't mind anymore. The more the better. I turned towards Bonnie to see her talking to some random guy next to her that's been hitting on her all night. I heard Caroline's flirt-laugh and looked her way to see her talking to her own guy. I was just standing there by myself and I felt.. left out? I mean there was guys around but I wasn't giving anyone the time of day. I really got to loosen up a little more.

"We should go down to the beach!" Caroline turned towards me. "My friend says there is a bonfire every night."

"Jimmy was just telling me about that too!" Bonnie suddenly appeared in front of us with a guy standing behind her who I assumed was Jimmy.

"Yea lets go." I said trying to show I was up for a lot more then I was leading on. We started walking towards a path down a hill and I stopped, noticing that I let my phone on the counter. "Wait, I'll catch up with you. I left my phone." I turned around and started walking up the path but stopped when I heard Bonnie yell after me.

"Elena, take my cell phone!" Bonnie threw her phone at me and I turned around just in time to catch it. "So you have something just in case. We really shouldn't be separated. Be careful." They turned and left me as I quickly shuffled up the hill going straight to my phone. I found it right where I left it and I went to put Bonnie's phone into my pocket when it buzzed, saying that there was a text message. I unconsciously opened it and my mouth dropped when I saw it was from Stefan.

_**Can't wait to go out for dinner with you when you get back! **_

There must be some sort of explanation. Bonnie and Stefan hated each other. They aren't... I mean Bonnie wouldn't... I don't know what to think. I never thought Bonnie would betray me like that but Stefan did say there was someone else. I couldn't help but be suspicious. I ran down the path to the beach. I didn't see them and I angrily stormed through the sand searching for Bonnie. When I found her she was sitting on a log making out with stupid Jimmy. Keep calm Elena... Don't freak out... Don't freak out... Don't...

"You little slut!" I finally snapped and ran forward at full speed and knocked Bonnie right off the log and away from Jimmy.

"What the hell Elena?" She yelled as I jumped on top of her. I felt her knee fly into my stomach as I started to pull her hair. We started rolling around in the sand and I could barely hear Caroline's cries to stop. Her elbow was grinding into my side and before I could retaliate I felt strong arms being wrapped around me. I was being dragged off of her and lifted off the ground as my legs kicked in the air trying to get out of their grasp and go back to attacking Bonnie.

"Ladies... What's going on here?" I was still fighting the arms that held me back as Bonnie stood up with her hair all messed up. I looked around to see the guys from before have all ran away and a new group of people where around us. There was one guy who looked familiar and two girls on each of his arms. Once I started calming down and stopped fighting in the guys arms behind me, he finally released me. I turned around furious as to who would hold me back like that. My mouth dropped as the face of the last person I ever thought I'd see again, came into view.

"You!" We both said at the same time. The a-hole from the plane was standing right in front of me with the same expression I'm sure was on my face.

"On second thought, you can have her." He said while pushing me towards Bonnie. I stumbled and glared at him.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" Caroline yelled and I turned my attention back to them. They where wiping all the sand off of her and I grew angry at Caroline for already siding with Bonnie.

" Bonnie and Stefan have been texting!" I screamed and Caroline looked at Bonnie accusingly.

"What? No we aren't! What are you talking about?" Bonnie was looking at me like I was crazy and I wanted to smack that expression off her face. I threw her phone at her and she dodged out of the way and it hit somewhere in the sand. Caroline went and picked up the phone that was closer to her then Bonnie. I watched as she looked at the phone and her eyes went wide.

"Elena... that text message wasn't from Stefan."

"Then who was it!" I screamed exasperated.

"Stephanie. Bonnie's dads new girlfriend. If you weren't so caught up in your own life you would of known about her and how she is trying to do the whole bonding thing with Bonnie." I went silent as I took in the information. I could of easily mistaken it but... I started making excuses in my head. I knew I was wrong but I did not want to admit it.

"Wow." I heard the guy with the girls mumble.

"You just assumed I would do something like that? I thought our friendship was stronger." Caroline and Bonnie looked at me disgusted and started walking away. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I watched as they disappeared up the pathway I just came from.

"Well..." I stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. I slowly sat down in the sand and watched the fire. I heard the other people leave and I assumed I was all alone in till the sand was moving. I looked up to see the familiar blue eyes right next to me. The light from the fire lit up his face and I felt myself get lost for a moment as I was staring at him.

"I'm Damon, by the way." He sat down in the sand and I turned to watch him stare at the sky.

"Elena." I mumbled.

"Should I say, nice to see you again?" He said while still looking at the sky.

"I wouldn't." There was a moment of silence that I just couldn't help but break. "Aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

"Yes. But I'm sure it's been very difficult for you. I know how lovable I am." I laughed at how ridiculous that was.

"Oh it's been so hard! You're all I could think about today." I said dramatically and my hand came up to my heart and I faked being overwhelmed with emotion.

"Really?" He said a little hopeful.

"No." I said emotionless. "Now really, why are you here?"

"I really don't know. I just felt bad leaving you all alone to cry in the sand." I felt myself smile but I tried to hide it. I got up and whipped the sand off my legs as Damon stood up too. I felt his hand brush my butt and I squirmed away. "Hey!"

"I was just helping with the sand." He smirked at me and started walking to the path and I followed.

"Damon! Get over here!" I looked towards the voice to see Damon's friend. He had two new girls on his arm instead of the old ones.

"Yea Damon, come here!" One of the girls yelled and I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"So I'll make you deal." I looked at him suspicious as to what he had in mind. "If we call it a truce on our little hatefest, I'll let you hang out with us." I looked at him for a long moment thinking it over. " Come on, you don't have many other options.

"How about this? We can be civil tonight, but if I see you around again we go back to our old selves. "

"Deal." We shook hands and smiled at each other. We walked over to them and I watched as the girls looked me up and down.

"My friend Elena is going to be coming with us." Damon said towards the guy. I froze a little at the word friend. It felt weird to call Damon my friend.

"Well Elena, I'm Alaric. And if you like to roll around in the sand like that with all your friends then my boy here is going to be a happy camper. " I blinked the mental image I just got out of my head and focused on what was going on. I already knew that tonight was about to get interesting.

A couple hours later I was laying on a giant cushion that was like a water bed in the middle of some random club. People were dancing around me and there were pink and blue lights flashing everywhere and I was feeling the affects of all the drinks I had. I let Alaric and Damon go flirt and told them I'd wait here. I was smiling as I felt the big cushion go up and down as someone was sitting next to me. I opened my eyes that I didn't realized closed and tried to focus on whoever was next to me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I responded quickly.

"I'm Sam. I saw you sitting here all by yourself and I couldn't help but introduce myself." I shook my head trying to get in the right mind frame but I just got dizzy.

"My name is Eleeeennnahhh." I giggled and sipped my drink a little and he stared at me with a little glint in his eyes.

"Well Eleeeenaaah..." He mocked me and I didn't like it. He probably thought it was cute or something. "Would you like to dance?"

"No." I said unfazed. Truthfully, I probably couldn't stand without making myself look like a drunk mess.

"Just one dance." He leaned forward and put his hand on my thigh and whispered in my year. "You wont regret it." I felt a shiver go up my spine and not the good kind. He didn't give me the right kind of tingles. Before I could respond I felt the other side of the cushion move and Damon was sitting next to me leaning back. I turned my attention to him and completely ignored Sam sitting on the other side of me.

"You almost ready to go? The guys here are ugly." I realized I said it a little too loud and the guy next to me stood up. I put my hand to my mouth and watched as Sam stood in front of me.

"Screw you bitch." He walked away angry. Damon was laughing so hard I thought he was going to cry.

"Well compared to me, you'll never find someone hot enough." I laughed too and nodded.

"I'm not gonna lie, you are hot." Damon's mouth fell open and I couldn't believe I just said that out loud. Clearly sober Elena wouldn't have the guts. "Compared to all the other guys here." I added trying to make it less embarrassing for myself.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said while moving his face closer to mine.

"I've seen hotter." I whispered and I knew he could hear it because he was so close.

"Now that is just a plain lie." I was about to say something back but I was being pulled to my feet by Alaric.

"Lets dance pretty lady!" He screamed and a new song with a techno beat started playing. Before I could resist I felt myself starting to dance with the music.

"Damon come on!" I yelled as Alaric and I were acting like fools together. I closed my eyes and just let go. The song went so fast I didn't even realize it was over in till the next one was put on. It was a slower beat and I felt arms being wrapped around my waist and pulled to them. I opened my eyes briefly to see it was Damon and closed them right after. I was pressed against Damon as we moved with he music and I probably would never of acted this way with Stefan.

After a while of dancing we finally decided to call it a night. We were leaving the club and attempting to walk back. But in realty we were all pretty much drunk off our asses and stumbled down the side walk. We were only walking for a couple minutes when the boys stopped.

"This is us." Alaric said as he pointed to a fancy hotel. My mind wandered to what I was staying in and I got jealous.

"I'll walk her back." Damon said as Alaric slipped through the door leaving us. We started walking again in silence.

We finally reached the beach and I led Damon to the back door of the motel I was staying at. I stumbled through the sand and finally saw my room. Before we got to the door I felt my self collapse in the sand and I didn't plan on moving. I was laying on my back and Damon fell down next to me the same way. We both looked at each other and didn't say a word but I felt my eye lids grow stronger. I closed my eyes and started to drift off when I felt a presence above me. I opened my eyes to see Damon's face hovering above mine. I closed my eyes expecting him to make a move but all he did was flip me over onto the other side and I was laying on my stomach.

"I didn't want you to die in your sleep."

"What?" I mumbled with my face in the sand.

"Your supposed to sleep on your stomach so you don't throw up and choke. I was just saving you." He said faintly and I couldn't tell he was in the same state I was. "A couple hours ago, I wouldn't of flipped you over."

"Thanks for caring." Those were the last words I could mumble before sleep over took me.

The next morning I was woken up to a mouth full of sand and the sound of waves. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them at how bright it was. I pushed my self up in a sitting position and squinted my eyes looking around me. I was all alone and the only sign of Damon was the his imprint in the sand next to me. I looked around to see if he was maybe somewhere else and sighed when I realized he was actually gone.

I shook off the feeling of being upset he didn't stick around. There was no way I'd ever be friends with that guy so I shouldn't really care. I lifted myself off the ground and went to the door. I could never be prepared for what I was heading to. Bonnie and Caroline where going to rip me to shreds.

I slid into the motel room and moved the curtains over without waking anyone up with the light from outside. Before I could close the door the pitch black room suddenly came bright. The light in between the two beds flicked on and a very unhappy Bonnie and Caroline where waiting for me.

"Wait! Just let me explain." I added before they could start yelling. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish lately. I haven't been a good friend to either of you. I know I've been so caught up in my world with Stefan and everything and I'm truly sorry. And before when I accused you Bonnie I guess I was just letting my emotions get the best of me. Stefan told me there was another girl and I've been obsessing over that fact and I guess I just hoped it was you so I would have someone to blame. I know that sounds bad. I'm really sorry. I should of known better. You'd never do that to me. Bonnie you're just so amazing, I assumed Stefan would go for someone like you and Caroline, you've been there for me and Bonnie in every aspect of our lives. I couldn't be mad at you guys for being mad at me." I watched as their faces soften and they looked at each other then back to me.

"How could we stay mad at you after that?" They said and walked forward and we all hugged.

"Friends?"

"Oh please, you couldn't get rid of us if you tried." I laughed and let go of them, while sitting on my bed. My body was sore from sleeping in the sand and I was a little hungover.

"We are going to the beach are you coming?" Caroline asked as she went to go pick out a swim suit.

"Yea."

"Maybe we can find you a that special guy for the week." I smiled and nodded. Little did they know, I think I already found that guy.

_**AN: Sorry it took so long. Usually when I first start a story I like to update right away so that was out of the ordinary. I hope you like it! **_


	3. If You Like Pina Coladas

_**And if you wanna try to fall in love, It's going to take a little time,**_

_**And I won't budge for a minute now.**_

_**You've got to slow yourself down.**_

_**I've been in love before.**_

_**-Mary Jane by Shwayze. **_

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at myself head to toe. I needed to make sure I looked perfect. I heard rapid knocking on the bathroom door and I quickly opened it to see an impatient Caroline.

"Lets go!" She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom. "We've been waiting too long."

"Ok, Ok." I grabbed my sunglasses and a towel and went out the back door. We were immediately on the beach and the sun was shining down. There were people everywhere and I was unconsciously looking around for someone familiar. I lost a little hope when I couldn't find anyone I recognized. I threw my towel on the sand and grudgingly sat down.

"Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting!" I said quickly and laid down on my towel. I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable under the warm sun.

"You never told us where you were last night." I heard Bonnie's voice and my eyes shot open. I leaned up on my elbow and looked at them.

"I was... around." I heard laughter coming from the water a couple feet away. I looked over to see a guy holding a girl up around him as they were kissing and the waves crashed against their legs. I was staring and I felt a pang of sadness. I wanted that. I sighed and looked back to Bonnie and Caroline who were laid flat out on their towels. "You guys want something to drink? Lemonade?"

"Sure." They both mumbled. I needed to keep my mind busy. Tanning just left open too much time to think. I got up and brushed the sand off of me and started walking down the beach to where they have little stands set up everywhere.

A couple minutes later I was finally about to get the lemonade but I saw a group of people hysterically laughing and it caught my attention. I walked towards the crowd, completely forgetting about the drink to see everyone in a circle watching someone. When I got closer I saw it was Damon. I smiled at seeing him and then frowned at what he was doing. There was a random guy that was as white as a ghost and he fell asleep in the sand. Damon was squirting sunscreen onto his face in the shape of a very inappropriate object. I felt myself laughing but I still felt bad for the kid.

"Is this what you do for fun? Draw male private parts on poor kids foreheads?" I was still laughing and his head snapped in my direction.

"Elena?" He walked away from the kid and ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I know. It's been such a long time from last night." I joked as he let go off me. When he backed away, I got a good look of his body. Damn, he is perfect.

"It's felt like years." He said while smiling and looking me up and down. "I prefer you in this type of clothing." He winked at me and I blushed.

"Do you want to get a drink? I'm already getting some for my friends."

"Yeah." He tossed the sunscreen he was just using over his shoulder and started walking with me.

"So where is Alaric?"

"He's around somewhere." He said while scanning the crowd. "Probably with some girl in a cabana."

"The usual." I laughed and stepped up to the little stand we finally arrived at. "Three lemonades please." I said to the man making drinks and Damon asked for one too.

"So you and your friends are cool now?"

"Yep. We never fight for too long." The man handed us our lemonades. I tried to somehow managed to hold three cups but Damon ended up taking one for me. "Thanks."

We started walking back the exact way I just came. I saw Caroline and Bonnie laying out in the sun completely content. I took an ice cube from my lemonade and threw it on Bonnie. She screamed and sat up and Caroline followed.

"I got you drinks." I said sweetly and handed Bonnie a drink in my hand and Damon gave Caroline hers. "You guys remember this guy right?" I said as I pointed to Damon.

"Yea." They said while looking at the two of us suspiciously.

"I'm Damon." As he said his name I saw Caroline smile playfully and I could see all the ideas running through her head.

"I thought you guys didn't like each other." Bonnie looked up at us, honestly confused.

"Oh yea, I forgot." I looked towards Damon and he looked towards me. "We are supposed to hate each other. That was the deal."

" I forgot about that too." He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. "I guess I'm going to have to make you hate me again." Before I could question what he was doing he grabbed a hold of me and threw me over his shoulder. I instantly protested and started kicking and pounding against his back.

"Put me down Damon!"

"Nice meeting you guys." He said to Bonnie and Caroline. I couldn't see them but I could just picture there faces. I felt Damon start to walk and I saw wet sand.

"Oh no! No! No! No!"

"Yes, yes, yes." I saw water reach his legs and I was squirming the best I could. His arm wrapped around my waist and he brought me down but didn't let me go. I grabbed onto his neck and was persistent not to go in the water.

"Take me back!" That just made him start walking into the water even more. "I can't swim!" I was totally lying. I was on a swim team when I was ten, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'll save you." He said and I finally gave up.

"Fine. If you're are going to throw me in the water, you better make it good." He then pushed me out into the air and I felt weightless for only a second and then I crashed down into the water. I swam up and saw him smirking with he water only up to his waist.

" You can't swim?"

"You didn't try to save me!" I pretended to be mad and splashed him with water. How cliche was this? I didn't care. I wanted cliche. I needed cliche. He started splashing me back and I squeezed my eyes shut. "You.. suck." I said in between giggles.

"Damon! Damon!" We both stopped splashing and looked towards the yelling. Alaric was standing at shore with his hands in the air and Bonnie and Caroline were looking at him like he was a crazy person. Damon and I both burst out laughing and started swimming back. I rang out my hair and quickly got out of the water.

"Bonnie and Caroline, this is Alaric."

"You know some weird people Elena." Caroline mumbled. I rolled my eyes and looked at Alaric to see him already drunk.

"It's only like 2. You really hit it early today, didn't you?" He ignored me and reached behind his back.

"You gotta see this." Alaric looked extraordinarily happy and I felt Damon come up from behind. He pulled out a shirt and held it against himself. "I got my face airbrushed on a sunset!" There was silence and we all just watched him as he showed us his new shirt. Everyone tried to stay serious but then snickers started happening then full out laughter erupted from everyone besides Alaric.

"Wow." I heard Damon from behind me.

"Is it weird that I like him more now?" Caroline said as she stepped up and took the shirt out of Alaric's hands. "I want one."

"Well come one then." Alaric took Caroline's hand and started leading her back to where he came from.

"Come on Bonnie!" Caroline yelled over her shoulder and she went running after them. Damon and I watched in shock as they ran away.

"At least they get along." He said as they disappeared out of sight. There was silence between us and then he looked at me. "Wanna go get drunk?"

"I'm down." I said not missing a beat.

* * *

"If you like Pina Coladas! And getting caught in the rain!" Me and Damon were singing as loud as we could as we sat at a pool bar. There was music playing and we both burst out singing along. The song kept going on and we took a break to chug down our drinks then went back to singing.

"If you'd like making love at midnight." Damon sang and I laughed.

"In the dunes on the Cape." I sang the next line and people around us were either laughing or giving us strange looks.

"Then I'm the love that you've looked for. Write to me and escape." We finished and I couldn't help but laugh profusely.

I felt myself slip off the stool and Damon's arm came out to catch me. Thank god we were in a pool cause I'd probably be on the floor. It was starting to get a little darker out and I was getting a tad worried about Caroline and Bonnie.

"Do you think they went back to your hotel?" I asked Damon.

"Lets go check."

We got out of the pool and stole some towels and walked to Damon's hotel. When we got there I marveled at the hotel. Damon must have money to afford this place. We got into the elevator and he pressed a button.

"So are you in college?" I asked as I wondered how he could afford this.

"Yea. Aren't you?" I stood there completely conflicted on what to say. If he knew I was in highschool he wouldn't spend that much time on me. I mean I'll be in college this fall so it's not too much of a stretch.

Before I could make up my mind the elevator dinged and brought his attention elsewhere. We walked down a hallway which felt like it took forever and then we finally reached his room. He slid his card in and I peeked through the door waiting for noise from my friends. There was nobody in there and I groaned in frustration. I really wanted to know where they were.

"I'll call Alaric." I walked into the hotel room to see it totally trashed. Oh boys... I jumped onto a bed and laid flat on it as I listened to Damon riffle through his stuff, looking for his self phone. There was silence then he suddenly started talking. "Alaric? I can't hear you." There was another pause. "Now stop screaming." I laughed and then went back to eavesdropping. "Are Elena's friend with you?" I sat up on the bed and watched him. "Ok, meet us back at the hotel. Bye."

"So...?"

"They said they will be here in a couple minutes. They were coming here anyway."

"Oh good." I laid back down on the very comfortable bed I was sitting on.

"Was this some huge elaborate plan to get me alone... and in my bed?" He said as he flopped down next to me.

"How'd you know?"

His phone was laying on his chest and I picked it up. I went to contacts and added my name and number. I smiled and put it back on the exact same spot. I leaned up on my elbow and looked down at him. I stared for a moment and couldn't help but admire his perfect features. I unconsciously started to lean down when the door suddenly bust open.

"I'm backkkk!" I heard Alaric and immediately moved away from Damon. Bonnie and Caroline came in laughing and looked at us surprised.

"Oooo. Were we interrupting something?" Caroline giggled and I gave her a look.

"Yep. We were just about to have wild sex but now that you interrupted...oh darn." I shrugged and they started laughing but I didn't have time to register anything as Damon was pulling my body on top of him and I ended up straddling him.

"Hey, they can watch." I giggled and slapped his chest and got off of him. I then crawled off the bed and stood by Caroline and Bonnie.

"Alaric are you seriously going to wear that?" Damon said and I looked at Alaric to see him wearing his special shirt. I then noticed Caroline and Bonnie had one too.

"Yes we match." Alaric said it as it was painfully logical to wear his shirt. "I'm going to get you one too."

"I won't wear it." Damon said.

"Then I'll just get one that says Damon Salvatore. How bout that?" Damon what what? Damon said something but I was too busy comprehending what was going on. Salvatore. As in Stefan Salvatore? I looked and Caroline and Bonnie and there mouths were hanging open.

"Umm. We gotta go." Caroline said and grabbed my hand as we rushed to the door.

"What? Why?" I saw Damon's pained face and I wanted to throw up. How on earth could this happen to me?

"I have to... shave my legs." I mumbled and we all went out the door slamming it behind us. We ran down the hallway quickly pressing the buttons. We got into the elevator and we all looked at each other.

"It couldn't be." Bonnie said.

"It might be." Caroline added. I looked at them with wide eyes and they looked sympathetically. "Tequila time?"

"I think that would be appropriate." I said as the elevator dinged and we ran out of the hotel. This officially sucked.

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all your reviews! **_

_**Review some more! **_


	4. I wasn't looking but I found you

_**Be strong  
Take your broken heart  
Sew it up  
I'll be your paradise  
Million dolla gamble  
The odds are against us but I've got it handled **_

_**Perfect for me- Shwayze**_

I was sipping on a fruity drink while sitting on a patio chair, over looking the crowded pool. Caroline and Bonnie were tanning on the side of me but I stayed under the umbrella with a giant hat on and sunglasses, trying to hide behind them. There were people everywhere and you couldn't move much without some strangers half naked body rubbing up on you. It gave me the creeps so I just stayed in my chair.

"It's hot out here." Bonnie said while flipping over onto her stomach.

"Well maybe you should come under the nice shade." I said while motioning to my umbrella.

"We need a hot guy to come fan us off. Shirtless of course." Caroline leaned over and reapplied oil. She stopped then looked at me clearly disappointed. "Elena will you please enjoy yourself."

"I am enjoying myself."

"You look miserable." That's because I was miserable. All I could think about was how I let my guard down only to find out the guy was Stefan's brother. "What's with the disguise? Are you scarred Damon is going to show up?"

"Don't say his name so loud!" I quickly did a glance and made sure no one familiar looked our way. I really didn't want to see him again. Even though if I was completely honest I missed him.

"So that's it?" Bonnie said while giving me her judgey look.

"You guys don't understand."

"Elena you like him don't you?"

"No!" I was quickly defensive. I couldn't like him. I mean, I don't like him.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Caroline said clearly unconvinced.

"I don't even know him." I sighed and leaned back in my chair while taking a long sip from my drink.

"You spent like the whole time we have been here with him."

"It's only been a couple days. Drop it already."

"Okay fine. What will it take for you to lighten up and have a good time?"

"If all these people disappeared." I said while imagining how relaxing that would be.

"I can do that." Caroline's mischievous voice grabbed my attention and I looked at her suspiciously. "I was told of this place. It's condos for only for like super old people. This time of year they leave because of all the spring break madness. There's a private beach and of course, private swimming pools."

"So no one will be there?" I asked, a little nervous about this idea.

"Absolutely no one."

"Lets do it!" Bonnie jumped up and grabbed her towel, ready to go.

"I don't know you guys we could get in-" I started to protest but Caroline suddenly cut me off.

"Elena before you would of done this in a heartbeat. This vacation is letting you be you again. Take a little risk. Or is it just not in you anymore?" She knew what she was doing. She was just pushing me.

"Fine. Lets go." I said while trying to prove a point. I'm not as boring as they always try to make it seem.

"Yay!"

We quickly ran out of the crowded pool area trying to get away from all the people dancing around the pool to obnoxious music. We slipped through the gate at the entrance of the pool and went through the very nice hotel that we snuck into. We went out the lobby and searched for a cab. We found one quick and we crammed into the backseat. Caroline gave directions to the driver and it wasn't soon till we were out onto the street and going somewhere completely unfamiliar.

"Have you been here before?" I asked while looking out the window.

"Nope. Just memory from being told about it." She said as we came to a stop in front of a huge gate. "Thanks!" She said while handing the cab driver some cash and we got out of the car.

"Okay now what?" I said while looking at the giant gate that had a pin code to enter for getting in. I looked over it to see pink buildings with palm trees and blacked top roads.

"We have to crawl over the wall around back." Caroline said while walking towards some bushes.

"What!" Bonnie and I said at the same time.

"Just follow me." She said over her shoulder.

We reluctantly followed her in till we had to push past some bushes and came to a cement wall painted pink. There was a rock pushed up against the wall to boost us up. Caroline went over first, casually leaping over it. Then Bonnie went and I was the last to go. I was halfway over and gave the area one last glance then jumped over the wall, landing on my feet in a not so gracefully way.

"It's right over there!" Caroline squealed and ran forward. We followed her again in till we saw the most perfect scene ever. It was suddenly broken when I realized we weren't the only ones here. Damon, Alaric, a blonde and brunette girl were all in the pool.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Alaric was sitting at the edge of the pool looking at us. "Isn't this a lovely surprised." He stood up and walked towards us as I stood there staring at Damon and the girl he had under his arm. He was staring right back and the look on his face was like a three year old being caught stealing out of a cookie jar. I don't know why he looked so guilty but something with this whole scene infuriated me. It shouldn't though... I already decided I wasn't going to see Damon again but seeing him with this other girl was very unsettling.

"Sorry I gave away your secret location." Caroline said to Alaric and I felt my mouth fall open. She must of noticed when she smiled sheepishly at me. "Did I forget to mention he was the one to tell me about this place?"

"Yea, must of slipped your mind." I said sarcastically. "We'll be leaving." I said to Alaric and turned to leave but a strong hand grabbed mine. I looked back to see Damon suddenly out of the pool and right in front of me.

"You guys can't leave. You know you're our favorite girls here, don't you?" Damon said while looking at Caroline and Bonnie then finally me. He gently let go of my hand and gave me the sweetest look I've ever seen from him.

"We were just leaving." Said one of the girls that were getting out of the pool and grabbing their towels. They started walking towards the pathway out of the pool when the girl Damon was with turned back."See you around Damon." She winked at him and then followed after her friend. I don't know why but it felt like there was a knot in my stomach. I could feel the grimace on my face and when I turned back to Bonnie and Caroline I could see their worry. Caroline mouthed a 'sorry' to me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well this is awkward." Bonnie mumbled and I couldn't agree more.

"If it wasn't then it is now." Alaric said while putting his arm around Caroline. "So, are you guys going to stay?"

"Of course." Caroline added before anyone else could say anything. Her and Bonnie walked off with Alaric, leaving me there alone with Damon. I stood there looking everywhere but at him, completely struck for words to say.

"What was up yesterday?" He asked and I was forced to look at him.

"What?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"You know what. We were having a good time and then you just ran off. Did I do something or-"

"No, you didn't anything." I cut him off. That was ridiculous. "I told you I had to..." I trailed off trying to remember my excuse.

"Shave your legs." I felt my face redden at that stupid excuse. I sucked at lying.

"Yea, that. They're super smooth." I said while fake laughing and rubbing my leg.

"Enough with the bullshit Elena." He was dead serious and I didn't know what to say.

"I was just tired and the day took a toll on me." I was thinking of the best excuse I could come up with ."I'm sorry." I quickly brushed past him while walking towards everyone else by the pool.

"Private enough?" Caroline asked while putting her stuff down.

"Yea, I think so." I wasn't paying attention to Bonnie but all of a sudden a raft was being shoved into my face.

"Here you go." She said while smiling and jumping into the pool with her own raft. I laughed and quickly followed while throwing my raft into the pool and trying to land on it. I totally missed and fell right into the pool. I came up laughing, easily lightening my mood.

The rest of the day was spent mostly in the pool. It was just Bonnie, Alaric, Damon and I. Caroline laid out and tanned the whole time while reapplying oil every couple of minutes. She wouldn't listen to any of us warning her of how bad she was going to burn. Throughout the time of us goofing off in the water I decided that for this week I think I could push all thoughts of Stefan aside. Even the fact that Damon was his brother. Because honestly I'll probably never see Damon again after this and I still wasn't one hundred percent positive that they were related. I don't know what came over me but after seeing him with that girl I was determined to be the only one on his mind for the rest of this trip, mostly because thoughts of him were always racing around in my head. I didn't want it to be only one sided.

We were in the middle of playing a game of chicken with Bonnie on Alaric's shoulder and I was on Damon. Damon and I were undefeated as I pushed Bonnie off of Alaric for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah!" Damon and I both said. He let me down off him and we gave each other a high five.

"AHH!" We all suddenly went silent as Caroline was screaming. All of us turned around to see her bright red and freaking out. We must of forgot about her because she wasn't like that the last time we saw her. "I fell asleep!"

"Oh my god Caroline!" I swam to the edge and quickly got out, looking at her red skin. It was very bad.

"You should get back to your motel and get some aloe for her." Alaric said while him and Damon were coming up from behind us.

"We don't have any." I said while thinking of all the stuff we brought.

"Do you guys have a car?" I turned around and asked Damon. "She should get out of the sun right away. "

"Yea we have one parked around the corner." Alaric said while grabbing his stuff. "I'll take her to your motel and you guys could get some aloe from the store and walk back."

"Okay, that sounds good. Bonnie you should go with them." I said while motioning towards the Alaric and Caroline who were already heading towards the path to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked while glancing at Damon.

"I'll be fine." She ran off towards them after quickly giving me a hug goodbye. They were out of sight when I turned back to Damon. "So do you know where we can get aloe from?"

"There is a store right down the street." I nodded and grabbed my shorts while sliding them on. I then went for my flip flops but they weren't were I left them. I looked under the chair and where my stuff was on but I still didn't see them.

"Have you seen my shoes?" I said while looking everywhere.

"Nope." I guess Bonnie must of accidentally taken them.

I followed after Damon who already started walking away. We were walking on the blacktop and it wasn't long till I started to hiss at the hot ground. I moaned and quickly ran towards the wall where we came from before. I jumped up trying to reach the top of the wall but I couldn't. There was no rock like there was before and I had to rely on Damon to push me up and over the wall. I'm sure he had a pleasure doing so as my ass was in his face the whole time. I had to playfully slap him once I was over for all the innuendos he was making and the way his hands lingered in certain places.

He led me down a side street on a road that wasn't as hot as before but it still burned my feet. Before I knew what was happening Damon had me on his back, giving me a piggyback ride.

"Thanks." I said while holding onto him tight. I wasn't a huge fan of burnt feet.

"So are you ever going to tell me the real reason you ran away yesterday?" He said while turning on a corner.

"Maybe one day."

"I hope so, because I like you Elena. A lot. But I don't like liars." I smiled when he said that he liked me and felt excited. I really wanted him to like me but I was reminded of how this would never work out. He was a Salvatore.

"I like you a lot too Damon." I said while leaning my head against his shoulder.

We walked into the store and Damon still didn't put me down. We were looking for aloe and once we found it we quickly went to checkout. We waited in line for a good amount of time while an old lady took an hour to check out like three items. When we were finally up she smiled at us and scanned the aloe.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked us while looking us up and down. I felt myself blush and was about to say something when Damon started talking.

"About two years now." He said while tilting his head against mine that was still on his shoulder.

"And three months." I added.

"Oh young love." She smiled again and I tried not to laugh. We paid and walked out of the store while laughing.

"Two years and three months. We've been together a long time." He said while walking down a side walk that was now familiar to me.

"I know. I'm surprised you haven't asked me to marry you yet."

"Well now you just ruined my surprise for tonight." I couldn't stop the giggles or the thoughts about how I've never laughed so much in my life then when I'm with Damon.

"This is why I like you Damon."

"What?" He asked as he gently set me down on my feet.

"You make me laugh. I don't laugh much." I said while looking down.

"Then you need to be spending more time with me." I thought it over and knew I would be okay with that.

"I do." I agreed. I didn't realize we were already by my place in till he stopped walking.

"You know how I think you should make up your little running away thing? Let me take you out tonight. " I stood there stunned, not knowing what to say, I was not expecting that.

"Okay." I said before I realized what I was saying. A smirk appeared on his face and after that I knew I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

**AN: I know, I know. I took wayyyyy too long to update. This is going to be my next main story so it's not going to be like that anymore. But please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. Oh and thank you so much for all the feedback from the last chapters! You spoil me.  
**

**And check out my twitter! If you ever want to know when the next chapter is coming out or when I'm finally writing you can just look at that. Link is in my profile. **

**Review! **


	5. I bet your soul hurts

_**Little miss, can I steal the kiss**_

_**And put it in a bottle with a lemon twist**_

_**Pop the cap, and sip it slow**_

_**...**_

_**You and I like a mixture of it**_

_**Sex and love, put it in a cup**_

_**And when I drink, I drink to get drunk**_

_**Make a lil love - Shwayze**_

"I look fat." I mumbled as I slid out of the fifth dress I tried on. Caroline dramatically sighed and went digging through a pile of clothes, finding yet another dress for me to try. She pulled out a bright yellow one with ruffles. "That is hideous." I said while grimacing and looking back into the mirror. I could not find the right outfit, I looked horrible and I had a feeling tonight was going to go horribly wrong.

"You become a bitch when you are nervous. I wore that dress a week ago." She stormed off and I felt a little bad. But she was wrong, I wasn't nervous. No way. I don't get nervous. I'm Elena fucking Gilbert. I took a deep breath regaining confidence and checked myself out in the mirror once again and finally decided to wear the black dress I was already in.

"Elena! Damon's at the door." I immediately wanted to go run and hide. No, this outfit would not do. I was going on to take the dress off quickly but stopped when I realized they let him in.

"You guys suck." I said while fixing the strap of my dress and putting it back on. I walked forward and Damon looked me up and down with a small smile playing at his lips. I felt a whole lot better and much more comfortable with the whole situation.

"Hey." Damon said while still smiling at me. "We should get going." He pointed to the door and I nodded. We awkwardly walked out with Caroline and Bonnie staring at us in till we were out of sight. "You look very beautiful tonight." He said after a while of silence that slowly became a lot more comfortable.

"You look nice too. Black is a good color on you."

"I know." I giggled at his cockiness. It was funny how the thing that made me once hate him now was one of the things I liked most.

"So where are you taking me?" I looked around and noticed he took us down a road that had little places all lined up the street.

"Right there." He pointed to a small place that I wouldn't of even known it was a restaurant. He led me inside and I was surprised to only see a couple people. Usually everywhere we went, there were a crowd of people. We were quickly seated and I looked around admiring the place.

"This place is amazing. Do you take all your dates here to impress them?" I joked. He just smiled at me and brushed off the question.

"You know, I was really shocked you actually agreed to this whole thing."

"Really?"

"Yea, I was for sure you'd be like 'I don't date guys like you', but I was pleasantly surprised." His words brought me back to the first time we met. Those exact words probably would of came out of my mouth but things have changed since then. My wall of hate was easily broken down and I legit started to like Damon. But I couldn't help but think that maybe the only reason I'm giving him any second thought is because of Stefan. How amazing would it be to come back to Mystic Falls and be able to rub Damon into Stefan's face. I mean it was the perfect payback.

"Well I am a little confused. No offense but I didn't think taking a girl out was your kind of style. I thought it was more a different girl every hour thing with you."

"I'm not going to lie, that's how I do things. But your different. I actually like you, which is surprising to me. "

"How?"

"Elena, I don't generally like people...at all."

"Aww, I feel special." I tried brightening the mood which wasn't hard when with Damon. A waiter came over and asked if we liked something to drink. I was hesitant because I really didn't want to get carded, especially in front of Damon. That would be so embarrassing but I easily realized if I was going to make it through this date without thinking of Stefan and letting the drama of the situation come crashing down, I was going to need a drink. I picked up the menu quickly searching for something that sounded yummy.

"I would like a..." I glanced around the menu looking for anything. "Sex on the beach, please." I was in the mood for something fruity. I smiled when he didn't put up a fight.

"She isn't talking about the drink, by the way." Damon joked to the waiter and my mouth dropped.

"Damon!" I said while kicking him under the table and silently laughing when all he did was smirk at me. The waiter left us, leaving the comfortable silence behind. I sat there staring at him wondering if maybe now would be a good time for the answers I was dying to know. "So... any siblings." I managed to say it as causally as possible and judged his reaction. He sat there as he looked conflicted to answer the question honestly or not. I was a little confused. Stefan never talked about his family. Ever. Maybe this was a sore subject... a very sore subject.

"Not any worth talking about." He mumbled out but that's all it took to confirm that he was in fact Stefan's brother.

"I see." I wanted to press the issue very badly but that wouldn't of been a great idea, clearly.

"What about you?"

"Brother." I said simply. "He's a brat."

"I know the feeling." Oh I'm sure he does. Our drinks finally came and I chugged mine down faster then what was appropriate. It was in a highball glass so Damon's eyes went wide when he saw half of it was gone right after he gave his order to the waiter.

"I'll have whatever he is having." I didn't even look at the menu for food yet. "And another one of these." I said while pointing to my glass. I watched as he was going to to mention the fact I didn't even finish the one I had yet, but decide against it.

"I see you're going to be fun tonight."

"I'm always fun." I said while mock pouting, which just made him laugh.

After our food came and me practically shoving drinks down Damon's throat I realized I was having a great time. Damon was, well he was Damon. I don't know why I was nervous...yes I was nervous before. It was just like how it has been for the past couple of days. I was slowly starting to realize Stefan and Damon were a lot alike but then yet polar opposites. Like when it came time to pay, Damon actually paid. I know this may seem shocking but Stefan, even when we were just dating, never paid for me. And it always seemed Stefan had a fear of laughing, which obviously wasn't the case with Damon. I liked the differences.

"So where to now?" I said while we stepped out onto the sidewalk. "The beach?" I joked.

"I knew that drink, or should I say those drinks were just your way of hitting on me." I giggled. Oh no, that was my drunk giggle. "I was planning on getting drinks but we already jumped to that." We started walking down the sidewalk slowly, thinking of something to do. We ended up walking onto sand and we both realized our feet unconsciously took us to the beach. We looked at each other and both burst out laughing. "I swear this is just a coincidence."

"Sure, sure." I said while flopping down onto the sand. There was a little bit of light coming from the street lamps and from a fire a little ways down the beach. I could faintly see the waves crash against the sand but I could here them perfectly. The little girl inside of me wanted to giggle and gush about how romantic this really was.

"So why did you come here?" Damon asked while sitting down.

"My friends wanted to cheer me up. "

"Why?"

"My boyfriend dumped my ass."

"Oh." He started laughing and I frowned. "Sorry, it's just that guy must be crazy."

"Nah, I must of done something wrong. Or maybe I'm just the girl, guys don't stay with long. I'm kind of... bland." It must of been the alcohol making me say all the things I really shouldn't. Isn't it like a rule to not bring up ex's on the first date or make yourself look so insecure.

"Elena that is ridiculous. " He laid back in the sand and looked up in the sky and I mocked his position. "You're far from bland. Trust me, I wouldn't like you so much if you were."

"You like me?" I said catching on to that little detail. I turned my head to look at him and saw he was already staring at me.

"Yea." He smirked and I felt a little tingle rush through me. "And you know the kind of girl you are? You're the girl that a guy can fall in love with. And the guys that are just scared, run away."

"Do you think a guy like you could ever fall in love with someone like me." The words came out before I could process the thought completely.

"Easily." I smiled at the way he didn't even hesitate. He leaned up on his elbow and I suddenly became aware of the fact we were closer then I thought. He was starting to lean down and I knew what was going to happen if I didn't stop him. A little voice in my head was screaming at me that this was wrong. Stefan. I had to think of Stefan. Stefan. Stefan... Damon.

His lips suddenly came in contact with mine and instead of Stefan, Damon was all I could think about, all I could comprehend, and all I could manage to really cared about at that moment. I instantly responded but let him have control. This was the first time I've ever really felt connected with someone that I just met. It felt like my insides where going to explode with passion when he was suddenly on top of me and pressing his body firmly into mine.

"I knew this was your plan all along." He broke the kiss and reality settled in. I laughed and pushed him off me so he was back in the spot he was before. It all happened too quick and ended much faster. I resisted the urge to pull him back to me and screw every rational thought I had.

"Tonight was nice Damon."

He stood up and brushed the sand off himself and grabbed onto my hand and helped crush the sand off me as well.

"I'll walk you back." He never let go off the hand he used to pull me up as we started walking down the beach. I had a feeling that this was the beginning of something and I had no idea what I was in for. Even though the timing of the situation was cruel, I still liked Damon. A lot. Probably more then is good for me.

_**AN: Thank you guys so much for everything. The reviews/alerts seriously means a lot. Thanks for taking your time on reading this! **_

_**I know this chapter was short but I plan to update this again this weekend. **_

_**Review!**_


	6. I can taste the sparks on your tongue

_**Let me see you smile,  
She said I forgot how, ain't done it in a while.  
Stranded on fantasy island.**_

_**Meanwhile, you're diamond in a dirt pile,  
Can't smile, cause you never really knew how.  
**Rich girls by Shwayze_

I was sitting all by myself in the sand a couple feet away from the waves crashing against the shore. The sun was starting to set and I squinted away from it when it shinned right in my eyes. I needed some time to think. Time to relax and figure my shit out. What the hell was I doing? This vacation was supposed to distract me. Get away from drama. Now all it has done is created this huge problem. I mean if Stefan and I ever got back together and actually made something of our lives together, how awkward would family dinners be? And even if we don't ever get back together Damon is going to find out someday that I dated Stefan. Whether its a week from now or a year. I don't know... I'm probably over thinking things, that's what I do.

"Hey!" The sand beside me moved and a body flopped down. My heart fluttered for a moment hopping maybe it was Damon, but it wasn't.

"Hi, Alaric. What are you doing here?"

"Caroline told me to come over. No one answered your door and I saw you sitting here." Caroline always had to stick her foot in somewhere. It's cool that they are friends, but they were my friends first. I knew I sounded like a child, but I felt like I had a claim to Damon and Alaric. All these surprise meetings and secret places where making me kind of pissy.

" Oh Caroline and Bonnie went shopping, they must be running late." I said while looking around to see if Damon was hiding somewhere.

"Okay, I'll wait." This was seriously the worst time for him to be around. I so badly wanted to spill my guts and tell someone how I was feeling and he was just tempting me.

"Your getting wrinkles." He said while rubbing his hand on my forehead. I shot him a look saying don't touch me and he laughed. "What's your problem?"

"I just have a lot on my mind Alaric." I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on them. "Can I tell you something, you just promise not to tell Damon? I know it's like against bro code or whatever but I need a guy perspective." I glanced at him to see conflict written all over his face.

"Okay..." He was clearly hesitant. I shouldn't tell him. There's something wrong when you regret something that hasn't happened yet. It was a sign. "Tell me." He said a lot more confident. He looked eager now, wanting to know the gossip. God, he was such a girl sometimes.

"Promise first."

"I promise." I held out my hand with pinky extended towards him. "Pinky promise." He twisted his pinky with mine and we both knew things got serious after this. You don't go back on pinky promises.

"So.." I had no idea how to begin. "I was dating this guy for about a year and he broke up with me a couple weeks ago. That's why we all came on this vacation." Alaric looked bored but I gave him a look to just wait. "And then I met Damon."

"So you like Damon but you think its too soon?"

"No, I mean yes to that too, but that's not what I'm getting at right now. You see I like Damon, I do. But..."

"But what?"

"Has Damon ever mentioned his brother, Stefan?" His eyes went wide but I still didn't think he put the pieces together quite yet.

"Yea, they hate each other."

"Why?"

"They both fell in love with the same girl. But before that there was always deep rooted issues with them." This was just great. Perfect really. Who was this other girl? Why haven't I heard of her before? And where is she now? I started to doubt my decision to tell him but now I knew there was no way to get out of this. "Okay, now go on with your confessions."

"I dated Stefan." I quickly covered my face with my hands and looked away from Alaric. I didn't want to see his face. When I started to hear laughter I dropped my hands and looked at Alaric dumbfounded. "What the hell?" He couldn't answer me because he was laughing so hard.

I should of known this would of been his reaction. I seriously doubted Damon would feel the same way. I glared at him and just waited for him to settle down. His laughter turned into fake coughs and he did his best to put a serious face on. I could still see his lips pressed hard together trying to keep control. "I'm sorry."

"Now can you give me advice?"

"Well it all depends. If you plan on actually seeing Damon again I'd tell him right away. Damon doesn't fuck around with liars. But if this is just a fun week for you, don't tell him." That really didn't help because I didn't know what was going to happen when I leave for home. Hell, I didn't even know if Damon lived in Virginia. I just assumed because of the airport and Stefan.

"Alaric I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"Well Elena there is actually something you should know about Damon." That sparked my attention and I looked at him curiously because for once he was serious. His mouth was open, about to say something would Caroline's voice came out instead.

"Hey!" She was suddenly next to of us. "Lets go inside." She motioned towards our motel and Alaric stood up.

"Wait!" I grabbed onto his hand, stopping him from walking away. "What were you going to say?"

"I'll tell you later." He said then followed Caroline back to our room.

I looked back to sun to see a bright green flash before the sun disappeared for the day. Alaric didn't help much. But he was right, I had to find out if Damon and I were actually going to ever see each other again. I got out of the sand which I've been sitting in for hours. Sand was practically embedded into my skin. I walked up the little hill that led to the outside door of the room. I barged in and grabbed a half empty bottle of Bacardi on the table.

"Is Damon at your hotel?" I asked Alaric while walking back to the door.

"Yea." Everyone was looking at me confused but I brushed them off as I went out the door heading towards Damon's.

I went down a familiar pathway and crossed a street. It didn't take long but I wanted to get there faster. When I finally got to his room after a long elevator ride I knocked timidly. The door opened and a shirtless Damon was at the door. He rose an eyebrow at me and leaned against the door frame. I smile brightly and waved the alcohol I brought in his face. He smiled back and opened the door wider for me to slide in. I ran and jumped on his bed and sat cross legged at the top.

* * *

About an hour later I was giggling and full blown tipsy borderline drunk.

"Ok, ok. My turn! I've never...been out of the country." We've been playing an intense game of 'I never'. I never felt more inexperienced in life in till now.

"Oh that was a lame one!"

"Alright a different one... I've never had sex in water." He took a drink from his cup and I officially gave up. He's been drinking like every time. I can't find anything that he hasn't done.

"You are a manwhore!" I joked and refilled his cup.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to go. It always took a long time for him because he's done everything. It really wasn't fair. I gave a long dramatic impatient sigh and he flashed me look and I laughed. "I never... " He trailed off. "Oh wait I did that."

"Damon! You are awful! Ok, I'm skipping you. I've never gone skinny dipping." His jaw dropped and he stood up in a flash.

"No way! You have not lived young lady!" He put his drink down and I gave him a questionable look. "Who hasn't gone skinny dipping?"

"Me."

"That is about to change."

* * *

I don't really remember how I exactly got here but I was standing by the edge of the private pool that we were at before. Damon already jumped in and his clothes were in a pile right next to my feet. I was still fully clothed and wasn't sure what I exactly planned on doing.

"No. No. No." I said while backing away from the pool.

"Elena get your ass in here!" Damon was impatiently waiting in the pool. "But first... take your clothes off." He winked at me and I huffed while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not drunk enough." I shouted back but walked to the spot I was standing in seconds ago. I dipped my foot into the water testing it out. "And it's cold.'

"I can make it get very very warm." He smirked and I felt a little dizzy. I blinked a couple times trying to get my mind focused. "Come on Elena! Live a little! Prove to me that you aren't... bland." He knew exactly what he was doing. Playing dirty was totally his style.

"I'm not bland!" I said while taking off my t-shirt and standing there in only a tank top and shorts. "Turn around." He sighed and did as I asked. I quickly discarded my clothes and put them next to Damon's. I jumped quickly, feeling way too overexposed standing there. Water rushed around me and I held my breath. I swam to the surface and started laughing.

"Was it really that bad?" Damon said while laughing at me.

"No. Its freeing." I swam a little bit away from Damon, planning on keeping my distance. He realized what I was doing and started swimming himself, filling the distance that I was trying to create. "Damon." I gave him a warning and tried swimming a little faster. A devilish grin spread across his face as he started to swim after me. I turned around and swam as fast as I could. It became more of a game then to truly get away from him because of my modesty. I came to the end of the pool and I was truly trapped.

"I give up!" I laughed and leaned back against the pool and watched as he slowly swam in front of me. He didn't stop till he was mere inches in front of me. I gulped back the lump in my throat as he stood up and placed his hands against the edges of the pool, trapping me between him and the wall of the pool.

"You're so cute when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous." I was trying to sound more confident then I really was.

"Oh really?" He said clearly not convinced. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on my neck. I shivered a little and I felt the vibrations of him laughing. He slowly lifted his head and looked me in the eye. " I disagree."

I sighed and looked away from him. We really were opposites. When I was with Stefan everything was set up. Every conversations, every date, every time we touched was like it was planned out for us. With Damon it was wild and completely new to me. It wasn't just following through with the motions. I liked the fact Damon was unpredictable and I didn't have to convert myself into someone who was expected to say and act a certain way. I could be anyone I wanted to be. Damon was going to stay true to himself so it forced me to be an individual. And that scared the shit out of me.

"What would you say if I told you, you were one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met?" His words forced me out of my thoughts. I laughed and shook my head. What beautiful game he had.

"I'd say you are a liar." He laughed and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm brutally honest. To a fault." He has plenty of those. "You know what? I think we should cross another one of the things you've never done off the list." He leaned in to kiss me and I wasn't going to stop him. His lips were centimeters from mine. He stopped right when he was about to fill the distance. Before he could do anything I leaned up capturing his lips with mine. I was for once in my life finally taking what I wanted. He smiled into the kiss and I couldn't help the word 'perfect' popping up in my head. That's what it was like with Damon. Prefect. Perfect and dangerous. Exactly what I wanted and what I craved from a man. He both froze when we heard familiar laughter coming from each of our friends. Our heads shot to the edge of the pool where our clothes were at. Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline were laughing and grabbing our clothes. When they saw we noticed them they took off running.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed after them.

Well this was going to be fun.

_**AN: I know...I'm a liar! I planned on updating on Sunday but that turned into Tuesday. Hope this was alright. I love your feedback!**_

_**Review!**_


	7. It seemed a place for us to dream

_**Do you think that we could ever be  
One instead of two  
What it is about you is  
I love everything your kiss  
Your lips your eyes your nose  
You're perfect  
You're perfect for me  
-Shwayze, Perfect for me. **_

"Damon! Give me the towel!" I laughed but I was dead serious. Damon was out of the pool and had his pants on that he found dangling in a tree. I was still in the pool and we have been going back and forth for the past ten minutes. He was persistent on not getting me my clothes or a towel out of the basket that was a couple feet away from the pool.

"No. You got to get out like I did." He sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back while making it apparent he didn't plan on moving anytime soon. He took a long swig out of the bottle we brought with us and sighed. "I'll just wait and enjoy the show."

"Damon I have to get out. I'm still drunk. I'm going to drown." He just looked at me unfazed. "This is why people call you a dick all the time." I scowled at him and swam over to the edge of the pool that was closest to the pile of towels. "Can you at least like close your eyes?"

"Fine." He dramatically covered his eyes with his hands and I took the chance and quickly got out of the pool. I ran for the towels and wrapped one tightly around me. I turned back towards Damon to see him walking towards me with a giant smirk on his face.

"You weren't so supposed to look!" I tried. I tried really hard but the laughs erupted from me without control. If I was sober I would of slapped him or something.

"Well you've been ogling me all night, I just thought it was fair." I didn't think it was that obvious. He walked up to me and was awfully close and I was a tad confused. "I think these are yours." He raised his hand and dangled something in his face. My mouth dropped when I realized what they were and ripped them out of his hands.

"Damon Salvatore!"

"I pictured you as more of blue cotton kind of girl. But the pink lace was a pleasant surprise. Second date and I already got to see your panties."

"Second date? I didn't think this was a date." I said while walking past him searching for my clothes.

"Well any girl I get naked with I refer as a date. Whether it really is or not."

"Well I'm sure you've been on plenty of dates." I leaned over a bush and grabbed my tank top. I looked over the whole area and didn't see any other clothes.

"They took the rest." Damon said clearly already knowing that information.

"I'm going to kill them." I grabbed the bottle of Bacardi out of his hands and took a drink. I needed to calm down a little bit.

"And I'm going to thank them."

* * *

We walked back to Damon's hotel half naked. We got a couple honks from cars when walking down the street but in reality we fit in with the crowd. I've seen enough barely clothed people to last me a life time. We finally reached the hotel and walked into the familiar lobby. When we were finally at Damon's room I noticed our clothes in a pile in front of the door. I picked them up and looked at Damon confused when he suddenly paused in the middle of attempting to open the door.

"I don't think we want to go in there." He put the key back into his pocket and when a loud moan came from the door I realized what he was saying.

"Oh my god!" I screamed in a whisper. "Do you think its Caroline? Or Bonnie?" We quickly walked away from the door and to the elevator. "What if they are both in there?"

"Then I'm going to hear about it for a long time."

We put our clothes back on in the elevator and by the time we reached the bottom. I still couldn't believe that one of my friends were probably hooking up with Alaric. We walked out of the hotel and started walking down the sidewalk again towards my place.

"Damon there is probably something I should tell you..." It must of been the alcohol because I really shouldn't tell Damon. But I think it was about time.

"It's been a fun week. So if there is anything at all that is going to ruin this. Even just a little bit of bad information. Can it wait?" No. It really can't wait.

"Yea, I guess."

"Are you still drunk?" Damon asked out of the blue. I looked up at him to see he stopped walking and was staring at a shop beside us.

"Yes... very." I giggled and squinted trying to read the colored lit up signs but couldn't really make out what they said. He didn't give me enough time to read them again before his hand was dragging me inside the doors. Florescent lights filled my vision and I suddenly realized where we were.

"Do you want to do something crazy?"

"Define crazy." I looked around the place only slightly knowing what I was getting myself into. But there was a feeling of excitement growing in my stomach.

"The type of crazy that makes you do really stupid things that are fun." I watched the grin slowly spread across his face and I knew that this was going to be insane.

"You mean the type of crazy that makes you get tattoos?"

* * *

I could barely remember anything specific about last night after my clothes just flew off and I was in a pool. I do remember being naked for longer then expected and it somehow being my friends fault. I pried my face off the stiff pillow that was on my bed. I couldn't even manage to remember how I even got into my bed. I felt dead and I had no idea how I grew the strength to push myself up into a sitting position. The room was dark but I could vaguely make out that it was my room and someone was laying beside me. I quickly turned on the light on the side of my bed and groaned quickly flicking it off.

"What's going on?" The person next to me shot up in the bed sleepily but completely aware.

"Damon?" I screamed in a whisper. I didn't know who else was in the room and I didn't want to wake anyone. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know... Where is here?" He looked around confused and I went and turned the light on again. We both flinched and squinted from the sudden light.

"Here is my bed." I said and saw some flicker of comprehension cross his face.

"Did we have sex?"

"No." I knew that was a for sure thing.

"Thank god." He said while taking a deep breath and throwing the blanket off of him.

"What?" I was clearly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He silently chuckled and shook his head. "I meant I would of wanted to remember."

I didn't get a chance to respond as the door from the beach entrance slid open and the curtain was moved out of the way bringing in all the light from the sun. Damon and I both screamed and turned away from the sun.

"Good you are awake."

"Caroline?" The light showed it was only Damon and I in the room before when Caroline and Bonnie's bed was perfectly made.

"Yea, it's going on three o'clock. Time to get up! Alaric's been looking for you." She pointed at Damon. He sighed getting off the bed. He was still fully clothed and went for the door.

"I'll see you around Elena." He slipped out and left Caroline and I there together.

"So we have to talk." Caroline said actually serious for once. I vaguely remember something about her last night. Or was it Bonnie? "My-"

"What did you do last night?" I cut her off and looked her up and down. I was missing something.

"Umm I just hanged out."

"Didn't you take my clothes?" I remember her laughter and watching her, Bonnie and Alaric run away as I sat in a pool.

"Your welcome for that." She laughed and then tried to back to being serious. "Ok, no. My mom called."

"What a minute!" I suddenly remembered going back to Damon's hotel and hearing loud moans. "Did you... You had sex with Alaric!"

"How did you know!" My jaw dropped and she went wide eyed slapping her hand across her mouth. "I mean, no I didn't!" She mumbled through her hand but we both knew the truth.

"You so did! I knew you had a thing for him! But Caroline... you barely know him."

"I do too know him!" She said defensively. "I know he's up for a big teaching job."

"Alaric a teacher? I bet he was just bsing you Caroline. But still, you have to tell me how, when and most importantly why?"

"Ok, I will give you all the dirty details later but back to my mom's phone call." She said going serious again.

"What about it?" I asked not following.

"She thought I was staying over at your place this week." She said looking super guilty.

"You didn't tell her about coming here? Are you serious?"

"No I didn't tell her. She is the sheriff, did you really think she would let her underage daughter go to Miami on spring break? She called wanting us to come back. We have to leave tomorrow morning." I felt my stomach drop. What was I going to do about Damon? Will I ever see him again? Was I going to tell him about Stefan? This was not good. Sooo not good. I couldn't form words as the information crashed down on me. "You should get packed so we can spend at least one last good night here."

All I could simply do was nod. I got up from the bed and started picking up clothes that were on the ground and throwing them into my open suit case on the bed.

"Elena?"

"What?" I stood up and turned towards Caroline.

"Do you have a tramp stamp?

_**AN: I know its short! I'm sorry. Everyone says I need to make chapters longer and I try. I really do, I'm just very busy! I know exactly how my next chapter will go so probably tomorrow the next chapter will be out. I had some really hard times with writers block in the past couple of chapters. But I know I wont have that problem much anymore because I know where the next chapters are all going to go. I still don't have any idea how this will end yet. I usually like endings that aren't your typical, they love each other, the end. I like an event and I don't know what that will be. If you have any ideas, seriously tell me. I love suggestions. **_

_**So next chapter is Elena's last night. Big events are going down! Any guesses?**_

_**Review!**_


	8. and tonight, baby I'm yours

_**Certainly you should be filled with uncertainty  
For 13 years I've been hurtin girls purposely**_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt your heart but that's just the part  
That you're playing in my autobiography  
I'm sorry that I did you wrong  
- Dancing in the Sand by Shwayze**_

"Get it off!" I screamed at Caroline as I was panicking. This could not be happening! I was leaning over the counter in the bathroom while Caroline dabbled a wet washcloth onto my lower back. "Just scrub it off!" I ignored the sting that was coming from the light dabs she was placing on it.

"Elena it's not coming off! It's all red and swollen."

"I don't care just get it off! Get it the fuck off!" She started putting more pressure on the washcloth and I squealed. "OK, stop, stop stop!"

"Elena this isn't coming off. It's permanent."

"Oh god..." I put my face in my hands trying to imagine that this wasn't happening. "What is it?" I tried looking over my shoulder to see it but had no luck. "We don't have to find a Chinese dude to translate right?"

"Oh no. It's pretty clear what it is." I heard her try to hold in her laughter. I could only imagine what it could be.

"Don't tell me." I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. "It itches." I went to scratch it but Caroline's hand grabbed mine shoving it away from my back.

"You're only going to irritate it." She walked past me going over to my suit case and started packing for me. "So Alaric is coming over later."

"I can't believe you slept with him." I fell onto the bed smashing my face into the mattress. "If he knew you were underage he would freak."

"It was completely consensual. He has nothing to worry about." She rolled her eyes like I was being ridiculous.

"Yea, I'm sure he would feel the same way. Especially if he found out your mom was the sheriff. I would feel so comfortable in his position." I mumbled from the mattress.

"Elena sometimes things just happen. Alaric and I just had a moment. I'm sure you had a couple of those moments with Damon. Maybe if you let yourself be who you want to be you would have more fun. I know you have been trying really hard on this trip and things are hard with Stefan but Damon is a fun guy. Just take a little risk. I sure enjoyed it "

"What are you trying to say?" I lifted my head from the bed and gave her a suspicious look.

"I'm saying you should have sex with Damon."

"What? Why?"

"Because you want to." I wanted to argue with her but what she was saying was right. Not really about the fact I wanted to hook up with Damon, but the fact even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. I didn't do anything for myself. I was always thinking of what others would think, what I am supposed to be instead of who I wanted to be. I was young. Times like this is where I should be doing whatever. Because I wont get the chance again.

"You are right. I need to do exactly what I want instead of what I think I should do."

"Finally you get it through your head!" She chucked a pillow at me and I laughed dogging it. "Now go take a shower and get ready."

* * *

I walked down the familiar hallway, looking for Damon's room. I came to say goodbye. I was tempted to just leave and go on with life forgetting that Damon ever existed but I took Caroline's advice and did what I wanted to do instead of what I probably should of done. When I came in front of the door I've been at so many times before, I knocked gently. After a couple seconds the door opened to a frowning Damon which mirrored my expression. I sighed and turned around while lifting my shirt up in the back to show Damon my lovely new imprint. I heard a little chuckle come from him and turned around to see his face. His expression lightend from his previous frown to a gentle smile. I watched as he held out his arm showing off a tattoo on his forearm. I'm sure it looked like my eyes were building out as I grabbed his arm, turning it a little to see what it said.

"Is that my name?" I stared open mouthed at it and turned it different directions, trying to see if it was just my mind playing tricks on me. My name was in bold letters printed going down his left forearm. It was small but still noticeable.

"Yea, I guess we are both branded now."

"What do you mean, both?" I asked cautiously. I still haven't seen or have been told what my tattoo actually was. But I know had a sinking feeling as what it could be. "Please, please don't say-"

"Its Damon." He cut me off and I felt a mini scream try to escape but my hand clamped down on my mouth. I ran inside of his hotel room, searching for the bathroom. I bust open the door for the bathroom and immediately turned around, trying to get a glance at it with the mirrors help. There it was. Damon was written in cursive on my lower back. "Oh no, no, no, no." This could not be happening. I'm labeled. How was I ever going to explain this? Every time I went swimming, my shirt accidentally rides up or when I get a new boyfriend I would have to explain.

"I guess you haven't actually seen it yet." Damon said while appearing in front of me in the mirror.

"How could you let me do this?" I yelled and looked back to face him.

"You can't blame me for this, we were both pretty messed up last night. I like you and all but I really don't want your name on me forever." I tried to push past the feeling of being hurt. That was ridiculous, I didn't want his name on me either. "How the hell am I going to explain this?" He said while looking at his arm.

"How are you going to explain this? How am I going to explain this?" I turned back into the mirror, looking at it once again.

"At least you can hide yours. Mine is out there for everyone to see." He did have a point. I was able to simple cover it up when his was easily seen if he turned his arm a certain way.

"You can say it's your mom's name." I thought that was a pretty reasonable solution but the expression on his face showed otherwise.

"No, that's a total douche thing to do."

"Ok, fine what about... it was your dogs name that just recently died." I added and thought that was a pretty reasonable solution and started thinking of excuses for mine.

"Who names their dog Elena? That's like the worst name ever." My head shot up and I glared at him. Thanks for the insult. "I mean, for a pet."

"Sure. Now what about me?"

"You should just tell everyone the truth. I'm sure all your friends back home are going to wanna hear all about the hot guys you met on this trip. Now you have proof you met me." He smirked and walked out of the bathroom. I knew for a fact I would not be telling anyone about Damon Salvatore. I guess I would have to think of something later. I should probably get back to the reasoning of why I came here.

"Damon I have something to tell you." I went and jumped onto his bed while crawling up it to lean against the headboard. He did the same making the bed bounce a little. "I'm leaving in the morning." There was silence and I waited for him to reply.

"Damn, you got to leave tomorrow?" I nodded my head. "Tomorrow?" I laughed and he moved a little closer. "But we never got to do all the cliche spring break events together. There were no wet t-shirt contests I got to force you into doing or there were no boats to steal for a day. I didn't even get to save you from being roofied or something" He pouted and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "I guess we will just have to stay in touch and do this again next spring break." Stay in touch...I didn't know how I felt about that.

"Well it is my last night here, we have to leave our hotel at six in the morning. That's going to suck."

"And I wont be on the plane to comfort you." Damon sighed and brought up the memories of how we first met. Everything he did was the exact opposite of comforting.

"Yea because you did so well with that the first time."

"I didn't like you then, there is a difference."

"How did you not like me? I didn't do anything to you?" How in the world did I rub him the wrong way? I leaned off the head board trying to get a better look at his face.

"Well first you were a hot girl who basically shrugged me off. Then you took my armrest. So yes, you did do something." We were both joking but it still made me frustrated a little.

"No! You hogged the armrest."

"You can argue all you want but I know how it really was." I laughed at how insufferable he was and leaned back against the headboard.

"I'll get you to admit it, sometime. Just watch." I crawled down the bed and jumped off of it and stuck my hand out for Damon. "Would you like to take a walk ?" He smiled at me and jumped off the bed grabbing my hand, intertwining our fingers together.

We walked down the beach that we've found ourselves and many times. We walked by a lot of campfires and a lot of people getting drunk on the beach. Even a couple of people who may or may not have been having sex. We walked a little faster when those occurred and Damon would make a comment of how we should be following their example. There was a constant party somewhere and there was always enough lights to see where we were going. We ended up coming across Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline at a campfire near my motel. We sat down and ended up roasting marshmallows for most of the night. It felt nice and natural and by far this was my favorite night of being here. It was simple and just enough. Everyone else started leaving around us in till it was just Damon and I. Alaric went back with Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie had a few too many drinks and I assumed she would be passed out right when they got back. Before they left Caroline whispered in my ear that Alaric would be staying over for a little while. I think I got the idea.

"So where do you actually live?" I asked Damon when we were finally alone. I knew he lived somewhere by me because of the airport.

"I go to Duke but my home is in Virginia." He mumbled out after shoving a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Where?" I hope I wasn't sounding to pushy. I mean it was reasonable to ask these questions...

"Mystic Falls. Horrible little town." I tried to bite back my laughter. I completely agreed.

"Is that why you went to Duke? North Caroline isn't that far I would of expected you to go all the way to the other side of the country.

"All I could think of growing up in Mystic Falls is that I got to go and leave this town. I knew every damn person and all their baggage. I just thought that there has got to be more out there for me." Every word out of Damon's mouth was filled with ambition and everything I never had. I was okay with living in a small town. Even when it felt suffocating I accepted that life was always going to be in Mystic Falls. I loved the fact that Damon was never conformed into one of the people forced into a box. Something that I always wanted was freedom from what everyone thought that I was supposed to do and be. I was jealous of Damon for being able to screw all of that and just be him. "But being close to Virginia gave me something to fall back on, because it's still going to be home. I can never change that." I was watching him attentively trying to read all his emotions. How did I not see him before? Sure eh was a couple years older then me but how could I miss that face? It was probably a good thing I never told Damon my last name. Surely he would put the pieces together. I think there were other reasons he left Mystic Falls. Other deep rooted issues that he probably would never mention to me... at least not yet.

"I see." I quickly had to change the conversation before he asked where I lived. I didn't want to straight out lie to him even though every moment he went on not knowing about Stefan, I was lying to him. "I just noticed how I really don't know basics about you." He gave me a strange look and shifted on the log we were sitting to look at me better.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Your favorite color?" I stated even though I could probably guess.

"Black." I smiled at already knowing that.

"Shocker." I mumbled and he gave me look as to tell what mine is. "Blue. A deep royal blue. One that makes you think of the ocean and the sound of waves. It just relaxes you. That's why I love it so much."

"Wow. A lot of reasoning behind a color."

"Everyone has a reason as to why they have their favorite color. I not even going to ask why black is yours." I'm sure he had dark reasons for everything.

"Ok, next question."

"Umm." I thought of a simple question. "Favorite food."

"Pickles. Yours?" He answered immediately, not even having to think about it.

"Pumpkin seeds." We were so odd. "What's your biggest fear?" I tried making the questions a little deeper then your typical questions.

"I'm not scared of anything." I should of known I would of gotten an answer like that. Of course he would never admit a weakness of his.

"If you were to win $10 million, what would you do with all that money?"

"Shit, I'd spend it all on a girl." A smirk appeared on his face as he said "And I'm already rich." I should of already known because of Stefan. "Now I get to ask a question. What will it take, for you to fall for me?" I tried my best not blush or do something stupid but that was just too cute.

"Well you certainly know all the right things to say. I'll guess it would just take a little time."

"Not too long I hope. I only got a couple hours till you leave." I felt my heart sink in a little at the thought of leaving. I really did not want to. I could stay here forever, only if Damon would too. And the fact was we didn't actually have hours just made me sadder. I would have to go back to my motel and that would be goodbye. For good.

"We should probably be getting back. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I stood up from the log, almost trying to distance myself from Damon. It was going to make things harder. I heard him come up from behind and then I felt his strong arm being wrapped around my shoulders.

We were back in front of the motel in no time and I really didn't know how I felt about this. I didn't want to say goodbye right now. It would of felt like such a waste of my time to just go and leave. I wanted to spend more time with him. We just stood there in silence not knowing how to end this. I knew he put the pieces together that this was probably the last time we would see each other for a while. Maybe ever again. Just by the look on his face I already knew this couldn't be it. I wish I knew how to say, that I really wanted him to stay with me tonight. I glanced up at him and there was no way I could hide my desire.

"Elena the way you're looking at me is driving me crazy." I grinned at the fact that a glance was able to affect him. I knew he probably was confused with all the signs I was throwing at him but I could slowly start to see the over confidence come out of him. He started inching his way towards me with a seductive look and backed me up against the door. "You can give me just a little goodbye kiss, can't ya?" He bent his head down and he was so close I could practically already feel his lips on mine. But before I had a chance to respond the door I was leaning on was being pulled away. I gasped and looked behind me to see Caroline's head poking out of the door frame.

"Hey Alaric fell asleep in my bed, and Bonnie passed out sideways on your bed. Damon would you mind taking Elena for the night?" What? I felt she was asking him to babysit me.

"It would be my pleasure." Damon said from behind me before I could yell at Caroline. She then shut the door. She probably already knew what I was going to yell at her. "This should be fun." Damon started walking away and I had no choice but to follow.

* * *

When we finally got to his hotel I felt confident.. Why would I feel confident? I had absolutely no reasons too. I was just going to sleep. Yea, sleep. Damon slid his key through the door and the room buzzed open. We walked in and I felt Damon eyes on me as I walked through the room. It suddenly hit me as to why I was so confident. I knew what I wanted. And I knew that I now have the guts to take what I want.

"I left my phone back at the motel. Could you set an alarm for me?" I asked and he nodded while taking out his phone. "I set it for five." He put the phone down on the dresser that separated Alaric's bed from his.

Damon sat back down on the end of bed taking off his boots. I did my best to push away the nervous feeling I was suddenly getting. What happened to my confidence? I've never been really nervous in a situation like this, but Damon always did have weird affects on me. I walked forward with a sudden surge of confidence and stood right in front of him. His head slowly raised from looking down till his eyes connected with mine. He was clearly confused at what I was doing. The fact that he didn't think this would happen just pushed me further. I was tired of the Elena everyone thought they knew. I could be spontaneous again, and I think Damon brings that out of me. I grabbed his jaw and leaned down immediately connecting my lips with his. He was hesitant at first but then his lips responded to mine as if we have done this for years.

"You like me Damon? Show me." His hands were immediately on my hips forcing me to fall back onto the bed with him and mold my body around his. His lips were attacking mine as he immediately took control again, flipping us over so he was pressing against me. The tank top I was wearing was being pushed up and I quickly took it off all together. He started kissing my neck and slowly leaving a path all the way down to my stomach. Each kiss sent shiver down my spine as he repeated this.

"I'm in love..." He pressed another kiss to my stomach right above my shorts. "..with your body." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed into his touch. I knew for a fact, I would not be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

I awoke to the annoying sound of a phone ringing. I felt Damon stir next to me and I finally put the pieces together that it was time for me to go. I jumped over Damon trying to get to his phone and not wake him from the alarm. I grabbed onto his phone hitting whatever button was on the screen. I adjusted my eyes to see it was not the alarm but a phone call that I just answered. I swore under my breath and brought the phone to my ear, planning on just apologizing and telling whoever it was that Damon was sleeping. I glanced at the clock to see it was only four.

"Hello?" I answered and my voice was a little bit hoarse.

"Who is this?" I heard a woman on the other end of the phone and she didn't sound so sweet.

"Oh sorry, I accidentally answered Damon's phone. I'm his... friend. He's sleeping." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Who is this, I'll tell him you called." I tried sounding polite, trying to not push her into an even worse mood then what she sounded.

"This is Katherine. His girlfriend."

"Ok, I'll tell him you called. Bye."

I hung up quickly and tried to control myself. Girlfriend? What! Oh my god... I never asked him because I just assumed. I felt nausea come over me and I needed to get out of this room. I felt disgusted with myself. I was that girl. The girl I grew to hate. The girl that stole Stefan away from me, the girl that ruined relationships, the one who helps a guy cheat on their girlfriend. I rushed through the room finding my discarded clothes. I couldn't stand to be in his room for another second. I slid on a shirt and gave Damon one last glance while putting my short back on. The sight of him disgust me, just as much as I felt to myself. He was just like Stefan but worse. At least Stefan broke up with girls afterward.

I ran out of there as fast as I could leaving everything I had with Damon behind. I should of known, I wasn't the only one capable of keeping a secret.

_**AN: I made this longer to make up for yet another promise I did not keep. I really did plan on updating earlier. Life just kept getting in the way. I can't wait to hear your response to this. Did you guess it? Is Damon a douche now? **_

_**Katherine in this story looks like Elena but is not identical. You can clearly tell them apart but they could pass as sisters. I can not wait in till everyone is back in Mystic Falls! How awkward is this going to be?**_

_**Ok, I have a question, I briefly heard that LJ smith got fired. What's going on with that? I better still be getting my official delena yumminess! **_

_**And another thing...Was I the only one screaming at the tv to go lower on that shower scene last week. Dammmmmnnnn! Seriously, it could have been longer. Like 59 minutes longer. I vote for them to move the show to HBO so we could get weekly naked Damon. **_

_**And I must mention... PACKERS WON THE SUPERBOWL! Fuck yeah! I'm in such a good mood I added like 2000 extra words:**_

_**Review! **_


	9. I fell for you, for a second or two

_**Cause life goes on when it ain't so sweet  
Don't give up on it  
Get back on your feet  
You can take another breath you gon' be okay  
Just smile, forget yesterday  
-Lazy Susan by Shwayze**_

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since Miami. Looking back on spring break, I couldn't tell you how I felt about it. There is a part of me that misses the feeling of sand between my toes and the way I got to see the sun set on the ocean every night. Every time it rained I would be missing the warm weather. But I couldn't say that I didn't wish the trip never happened. I wish I never met Damon Salvatore. His name alone sent shivers down my spine when I think about how he completely played me, and everyone else. Can any man be trusted? First Stefan, now Damon. Or is the better question, can any Salvatore be trusted? I highly doubt it.

It was the first day back at school. High school felt like a different world and I had to get in the right mind frame to go back. My biggest problems should be about exams and passing all my classes so I can graduate but I couldn't force myself to worry about that. It was almost lunch time and I had only one last class to go.

"Elena!" My thoughts were shattered as Caroline was running down the hallway the best she could with stilettos on. It was more of a shuffle with lots of arm waving but I knew that run, it was the run she did when she had juicy gossip.

"Yes, miss Forbes?" I grabbed my history book and shut my locker while walking to her. I watched as she tried to catch her breath and shove out words that didn't make sense. "Ok, chill out. Breathe." She took a deep breath and finally calmed down.

"We missed so much when we were gone!" Her eyebrows shot up and I knew this had to be good. "Mr. Tanner got fired!"

"What!" I always knew was a dick but I never thought the school would ever fire him.

"Yea, apparently he was purposely failing certain students and the school finally caught on." We started walking to our history class that we had and I couldn't help but wonder who would take his place.

"Do you know who is now teaching it?"

"Well they were having a college student come in and be a student teacher but now he's just going to be the new teacher. I hope he's hot." She giggled and walked in front of me, hurrying through the doorway of the history room. I scanned the room and saw there was no new teacher here yet. Caroline and I went to our normal seats in the back and waited as the class slowly filled up and the bell rang. I heard the door slam and I looked up from phone that I had under the desk to see the last person I ever thought would walk into that room. On reflex my jaw dropped and my head snapped to Caroline. She was in mid-text and completely oblivious as to who our new teacher was.

"Caroline!" I screamed in a whisper and she just waved me off trying to finish her text. "Caroline!"

"Hello, my name is Alaric Saltzman. I'm your new history teacher." I watched Caroline carefully as her head slowly raised and her face was completely emotionless. I waited for her to crack but it never came. There were no squeals, no nervous giggles and no hyperventilating. Just blank.

"Caroline are you ok?" She turned to me and I noticed how pale she suddenly was. Oh no, she was shocked into silence. I never thought I'd see the day.

"To get to know you all better, I'm going to take attendance so we are now on a first name basis." Oh no. This was bad. Very bad. I listened carefully as he started calling out familiar names I've known all my life. I waited in anticipation as he grew closer to Forbes and Gilbert.

"Caroline For-wha...what?" His head shot up from the paper and he glanced around the room. I watched as his eyes landed on Caroline who was hiding behind a book. "Caroline Forbes." He quickly went on trying to cover up his moment of shock. He said one more persons name when he was suddenly silent again. "Elena... Elena Gilbert." He said it like he was in pain and our eyes immediately connected. I could see judgmental look as we were both caught in our huge lie.

The class went on and Alaric never glanced at us again. He started giving a lesson and instead of listening I studied him. It was like he was a completely different person. In Miami he was kind of a dumb dope, but now he was... sophisticated? Almost normal. I couldn't take my eyes of him the whole time and I couldn't let my thoughts drift to Damon. Even when I kept catching myself worrying about if Alaric was going to tell him. The bell rang after what felt like the longest class of my life. I quickly stood up and grabbed my bag as Caroline finally put the book that was covering her face down. We both went to rush out when we heard our name being called. Everyone in the room left as we stood there frozen in the door.

"It's not what it looks like..." I tried to explain as we turned around to look at him, even though it was exactly how it looked

"We needed extra credits.. we're not... we're not in high school. "Caroline squeaky voice chipped in and I could see Alaric didn't buy it. "Crazy."

"Enough with the lies. You are in high school? What the hell? You guys lied to us! Oh god... am I going to go to jail now? What is the school going to say? My first real opportunity and this happens!" He was rambling and pacing the room and I did my best to not say 'I told you so' to Caroline as she was already having a rough time as tears were filling her eyes.

"Listen, no one is going to find out about this. We will just pretend this was out first time meeting." I said trying to calm both of them down. This situation was so messed up. "Now we are going to lunch Mr. Saltzman." I grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her our of the class room before it blew up into a huge fight.

I dragged a completely stiff Caroline down the halls and out the school door. I had to force her all the way to the picnic table that Bonnie was happily sitting at with Matt and Tyler. I sat down next to Bonnie and seriously wished the boys would just go away for a second.

"Matt can you go get me a soda? I'll love you forever." I smiled sweetly at him and knew he would easily comply.

"Sure Elena." He got up leaving Tyler surrounded by us. There was awkward silence as Caroline sat down next to Tyler.

"So I went shopping yesterday and found the cutest pair of shoes and just when I thought that I was having the best luck, I couldn't find my size and-"

"I'm going to see what's taking Matt so long." Tyler jumped up from the table and ran away after Matt. I smiled at getting rid of the boys and turned towards Bonnie.

"We have an issue."

"What's going on?" She looked at Caroline uneasily and took in her distressed face.

"You know that awkward moment when you walk into class and realize the new teacher is the guy you hooked up with once or four times a couple weeks ago?"

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed and her eyes went wide.

"Yes! And I'm freaking out! This is horrible! How could this happen. It would only happen to me! I swear the world just likes to shit on me. My life is like a freakin lifetime movie!" Caroline was close to sobs and I wanted to say she was overreacting but the same inner turmoil was going through me.

"Elena can I talk to you?" I heard the familiar voice of Stefan from behind me. He really had the worst timing. I sighed and stood up and stepped away from the picnic table. I walked a little farther away from the table so we could have some privacy. I waited for Stefan to say something as he just stood there.

"Hi." He said sheepishly and was looking at his feet.

"Hi." I repeated and waited for him again.

"I feel really bad about how we ended things." I should of known this was coming. "The weeks we spent apart really put things in perspective for me. I don't know if I can ever make up for what I did. But Elena I love you. I made a mistake." I took a deep breath trying to figure out my emotions and how I felt about this.

"What about the other girl Stefan?"

"She... she wasn't you. No one could compare to you." His eyes were pleading and almost tempting. "Please take me back."

"I don't know Stefan. You broke my heart. I can't go through that again." I was looking everywhere at him. I felt so uncomfortable right now.

"Give me one more chance. I was just confused but I know better know. I'm going to make mistakes Elena. I'm trying to fix them."

"You're going to have to prove it. I'm not taking you back. We can be friends and see what it leads to." I shook off the feeling of how wrong it felt to give him a chance but I knew that this was me creating a life for myself. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect college, along with my perfect friends. That's how things had to be and I needed Stefan for that.

"Ok, I can deal with that." He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, I did my best not to cringe but smile at his attempt to be sweet. "How about you come over tonight? After school? We can try this friendship out."

"Sure." I smiled the best I could at him then walked back to my friends.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked and I now realized they were staring the whole time.

"He wants to give us a shot again. I told him we could be friends and see where it goes." I sat back down at the table and tried to brush off their open mouthed stares.

"What about-"

"Don't say his name!" I cut off Bonnie and she instantly stopped talking. I took a deep breath and realized, things are going to get a lot sticker.

The rest of the day was dreadfully slow and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I need to get out of this building. When the final bell rang I practically ran out of class and to my locker. I went for my car and the relief I was finally feeling vanished when I realized I promised Stefan I'd go over to his house after school. I took my time getting to my car as I was trying to prolong this visit the best I could. I got into my car and went the familiar way that took me to Stefan's house. I remembered the way I once felt when driving down these roads. It's nothing like how I felt now. I wasn't excited, I was more dreading this than anything else. When I finally pulled up to the old Salvatore boarding house it took me twice the amount of time to get there then it usually does. I saw a car that wasn't familiar but I just brushed it off as I started walking up the pathway to the door. I rang the little bell next to the door and waited patiently as I was digging through my purse looking for my phone. I heard the door creak open then a gasp.

"Sorry I'm late. I was-" My words were cut short as my breath was taken away. The emerald green eyes I was expecting to see weren't staring back at me but piercing blue ones. Well, this was going to be hard to explain.

_**AN: I hope you all liked it! So should Stefan find out about the D/E or be completely oblivious? Should Damon be all WTF Elena? I'm thinking Elena and Damon have some explaining to do. Mostly Elena. **_

_**So I thought I should say something about the ending. For all of you who are now scared of my endings after reading Taste in Men, don't worry! I know that story started off fun, kind of like this one but I always planned for it to have an ending somewhat like the way it did. But for this story I promise no one is going to die! Haha**_

_**And I have a question. There is a new story I'm thinking about writing but I was wondering if a vampire can compel a witch or is it only werewolves they can't compel? My next story is going to be about Damon spilling his guts bathtub style but not being able to take the girls memories away. But she has to be a witch! So if someone could explain that would be awesome!  
**_

_**Review!**_


	10. Passive me, aggressive you

_**No place to go just dreams and hope  
I tried to tell you before  
You went and fell for me  
And I fell for you for a second or two  
But I caught myself by the string of my shoe  
Now I'm singing to you to let you know  
That I'm sorry but I just gotta let you go  
-Shotgun by Shwayze**_

"Umm." I stood there shocked into silence and I could tell Damon was trying to piece this all together. My heart was beating so fast I think it might fall out of my chest at any moment. I had that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you swear at any moment you could puke on demand. And by the look on his face, I'm one hundred percent sure he thinks I'm stalking him.

"Elena, where have you been?" Stefan came up from behind and stood in the doorway next to Damon. I could see Damon's face darken and a snarl at his lips. "Oh Elena, this is my brother Damon. Damon this is my girlfriend Elena." What the hell? Didn't I just tell him we were going to be friends? Oh, this couldn't get anymore worse. I'm in deep shit.

"Hi." I said sheepishly and looked away. I tried putting on a fake smile and make the situation a little better. "Stefan I didn't know you had a brother." I laughed and the lies kept spilling out.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't." Damon glared and Stefan looked in between us confused. Damon sighed and backed up from the doorway and left Stefan and I there alone. The awkward tension didn't leave but got worse as Stefan ushered me into the house. Damon was somewhere lurking around and at any moment he can pop out and make my heart stop with just a glance. Hopefully he would be smart and just stay away. Stefan took me into the living room and we sat down. I automatically scanned the room looking for something out of place.

"Why are you so sketchy? Are you nervous. It's okay, I'm nervous too. I want this to work." Stefan pulled me out of my worrying thoughts and I did my best to smile at him. He was trying to be sweet.

"Yea, that's it. I'm just nervous." I lied and leaned back into the couch and he put his arm around me. This should feel right, but it didn't. I felt so out of place in this moment. I was so conflicted. One part of me wanted to find Damon right away and explain everything, and then yell at him for cheating on his girlfriend with me. Another part wanted to stay in Stefan's arms and hide from Damon the rest of my life.

"It's okay, things will be natural again and we can-" Stefan was cut off by his obnoxious phone ringing. He pulled it out and answered it on reflex. I listened to the unrecognizable voice on the other line and Stefan's mhms and okays. He hung up the phone then sat up from the couch and I couldn't tell you that I missed the contact from him.

"What's going on?" I stood up from the couch and prayed that hopefully we could get out of this house. The tension was unbearable.

"Matt's car broke down right around the corner. I'm going to go try to help him. You can stay here and I'll be back in a little bit."

"No!" I nearly screamed with desperation and I immediately regretted it. "I mean, can I come with you?"

"Elena, I'll be back sooner then you think." He smiled at me and walk out of the living room. A couple seconds later I heard the door slam. The sweat was building up on my palms and I hoped Damon would just leave me alone. That thought was broken when I heard footsteps coming from the parlor and I did the only thing I felt was reasonable. I ran. I jumped over the couch and sprinted towards the kitchen. When I got to the door I stopped and took a breath but I wasn't alone.

"Ahhhh!" I let a scream escape when Damon was leaning against the counter gracefully with a slightly amused and pissed up expression. Whose footsteps did I hear? I looked back behind me and nobody was there. Was I hearing things? Maybe I was too paranoid. I went to run away from the kitchen but Damon's stern voice stopped me.

"Don't." I froze in my position and then slowly turned around with probably the most guilty expression on my face. "Sit." He pointed to the stool next to the counter and I hesitantly walked over to it and sat down. I felt like a child about to be scolded by their furious father.

"I can explain." What was there to explain? It was painfully oblivious.

"So you are my brothers little girlfriend? How coincidental." I never noticed till now how different Damon was. Maybe it was just the moment but he was darker. There was something that lingered around him that was purely a mystery that I never noticed before.

"Yea, he's the guy who dumped me. We are giving it a shot again." I couldn't look at him. I could almost picture the judgmental looks coming from him.

"So you knew this whole time! You knew I was a Salvatore! What did you think you had something over Stefan? Ohhh, I slept with your brother ohhhh." He tried mocking me in a high voice and in any other situation it would of been funny. "What? Was that supposed to show him? Was that supposed to make him hurt like you? Or was he supposed to be jealous? Because Elena, Stefan and I already went down this road. I can give you a play by play how it will turn out."

"I didn't plan anything! It just happened! I didn't put the pieces together till halfway into the trip. I swear I didn't know who you were in till Alaric mentioned something."

"But you kept it a secret! You were being malicious and you know that! You used me!"

"You shouldn't even talk!" I was done with being the only one blamed for things.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled back at me.

"Oh I'm sure you know what it means."

"This isn't about me! This is about you and getting caught up in all your lies! When are you going to tell Stefan? When is whatever we had going to be shoved in his face?" He looked so angry and I tried to keep myself angry too but I kept falling back.

"Stefan will never find out. He can't."

"Good luck explaining why my name is permanently marked on you!" Just another thing I had to worry about. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head. We were going at this all wrong. We were never going to get through to each other with a fight.

"Damon." I slightly whispered in the calmest voice I could muster. "I'm being completely honest with you right now. When I first met you I hated you. And I'm sure the feelings were mutual." I tried to give a little laugh but Damon's face was still stone cold. "We became friends and I liked you, I really did. When I found out you were Stefan's brother I never planned on seeing you again. I even tried hiding from you, which never worked out. But when we started to see each other again I pushed back all my thoughts of Stefan. It was never about him. Sure for a while I liked the idea of you being his brother, but I liked you as a person more then that. I tried to tell you the truth but you got all sappy and wouldn't let me. Everything we shared, everything I told you, every moment was real Damon. Deep down you know that. But now spring break is over, everything we had is over." I stood up from the stool and tried to walk away.

"So that's what you are like? You just run away from your problems? Is that why you left? Why you couldn't even say goodbye? You got what you wanted and you left." I slowly turned around to look at him. I was shocked by the small amount of hurt in his voice. "Do I even know, anything about you?"

"I left because I found out the truth!"

"And what would that be?"

"I know you have a girlfriend. How am I supposed to take you seriously? So stop acting like your heart is on your sleeve and your the only one who was betrayed." Damon didn't say a word, didn't even show any emotion.

"Elena?" I heard Stefan come through the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen." I yelled loud enough for him to hear and it only took him a couple seconds to appear covered in grease.

"I'm going to go change then do you want to go get some food?"

"Sounds good." I smiled at him and he went to kiss my cheek but I stopped him. "Grease." I lied and he nodded. He left the kitchen and I just stood there silent.

"Hey Damon did you want to-" Alaric suddenly appeared in the kitchen from the other entrance and stopped talking when he saw I was here. "Oh."

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman." He laughed at me and I did my best to joke around about the situation. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here." He said simply. I guess he must of been behind the mysterious footsteps. "So I take it you finally told Damon you are in high school." I cringed at that.

"You're in high school! Oh this keeps getting worse and worse!"

"Thanks Alaric." I shot back. "No, he knows about me and Stefan."

"Alaric you knew!" I kind of felt relieved when Alaric was the one on the other side of Damon's glare instead of me for once.

"I pinky promised!"

"Will you guys keep it down! Stefan is going to know something is up!" I shouted at them in a whisper.

"You know what. We are going to forget this ever happened. Elena all you were to me was just a fling. You gave me exactly what I wanted in the end. It was the only thing you were good for and now that I got it we can just pretend that today was the first time any of us met. I'll go back to being Stefan's hotter older brother and you'll go back to being the naive girl that Stefan is using. Okay? Okay." He pushed past Alaric and was out of the kitchen in no time. I tried so hard to not let his words affect me. They cut like a knife but I kept reassuring myself as that he was just saying that because for once, the player got played.

"I'm sure Damon didn't mean it and he'll be sorry later." Alaric offered.

"I am sorry, but I did mean it." I heard Damon yell from another room. I was going to shout something back at him but an arm was being wrapped around my shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Stefan appeared and I nodded.

"Bye Alaric." I smiled at him and he just stared at us clearly not used to the picture. We walked through to living room and were just about to leave when I turned around and saw Damon getting a drink. Stefan was already half way out the door.

"It was nice meeting you Damon." With that I slipped out the door and followed Stefan.

_**AN: Ah, so there are still a lot of questions that need to be answered. Do you guys think Damon is really dating Katherine? Should someone let the truth slip to Stefan? And should Katherine ever make an appearance? **_

_**Next chapter I believe you get to know the truth about Katherine.**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews! I literally woke up to so many alerts on my phone that I just grabbed my laptop and started writing right away. So that just proves how much your reviews motivate me.**_

_**Review!  
**_


	11. Forgive me baby for what Ive done lately

_**I come and go like a boomerang**_  
_** Set me free and I'll come back again**_  
_**Thoughts of you in my head arose**_  
_** She loves me like a pedal on a rose**_  
_** I love her not last pedal on the floor**_  
_**Boomerang - Shwayze**_

I sat at the Grill across from Stefan and slowly ate my french fries. We've been sitting in silence for a while now and Stefan has been texting the whole time. I didn't miss the smile that was plastered on his face every time his phone buzzed when he got a text. If I was being honest I desperately wanted to know who he was texting but I didn't even think of asking. I was more preoccupied with thoughts of Damon and how or if I was going to explain this. I also couldn't stop the questions from going through my head. Why was Damon even in Mystic Falls? If he has a girlfriend why hasn't anyone mentioned her?

"Stefan." I finally broke our silence and he looked up at me surprised. " Why haven't you ever mentioned Damon?" He gave me a suspicious look but brushed it off as curiosity.

"He's not even worth mentioning." I watched as he quickly sent his text then put his phone down on the table.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say so I started playing with the straw from my soda. "You know, I was a little taken back when you introduced me as your girlfriend." I looked up from the straw to see him staring at his phone waiting.

"Oh yea, sorry. I just wanted a claim on you. Damon would of been trying to get in your pants every second he got alone with you." He mumbled still staring at the phone. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and tried not to think too much about what he just said.

"So what did you do all break?" I tried lightening the mood. There is too much angst in my life. "Was Mystic Falls boring as usual?"

"Actually I was in Durham."

"As in North Carolina?" What was he doing there? Where Damon lives? Or lived. I don't know. Things weren't sitting right. He nodded his head and grabbed his phone when it started to vibrate. "What did you?"

"I have a friend who goes to Duke. I just stayed with them." He was being pretty vague and I didn't understand why.

"Oh are they a friend of Damon's as well?" I couldn't help but ask more.

"Why would they know Damon?" It didn't slip by how he never answered the question.

"Well Damon goes to Duke, I just figured if you knew someone there, he did too."

"How did you know Damon went to Duke?" His head snapped up from his phone. I mentally cursed myself and searched for an answer.

"I overheard him talking." His phone buzzed again in his hand and he was totally out of it. I probably could of told him I had cancer and he wouldn't of heard it as he quickly texted back. It was starting to drive me crazy. I wanted to know who he was talking to so bad. I was starting to grow suspicious. I seriously doubt any texts from Matt would make him smile like that. "Stefan what are we doing here?" I was tired of the charade. Things didn't feel right.

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like we are forcing ourselves back into this. You dumped me for another girl. And here you are texting some girl this whole time when we are trying to reconnect."

"I'm not texting a girl. I'm texting... Tyler." My mouth dropped at the obvious lie.

"Bullshit! Look Stefan this was a mistake. You and I are a mistake." I slid out of the booth we were sitting at and went to walk out of the Grill but his hand wrapped around my arm, holding me back.

"Wait. Sit back down. Can we at least talk about this?" I looked at him and decided none of our problems would be fixed if I tried running away now. I hesitantly sat back down and waited for him. When he didn't say anything right away, I knew I had to.

"Stefan we can never work unless we are honest with each other." I knew I was sounding like hypocrite when I was hiding such a huge secret from him. "So when you broke up with me, who was the girl?" I was confident that I wanted answers. Stefan was quiet and I could tell he really didn't want to answer. "Who is she Stefan? How can you say you want to get back together when you just told me how bad you wanted this other girl? Why aren't you still with her? Why didn't you 'claim' her?"

"Ok, Elena. Just listen to me. That girl, she wasn't mine to begin with. We hooked up and then her...boyfriend found out. She wanted him not me." I couldn't believe this. So I was just his rebound? So he came back because he went after her? Damon was right, he was just using me.

"You're a piece of shit." I stood up from the booth and walked through the restaurant.

"Elena, wait!" I heard Stefan calling after me but I just ignored him. This whole situation just gave me deja vu.

I went home as fast as I could. This whole day was a mistake. I just wanted it to be over with. I wanted to forget all about Damon. I wanted to forget all about Stefan. I especially wanted to forget all about this other girl. There was more to this story and I knew that if I found out. I would explode from all the stress. When I got home I just crawled into my bed. I wanted to block it all out. I just wanted to sleep. The moment my eyes closed my phone started ringing. I groaned and sat up, finding my phone then answering it.

"What?"

"Elena, please. Don't be mad at me. Just... please come over to the boarding house. Give me one last chace to explain everything." I sighed at hearing Stefan's pleas on the other line. I really just wanted to be done with it. But I knew I'd never be done. There was too much history behind it to let whatever this was between us go.

"Ok, Stefan. One more chance." I sat up from my bed and quickly found the clothes I just discarded.

"You can just walk right in. I'll be waiting in my room." He hung up and I was already walking down the stairs.

I drove to Stefan's already regretting this little trip. I should of just waited for the morning. It would of been a lot better if I slept on it. I finally arrived at the boarding house and when I walked to the door my mind was screaming at me to go back. I stood in front of the huge door for a good minute, just staring at it. Was I sure about this? I opened the door anyway and walked inside. I always loved this place but right now I got a very cold feeling from being here. I walked through the parlor and headed for the stairs that let up to Stefan's room. I stopped and took a deep breath when I saw that Damon was walking down them.

"Hello, liar." He brushed past me and kept walking.

"Cheater." I mumbled after him but stopped when I heard him talk again.

"You know, I was wondering what makes you think I cheated on someone." I turned around to see Damon staring at me.

"Your girlfriend, Katherine, was it? She called you. I thought it was the alarm and accidentally answered it." I watched as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"And you just assumed she was my girlfriend?"

"No, she told me." He let a bitter laugh escape after I informed him.

"Katherine is no longer my girlfriend. She was a cheating slut that I've grown to hate. You shouldn't just jump to conclusions Elena." He turned the corner leaving me there speechless. How did I know if he was telling the truth?

"Damon!" I ran after him and followed him right into the library. "Wait, why would she say she was your girlfriend then?"

"Well, I guess we weren't officially over." He poured himself a drink that I assumed was some sort of whiskey. "You know, you weren't the only one wanting to escape that week." He took a long sip from the class and set it down.

"So you are saying, your girlfriend cheated on you so you went Miami?" This may be the biggest coincidence of a lifetime or the best lie I've ever may actually believe.

"Yep. Alaric was there and convinced me to show up. I met you and I think you know the rest." I didn't know what to say to that. It all matched up but it was too much. I watched as he grabbed another class and made another drink. He handed it me and I tried not to laugh. I guess he wouldn't know that normal Elena doesn't drink like that. I took the glass anyway and smiled at it. I guess in a strange way this could of been a peace offering.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't really like admitting to how wrong I was.

"So are we good?"

"What?"

"I didn't cheat on Katherine with you. Sure, I'm very pissed about you knowing Stefan but I can get over it. Now things will just be awkward around us all. You can't hate me anymore."

"So you aren't going to bring up the Stefan thing again?"

"Oh no." He laughed at me and shook his head. "I'm going to bring that up every chance I get." He took his drink and walked to the big couch in the middle of the room. I automatically followed behind and sat next to hit. "The way I see it, you owe me big time."

"You're right. I do owe you." I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes at the warmth coming from the fire place that was only a couple feet away. "So is that why you are back in Mystic Falls? Because of Katherine."

"The only reason I was staying at Duke was because of her. I realized the one place I wanted to be was home after that. Even thought I hate it here." I laughed a little then let my mind wander.

"Damon? When you said Stefan was using me, what did you mean?" My eyes were still closed as I tried to stay relaxed.

"He doesn't love you Elena. I'm sorry if that hurts but I think you know that deep down."

"He said the girl he left me for, didn't want him and he realized he made a mistake." I felt Damon tense up beside me. "But the whole night he was texting her. I know he was. So why would he say she didn't want him?"

"Because he lied. It wouldn't be a first."

"What are you trying to say?" I opened my eyes to see him.

"I'm saying Stefan is trying to have his cake and eat it too. I know he is still seeing that other girl. She never rejected him Elena."

"How do you know this?" Before he got time to answer I heard Stefan walking down the stairs. I quickly jumped off the couch and ran out of the room.

"Elena? I told you I'd be in my room."

"She was talking to me." Damon suddenly appeared right next to me. For a moment I didn't know what to do.

"Why would you talk to Damon?" Stefan grabbed my hand and dragged me up to his room, leaving Damon behind. I gave him one last glance as his words ran through my head. Was Damon telling me the truth? Once we were in Stefan's room, he slammed the door shut and looked back to me.

"Elena. I'm sorry." His eyes were pleading and the looked so easy to give into. "I never meant to make you feel like you were my second choice."

"Am I, Stefan? Am I your second choice? I know you were texting her tonight."

"You're right I was. But I'll never text her again." He stepped forward and cradled my head his his hands. "I'll never talk to Katherine ever again if that makes you happy. Let me prove to you, that you're my first choice. Always." His head swooped down and before I could protest he was kissing me. I couldn't comprehend and I couldn't respond because on the inside I was freaking out. Did he saw Katherine? All the pieces flew together. All the subtle hints were suddenly thrown in my face and I didn't know how I could miss them.

The moment Stefan's lips were off mine he moved so he was now looking into my eyes. In that moment I didn't know what to think. What Salvatore brother do I believe?

_**AN: So, a lot in one chapter! Just to clarify because it was so mixed up, Katherine was dating Damon. She cheated on him with Stefan. Damon found out, and went to Florida. Now Stefan is saying Katherine doesn't want him. So he tries getting Elena back but Damon told her Stefan and Katherine are still together. **_

_**I hope it wasn't too confusing! **_

_**Review!**_


	12. You're giving me butterflies

_**Born in the rain  
Torn by the pain  
She'll never shed a tear  
Scared of the floods it would bear  
She is lover. She's a fighter. Like no other lover I've ever spent the night with  
A kleptomaniac  
Steal your heart, wont give it back  
I gotta watch myself because here she comes again  
I'm going to fall right back into the trap  
Like the rat that I really am. **_

_**-Little Lorraine by Cisco Adler **_

I was lying in bed thinking. I had way too many things going on in life and whenever I found a moment of silence all I could do was think about those things. It was like I was driving myself insane. My thoughts consisted of Stefan and Damon. I gave Stefan one more chance. I didn't tell him how I knew about Katherine and Damon but I figured if he kept that secret then all mine were aloud to be kept as well. There was a part of me that still loved Stefan. I mean I've been mourning our break up for too long to just give up on him. And then there was Damon. I haven't talked to him since the other day when Stefan and I were fighting. I've been keeping my distance.

"I'm here!" Caroline busted through my bedroom door and turned on my lights. "Are we doing the whole 'in bed till 5pm' sulking ritual?" She came down and sat next to me on the bed.

"Yes." I'm beginning to think I'm predictable.

"I'm right there with you this time." I sat up and sat against the headboard, mimicking her position. "This whole Alaric thing has got me messed up."

"You really liked him, didn't you?"

"Yea." She sighed. "Just think of all the kinky sex I could be having with him being my teacher and all."

"Caroline!" I couldn't help but laugh as she was trying to be serious.

"Sorry. I forgot that you pretend to have virgin ears when that clearly isn't the case. I just think he has to get over the whole high school thing and then things will be different."

"I'm sure that's it." I didn't really know how to comfort her in this situation. But it was nice to know that we were both in the same position in a weird way. "What are you even doing here?"

"Oh, Jenna texted me. Apparently she was bored and made some huge extravagant dinner and she wanted people to come eat it." I didn't even know Jenna was cooking. How long have I been in bed?

"Since when do you and Jenna text?

"Don't you know she replaced you as my best friend?" She joked.

We both decided to get up and go downstairs. I couldn't even believe it was dark already. I wasted a whole day thinking about Stefan. When we reached the kitchen Jenna was in fact cooking for once.

"Jenna what are you doing?" We came and sat at the counter and watched as she ran around the kitchen.

"I was bored." The oven beeped and she quickly ran to it and pulled something out. "So I invited a friend over." She put down whatever she had cooking and walked back to us. I could see the little excitement in her eyes and I knew this friend was a guy.

"Oh, that explains the cooking." I finally put two and two together. I could see her slightly blush then look away.

"Well anyways, I was wondering if you could invite Stefan over, and maybe Caroline you could charm some guy to try my cooking as well."

"Oh so you just want us to make sure your date isn't awkward, just the two of you. I get it." Caroline and I both laughed at her. She was so obvious.

"It's not a date!" She yelled back and then started looking through drawers. "Please tell me, we are not out of garlic." We watched as she ran around the kitchen for a good minute.

"Any luck?"

"No, I'm going to have to go to the store. Do one of you want to come with and help me pick out a dessert?"

"I'll go." Caroline jumped off the stool and started walking to the door with Jenna. "Have fun asking Stefan to come over." She gave me a wink and then rushed out the door, afraid of my glare.

Once they were gone I stayed in the same position, not finding enough effort to go call Stefan. Of all days, I really did not want to see him. I didn't want to deal with drama. I sighed and got off the chair and went up the stairs to my room. Only for Jenna would I be doing this. In the back of my mind, I realized how wrong that thought really was. I quickly dialed Stefan's phone number and waited. It rang for awhile then he finally picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded out of breath and excited.

"Hey Stefan."

"Oh, Elena it's you." His whole mood went down and I was suddenly insulted. Was he expecting someone else?

"Umm Jenna is having people over to dinner and she wanted me to invite you." I probably should of mentioned that I wanted him here too, but that would of just been another one of my lies.

"Sure, I have nothing to do. What time?"

"I think like an hour. Jenna and Caroline just left to go grab some stuff from the store. See you then." I hung up the phone before the forced 'I love yous' started. I didn't even want to go there right now.

For the whole time Jenna and Caroline were gone I waited around the house. My thoughts were starting to creep up on me so I kept myself busy. I'm pretty sure I rearranged the pillows on the couch at least seven times. When they finally got back I was in the middle of switching around all the pots and pans that hung from the ceiling in the kitchen. I heard a very masculine laugh and I realized that it sounded very familiar. I went down the little hallway and peaked around the corner to get a look at who was here. My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw Damon Salvatore taking off his jacket along side Caroline and Jenna. I quickly rushed away from them, not wanting anyone to see me. I ran towards a mirror and fixed my hair while getting rid of the black smudges of eye liner under my eyes. It very much looks like I was in bed all day.

"Elena! Where are you?" I heard Jenna calling for me and I knew I had to make my presence known. I walked out into the kitchen to see Damon and Caroline leaning against the counter and Jenna riffling through two bags. Jenna finally looked up and smiled at me. "Caroline found a friend of hers at the store so she invited him over."

"Hey Damon." I smiled at him and then glared at Caroline. She gave me an apologetic look and then waived a white napkin in the air. I rolled my eyes and was about to signal to go talk in the other room when Jenna started asking questions.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Jenna was looking in between us confused.

"Stefan's brother." I said simply. I went and grabbed some plates from a shelf and started counting. "So how many people are going to be here."

"Did you call Stefan? With him it would be six." I grabbed six plates and set them down on the counter and then started counting silverware. Caroline started taking the plates and silverware and headed towards the dining room. The doorbell suddenly rang and Jenna immediately jumped up.

"Elena will you finish stirring this? It's probably my date!"

"So it is a date!" I yelled after her as she ran to the door. I then realized she left Damon and I here alone. I stepped over to the stove and started stirring whatever was in the big pan.

"This dinner is bound to be horribly awkward." Damon was suddenly right beside me.

"I think you just read my mind." Damon knocked my hand off the wooden spoon I was stirring with and pushed me out of the way.

"You're stirring too fast." He stated and I watched him carefully. I never noticed how he does everything so gracefully. It was almost unnatural. After a moment of silence he finally broke it. "So how is the thing with my brother going?" If it was anybody else I would say to them to mind their own business, but for some reason I felt like I could tell Damon anything.

"The exact definition of 'trouble in paradise'." I mumbled and sat up on the counter while I watched him.

"Yea, it's written all over you face. You look miserable. Just the mention of Stefan's name made you cringe. Trust me, I noticed. And I think I know why." He wasn't looking at me but he still had a smirk on his face.

"Go on." I was slightly amused where he was taking this all.

"Because you aren't with the right Salvatore brother." he said it as if it was painfully obvious. I laughed to make things not so serious but very serious thoughts were going through my head.

"Whatever you say Damon, but Stefan is the one I'm with."

"Well I doubt that's how it's going to be for long." He stopped stirring and walked over to me. He put his hand one both sides of the counter, trapping me there.

"And why is that?" Woah. I probably shouldn't be flirting with him back.

"The weeks we spent apart after spring break, did you even miss me at all?" I didn't answer him right away so he gave me a look. "Come on, I'll always tell you what I'm thinking."

"Sure. I missed you."

"See, that and the fact we both know, I still turn you on, just proves that you're with the wrong brother." He was dangerously close to me. He was so tempting but I knew I had to stop this. Someone could walk in at any moment and I had no idea how I would explain this position.

"Actually Damon, you are kind of like all talk. I wasn't that impressed." I joked but for a moment he looked stricken for words. His eyes went to slits when he realized I was just playing a game.

"Very funny Elena, but we both know I am highly exceptional." He leaned in again and got awfully close. "Your screams just proved it." I laughed and then punch him in his arm at being so crude. He then backed up when we heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Can you two be anymore obvious." Caroline entered the kitchen and I officially hated how blunt she was. "I need cups. If you guys are going to have impulsive sex right here on the counter, then I suggest you do it somewhere away from the food I'm going to eat." I jumped off from the counter and moved out of the way so she could reach the cups.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Damon was casually leaning against the counter and was looking at her.

"Jenna's little date is a friend of ours." Caroline huffed out between her teeth. I haven't seen Caroline this angry since Laura Miller wore the same dress as her to homecoming. Damon and I both basically ran over to the edge of the kitchen and peaked into the dinning room looking to see Alaric sitting at the table. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help a little snicker fly out. I turned towards Damon to see him highly amused. "I have to keep an eye on them." I heard her mumble.

"Karma's a bitch." I told Caroline as she walked back out to the dining room. I walked back towards the stove and stirred the sauce in the pan one more time then shut the stove off. I turned back around to look at Damon when I noticed a random spoon that fell on the floor. I picked it up and walked over to the dishwasher. As I was bent over putting the spoon in the dishwasher I felt a finger brushing up my shirt in the back.

"Your brand is showing." I immediately shot up and slapped Damon arm.

"Someone could of walked in at any moment and saw that!" He just laughed as I slapped him again. A laugh slipped out of me as he grabbed my hands and I was no longer able to hit him.

"Saw what?" The last voice that I really wanted to hear right now came from the entrance to the kitchen. Damon hands immediately let go off mine and I backed away from him.

"Hey Stefan." My voice was high as I felt like we just got caught doing something wrong.

"Saw what?" He repeated and looked between us.

"Umm. Damon tried the sauce. Jenna didn't want anyone tasting it till it was perfect." I lied as smoothly as I could.

"I'm going to go say hi to Alaric." Damon awkwardly left the room, leaving Stefan and I there alone.

"What's Damon doing here?" Stefan walked towards me and immediately embraced me in a hug and a brief kiss.

"Caroline invited him." I mumbled while turning around and trying to find something to preoccupy myself with.

"Why would she invite him? And why is your number in his phone? I was using it today and saw it. For only knowing each other for a couple of days you guys have gotten awfully close. Are you sure that Monday was the first day you two met?" I gulped back the lump in my throat and did anything I could to get out of this situation.

"Hey, Elena can you grab another cup?" I heard Caroline yell and I thanked god for the distraction. I turned around and reached up for a glass. The last one was on the very top shelf and I had to go on my tippy toes.

"Elena what is on your back?" I quickly grabbed a cup and went down. I probably had the guiltiest expression on my face.

"What?" I tried to look innocent but I didn't think I was fooling him.

"Turn around, let me see your back." He was being stern, almost demanding.

"Stefan it's nothing. Caroline needs this cup really bad. You heard her desperate yell from there." I was over exaggerating and I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. That situation was about to turn bad.

I went into the dinning room and saw everyone sitting nicely. Jenna and Alaric were sitting next to each other as Damon sat next to Caroline. I took a seat that was directly across from Damon. Jenna started bringing out the food and then Stefan sat right next to me. Once the food was all set out everyone was more silent. I'm sure every person at the table besides Jenna felt awkward. I looked around the table and all I could think of was how small this world is. Caroline was staring daggers at Jenna and Stefan was staring down Damon. Alaric was focused on the food in front of him, not daring to look up form his plate. And while all this is happening Damon had a huge smirk on his face. It almost like he enjoys the tension.

"Jenna what ever happened to Logan Fell? You know, the guy you were in love with? What was it, a week ago?" Caroline sounded clearly bitter as she stared down Jenna. I shot Caroline a warning look and Jenna just looked confused by the whole ordeal.

"He sent me an email the other day saying he had to move away." Jenna innocently gave information that I knew Caroline would spin around in a bad way.

"So you are saying he didn't think you were worth his time to say goodbye face to face." I kicked Caroline under the table and when she didn't even flinch I kicked her harder.

"Ow!." Damon shrieked and I realized I kicked the wrong person. "Whoever is trying to play footsie with me, needs to do a better job at it." I noticed Stefan gave me an odd look but I shrugged it off.

"Jenna can you pass the rolls?" I tried bringing the attention to something else. "So , it was a real luck that you got that teaching job." It still felt weird to call him my teacher.

"Yep. Pure luck." He really didn't sound like he believed he was lucky.

"Yea, what are the chances that our teacher gets fired and you, of all people, become our teacher." Caroline added sarcastically. She tried to pull off a laugh but it didn't sound right. "So crazy."

"Elena, what is all going on here?" Stefan was whispering in my ear and I really didn't know what to say. "Why is my brother staring at you and why is Caroline trying to embarrass Jenna?"

"Stefan I think you're being over observant." I laughed it off but was actually slightly panicking. It's only been a couple days and he was already picking up on things.

"Elena, who was that boy you kept talking about?" I suddenly tensed up and turned towards Jenna. What the hell was she doing? "You know, the one you met in Florida."

"Jenna I think you had too many glasses of wine." I tried brushing it off but she kept insisting.

"No, Elena. Remember? You told me that really funny story." I didn't know what to do . I felt cornered, I did what any normal person would do. I lied.

"Oops. Dropped my fork." I immediately pushed my chair out and went under the table, having the table cloth almost hide me all the way. I stayed under there waiting for them to start a different conversation. I tugged on Damon's pants and waited for him to come down. When he didn't move at first I waited and tugged again till I heard him say he was going to come help me find the fork.

"What are you doing?" He was right in my face and tried to get under the table the best he could.

"Stefan is totally on to us. I think he saw my tattoo." I whispered.

"You mean my brand?"

"Shut up! Jenna is running her mouth up there. Stefan keeps asking questions, what do I do?"

"You lie. Simple." He went to go back up but the stopped and smirked at me. "So you were talking about me?" I rolled my eyes and started crawling out from under the table but then suddenly I was being pulled back to him. He kissed me briefly on the lips then was suddenly backing up and standing up from the table.

"Found it!" I yelled and went up.

"Elena, what the hell?" Stefan was glaring at me. I guess searching for a fake fork on the ground wasn't the best table manners. I sat down and smiled politely at everyone. I was feeling a little light headed.

"So Jenna, you are awfully busy aren't you? I mean with going back to school and then raising two kids. You just have such a busy life, I'm sure you have no room in your life for a serious steady boyfriend right now." Caroline was pestering Jenna once again and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my god!" Everything was just getting to me. All the secret messages, all the second meaning behind every word. I quickly stood up from the table. "I'm going to go throw up or something." I walked out of the dining room, not even looking back.

"Was it my cooking?" The last thing I heard was Jenna. I feel like I was finally cracking. This was all just too much. It felt like my head was going to explode. I sat down on a step from the stairs and buried my head into my hands. I just wanted to disappear. I wanted to be back in Florida. I think I'd give it all just to go back to spring break.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Caroline walking towards me. She sat down on the stair while we sat in silence.

"Sorry, I went a little crazy back there. I'm just so tired of this all." I looked at her to see her staring at her feet.

"I'm pretty sure everyone thinks you have an eating disorder now. And I'm sorry. It was mostly my fault. I'm the one who couldn't shut my mouth."

"No I get it. I understand why you were so angry." We sat on the stair for a good amount of time when we both decided to go back. We walked in to see only Alaric sitting at the table. I frowned and walked into the kitchen.

"Yea, you're right Jenna. Stefan and Elena's babies would be totally adorable." Damon was in the middle of drying a dish when he gave me a look that screamed 'help me'.

"Where is Stefan?" I looked around trying to find him.

"He just left. He said he would call you." Jenna was putting a dish away as I stood there shocked. He just left? Without saying goodbye? Was he mad? Did he suspect something?

"Oh." I mumbled and walked into the kitchen. "Jenna you can go by Alaric. I'm sure Damon and I can finish." She just smiled and handed me a towel then left the room.

"Tonight was a fail."

"You think?" I grabbed a dish from the sink that was set out to dry. "Stefan totally knows something."

"So what if he does?" I looked up at Damon like he was crazy. If Stefan found out... oh that would be so bad.

"Don't even joke."

"I don't get it Elena. Do you even love him?" I wanted to act offended and say of course I loved him but I didn't have enough effort in me.

"I love things about him." There was a moment of long silence when Damon finally handed me the last plate.

"So you don't actually love him?"

"Yes I do. I love Stefan." I tried adding it and making it sound convincing.

"That's just the saddest lie." With that he threw the towel in his hands down onto the counter. "I'll see you around Elena." I watched him turn the corner heading to the door. I wanted to go after him but my feet wouldn't move from the spot.

"You know I think Damon and Caroline would be the cutest couple." I gasped at Jenna being suddenly in the kitchen. Caroline and Damon? Gross.

"I'm just going to go to bed. Will you tell Caroline I say bye and just explain I'm tired. Have fun on the rest of your date."

"It's not a date!"

I turned out of the kitchen and hauled myself up the stairs. I was so tired but I knew sleep probably wasn't going to come so easily. I had even more things to think over now.

_**AN: Ah so effin long. So I wrote this basically half asleep, so if there are grammar errors or words that got mixed up and don't make sense, sorry. I'm kind of dumb as it is to begin with and then add being tired, it's not pretty. But I really tried! I fell asleep like three times while proofreading, which may be a bad sign. I feel a little delusional but I hope it all made sense and you liked it. Next chapter I believe is going to be about Katherine again. But I change my mind too much so I don't know. **_

_**And if anyone is wondering/cares. All my song lyrics in the beginning are either Cisco Adler or Aaron Smith. And they make the band shwayze but I take their independent stuff too. I'm kind of slightly obsessed with Cisco Adler. **_

_**Your reviews make me smile. I love you all. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. **_

_**Be nice and review. Even if it's a flame you're still being nice. In a mean way. **_


	13. You're on my mind and I can't erase it

_**Love is contagious.**_  
_**Its so very dangerous but I like to play with fire**_  
_**Maybe I'm a fool because I've made a couple bad mistakes**_  
_**I don't know what to do my love**_  
_**Ever since you ran away**_  
_**Love is crazy**_  
_**And I'm definitely maybe crazy myself**_  
_**Love is amazing**_  
_**It's amazing how crazy it makes me**__**  
-Maybe I'm a fool by Cisco Adler**_

I sat at the Grill across from Stefan waiting for him to talk. He picked me up today saying we needed to discuss some stuff. We ate at the Grill and I knew he was prolonging the real conversation. I just wanted to know what it was about. I prayed that he wouldn't bring up that disastrous dinner last night but I knew he was growing suspicious. I finally excused myself to go the bathroom, just to get some air from the tension. I got up and walked over to the doors but didn't go in the restroom. I waited for a good minute but then I felt eyes on me.

"Elena." I turned around at hearing the voice of no other then Damon.

"What are you doing here?" I glanced over at Stefan to see him oblivious to this whole encounter.

"Problem drinker." He shrugged as if I should of already knew that and showed the glass of some sort of alcohol in his hand.

"Figures." There was a brief moment of silence but I knew I had to bring up last night. "Look Damon, we have to stop being so obvious. We totally act like we already know each other and you can't just go around kissing me under tables whenever you feel like it." I crossed my arms and tried to have a serious look on my face but Damon was laughing at me.

"But I like kissing you." He stepped forward, getting in my personal space which forced me to look up at him.

"I told you Stefan is getting suspicious. For some reason he just thinks the worst of me."

"No, Elena he thinks the worse of me."

"Why?"

"Because we've already been down the road of fighting for the same girl. He just thinks I'm trying to get revenge on him or something."

"Are you?" For a moment I got a little insecure thinking maybe this was all just a game to Damon. When he didn't answer there was a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that maybe my suspicions were true. I pushed past him not letting him even defend himself. I had to get back to Stefan anyway.

"Elena, come back." I rolled my eyes at Damon's yells from behind me and quickly rushed through the sea of people at the Grill and found my way back to the table Stefan and I were at. I sat down and Stefan didn't even make a peep.

"Just spit it out Stefan." I was tired of waiting and I could tell he was hesitant to actually start the conversation.

"I don't want you to talk to Damon anymore."

"What?" I really wasn't expecting that. "Stefan you can't forbid me to talk to your brother. He's YOUR brother for gods sakes."

"I know, but I don't trust Damon. He's already got his claws into you."

"Stefan you're being paranoid. Damon has nothing to do with our relationship."

" I don't care. You're not going to talk to him or see him anymore." The way he said it, was like it was a done deal. As if I couldn't stand up for myself.

"No, Stefan. You cannot tell me what to do."

"As your boyfriend I can tell you to do whatever I want." This was getting to a whole other level. It wasn't so much as not being able to see Damon but the fact he thinks he can control me. That is not going to fly with me.

"Stefan you are not my father. If I want to talk to Damon, I will."

"We both know your father died a long time ago, Elena. This is the way it's going to go." Did he really just say that to me? I was struck speechless as I stared at Stefan. This wasn't the Stefan that I thought I loved.

"That was pretty low Stefan." I wasn't even angry anymore. "I'll be waiting in your car for you to take me home. Just give me some space." I stood up from the chair I was sitting at and grabbed all my stuff. I made my way to the door but not without catching Damon's eye first. I gave him once last glance then pushed through the doors of the Grill and searched for Stefan's car.

When I found it, I ran to the passenger side and quickly got in while taking a deep breath. I literately wanted to crawl out of my skin. How could things be going so horrible? I just wanted to scream. I heard the door to the Grill squeak and my head snapped in the direction praying it wasn't Stefan. I got the exact opposite, Damon. I noticed that Stefan's car was right next to his and then tried to hide. I couldn't deal with him right now.

When I saw that hiding in the front seat was useless I quickly jumped into the back and laid down on the backseat, trying to hide myself. In the back of my mind I realized how pathetic this really was. I closed my eyes and just hoped for the best. I waited for a while and when I didn't hear any noise I hesitantly raised my head and came face to face with Damon through the glass window in the back. I gave a weak smile and he just stared at me.

"Really? I would say that was the worst hiding attempt I've ever seen." He went and opened the passenger side door before I could protest and pushed the seat back and climbed in next to me.

"What are you doing?" Stefan was going to be out any minute and this would not look good.

"What happened? You totally rushed out of there."

"It's none of your business Damon. You have to leave!" I tried pushing him back towards the door but he wouldn't budge. I finally gave up and huffed. If we got caught this would be all his fault.

"Stop, pouting. Come on, we are friends." I ignored him and scooted away as I felt a chill. I shivered and of course he noticed. "You're freezing." He slid out of his jacket and held it out towards me. "Here." I took it because I was cold even though I really didn't want to.

"I'm mad at you right now." I leaned back in the seat and looked out the other window, trying to avoid eye contact. I knew it was childish but I wasn't a huge fan of either Salvatore brother right now. "Don't act like you actually care if I'm upset. You were just using me."

"I never said that!" He was quickly defensive and my head snapped in his direction.

"You never denied it either."

"Fine, I'll do it right now." I was still glaring at him. "I'm not using you. If anyone should be mad between us about 'using' each other it's me." Oh there he goes bringing up that again.

"You said you could forgive and forget."

"I never said forget." He was now glaring right back. I didn't want to fight with him. I was so tired of fighting and stressing out over situations. I wanted to desperately just relax.

"So you are mad at me?" I never thought he was still mad. I thought we got over that hump.

"You just gave Stefan another chance, like nothing. When we could of had something." Today was just full of surprises.

"You're upset with me, because I gave Stefan another chance?" I thought he was mad at me for supposedly 'using' him, which I never did.

"There are a lot of things I still hold against you Elena." He wasn't looking at me now but I was studying him hard. I was trying to read him, I already knew I wouldn't be right.

"Then why do you stay around Damon? Why do you act like we could actually ever be friends if you hold a grudge against me."

"Because I like you. There is a reason I slept with you and there is a reason why I want you around." I felt myself blush and tried to push past the little butterflies in my stomach. "You played a player. That's what kept me interested. There is something about us that just fits with me, that's just right. You know that Elena but you've been denying it ever since we got back. You know for a while you were happy but your not anymore, and it's his fault."

"I am happy."

"It's written all over your face that your not."

"You are being very bold Damon."

"Well I'm never wrong." At that a small smile cracked through his serious gaze.

"And you are awfully confident." I smiled back at him without even realizing it.

"And you are surprised by that?" Damon leaned in closer to me, to the point where he rested his forehead against mine.

"Don't do something I'll regret Damon. I'm good a girl. I don't do things like this." I saw him trying to keep in a laugh but he wasn't able to control it. "What?"

"You're a good girl?" He laughed again and then backed away from me. "It's cool, I play pretend too." I couldn't help but laugh but that immediately stopped when I heard the door to the Grill close and Stefan walking to the car. I felt the panic creep up on me and I didn't know what to do.

"Hide!" I shoved Damon down on the seat and crawled over the front seat. "Don't you say anything about my butt!" I said over my shoulder as I finally got into the seat.

"How'd you know I was going-"

"Shut up." I said right when Stefan reached the door. There was silence when he got in and I could tell he was still very upset about our fight. I was too, it just wasn't on my mind at this very moment. We pulled out from the parking lot and there was still silence. I didn't know what do. How was I going to get Damon out of here?

"Where did you get that jacket?" For a moment I didn't realize what he was talking about in till I noticed I still had Damon's jacket on.

"Oh umm. It's an old grubby jacket of Jeremy's." I felt Damon kick the back of my seat and I held in a yelp. "I just grabbed it on the way out, so I wouldn't be cold."

"Oh." Was all Stefan said as the silence returned. "Look I'm sorry you got so upset when I said you couldn't talk to Damon anymore." In the corner of my eye I saw Damon's head pop up with a very confused expression. On reflex my hand came and slapped his head back down. I looked back at Stefan to see him very confused.

"I thought I saw a fly." I turned away from him looking out my window with wide eyes. I really didn't want to talk about Damon when he was literately right behind us.

"Back to what I was saying-"

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I cut him off when I got an idea. I took of Damon's jacket and leaned over the front seat. I gave Damon a sympathetic look as I took the jacket and covered him.

"Stop trying to dodge the topic." I wasn't paying much attention to Stefan as I came back to the front of the car.

"Huh?"

"Just don't talk to Damon anymore!" Stefan nearly screamed finally getting fed up with me. I watched as Stefan jolted and almost hit his head on the steering wheel. I was confused in till I realized Damon must have something to do with that. "What was that?" Stefan went to turn around but I stopped him.

"Just a bumpy road. We don't need to get in an accident so concentrate." I made him look back at the road. That was too close. And Damon was not helping. We finally pulled up to my house and I let out a breath but then I remembered that just because I was home didn't help Damon out at all. I needed to find a way to distract Stefan so I did the only thing I thought I could. I grabbed Stefan's face and kissed him. I didn't feel the spark that I used to. My heart didn't feel like it was going to fall out of my chest. In fact my eyes didn't even close. I looked down at Damon to see him openly gagging and frowning at us. I realized this wasn't helping at all so I stopped.

"That was..." Stefan trailed of and I didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Walk me to my door?" Stefan nodded the got out of the car. "This is your chance, go!" I yelled at Damon and got out too and ran over to Stefan, taking his hand in mine. We walked up the pathway and I glanced back at the car to see Damon crawling out of it, trying to be as silent as he could.

"Can I come in?" Stefan said as we got up on the porch. I looked back to him and frowned.

"It's been a long day. We can hangout tomorrow."

"Okay." He looked a little disappointed but I didn't feel bad at all. I glanced back to Stefan's car to see Damon nowhere in sight.

"Bye." I opened my house door and walked inside and quickly shut the door and went to the window. I watched Stefan walk back to his car and then slowly descend down the street. Once I was sure he was gone I ran back to the door and had it wide open in seconds. Damon suddenly came out of a bush and was brushing a leaf off. I laughed at him and he glared at me.

"You're lucky you are cute." He said as he walked through my door but stopping quick to kiss my cheek. Here comes those butterflies...

_**AN: So I tried getting this out yesterday but I ended up falling asleep in the middle of writing. I had a bad case of writers block but I hope this way okay. Sorry about not updating more but its been one hell of a week. You don't even know. It goes from almost buying a puppy to getting sick on a date and then to rear ending a cop. **_

_**Soooooo I had a bad time with writers block because I wanted to bring Katherine into the story and I was sort of leading up to it but now I don't think I want to do that. So I shoved this out. Do you think I should bring Katherine into this or leave her on the sidelines of just another douche thing about Stefan?**_

_**Okay so this is where I really want your opinion. I have these stories all mapped out in my head but I don't know which one to do. Take a look at the summaries and if you don't mind tell me which one sounds somewhat interesting. I'm so conflicted. **_

_**1. Werewolves are after Damon so he has Bonnie put a spell on him to appear to be staked. Elena see's Damon all grey and assumes he is dead. What are the after affects? **_

_**2. Damon's new thing of spilling his guts then erasing memories comes to halt when he tries to compel the wrong girl. She is a witch and felt bad for him so she decides to give him back the one thing he has been wanting most, his humanity. Damon is sent to an alternate universe where there is no vampires or sibling rivalry. How are the relationships he has changed? And how long will the gift of humanity last?**_

_**3. AU. Elena's bestfriend, Caroline, was being cheated on by Damon Salvatore. Elena and Caroline hatch a plan to hurt Damon just as bad as he hurt Caroline. What happens when Elena starts to fall for him while she is messing with his head? And what if Damon was playing her right back? **_

_**Review!**_


	14. The same ol' shit come later come sooner

_** Said I'd never fall in love again but I was talking like a man who doesn't know  
A love is like thunder, a love is like lightning, a love is like rain  
And I don't want to let it in  
I let her take control of my heart and she lost it.  
And brother what are you doing, you've been here once before  
You rose from the wounds of your soul  
Here we go again  
- Love is like by Cisco Adler**_

"What's happening?" I ran into my living room with a big bowl full of popcorn and sat next to Damon on the floor, facing towards the TV. We were watching a scary movie and I'm pretty sure I just missed the good part.

"The main chick just got butchered." Damon said with little emotion. This movie didn't even affect him a little bit. Which I didn't understand how that was possible.

"You've totally seen this before." That had to be the only solution.

"Nope. I think Hollywood needs to do a better job on their special affects."

"You just have no imagination." I said while shoving popcorn into my mouth. I jumped a little at a scary part and all I could hear was Damon laughing hysterically at me. "Shut up." I laughed while shoving him and then going back to watching the movie. I leaned back against the couch that for some reason wasn't good enough for Damon and I. I froze when Damon's arm instinctively wrapped around me in the most casual way. This definitely wasn't something a girl does with her boyfriend's brother.

"This movie is horrible." I heard him mumble and a smile spread across my face.

"When I become a writer I'm going to make you read over all my stuff. I think if I got a thumbs up from you I could make millions."

"It's going to be very hard to get that thumbs up."

"I know, but now I'm thinking your opinion will matter most."

"As if it didn't matter before." He laughed it off and we went back to watching the movie. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to my future. Did this mean Damon was going to be in my future? Where was Damon heading in his life? I'm sure he had goals too.

"Damon, what are you going to do with your life?" I hoped I wasn't being to personal.

"I don't know."

"Are you ever going to go back to Duke?" I thought about him leaving and those two weeks we spent apart. I don't want that to happen again.

"I didn't officially drop out. I guess I should go back. Classes just started back up again. But I really don't want to go." I titled my head to get a good look at him.

"I don't want you to go back either." I looked back down away from his face. I sounded awfully selfish.

" I don't know if I have a choice."

"You should just stay here with me. We could be like, best friends." That sounded weird. After all, Damon was the one continuously saying that he doesn't think it is possible to be friends with someone you are attracted to. Which at first I agreed with him, but in this situation, what was I supposed to do?

"You know how I feel about that." I let out a breath, knowing he would probably say that. "Listen Elena, we both know that I don't want to just be your friend." He was brushing on territory that I didn't want to get into right now. I wanted to push that all in the back of my mind.

"That's all we can be Damon. I owe it to myself to try with Stefan. I can't just forget all those days I spent missing him. I love him, Damon. I was with him for such a long time, and we were good with each other."

"Obviously it wasn't that good."

"But it was safe. You're the exact opposite of that."

"I don't understand why you want safe!" We were starting to flow into an argument instead of just conversation but I didn't want that. I didn't want to argue.

"Just chill out Damon. Let's not ruin our night with a fight. We were having a good time before this. Let's just go back to that." I tried sounding calm. I shifted and scooted away from Damon so that his arm was no longer wrapped around me and went back to watching the movie. It never went back to or comfortable state as there was now tension filled in the air.

"I should probably go." Damon said but I turned and grabbed onto him before he could sit up.

"The movie is not done." I simply said as my grip tightened on him, signaling that I really didn't want him to leave me. He complied and this time I laid back while putting my head in his lap. I watched the movie and it wasn't long before I felt my eye lids grow heavy. I tried blinking it away but I couldn't and eventually gave into the sleep that was so persistent to get me.

* * *

"What is going on here!" I could hear a familiar voice that sounded far away. I was half asleep but the voice wouldn't stop yelling. I forced myself to blink open my eyes when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened my eyes and sunshine filled my vision. I immediately came to and started to panic. Damon must of fallen asleep too because he was still here. "Elena!" My head shot over to the stairway. Jenna was looking at us very confused and then the doorbell rang again.

"Jenna, we fell asleep."

"What is Stefan's brother doing here?" She gave me a judgmental look and I was about to say something when Damon started to shift. I then noticed I was basically on top of him and moved out of the way.

"Damon! Wake up." I watched as he slowly woke up and blinked a couple times.

"What am I doing here?" He looked around and I could see reconciliation cross his face. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"Elena, Stefan is at the door." My head flashed to Jenna as she was standing at the door about to open it.

"Don't!" I screamed as her hand went to the door knob.

"Elena what is going on?" I ignored Jenna and grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him to the stairs. I shoved him up them and he easily went.

"I'll down in a sec." I said over my shoulder as Damon and I ran up the stairs. When I got to my room I shut the door and took a couple deep breaths. That was too close.

"So this is where the magic happens." Damon looked around my room and for a moment I forgot all about Stefan and actually let a laugh escape.

"What are you doing?" I watched Damon flopped down on my bed.

"I'm just trying to see what its like when you lay here at night thinking about me."

"I don't do that." I added quickly and laid down next to him and stared at my ceiling.

"You should put a picture of me, right there." He pointed to up right above his face and I couldn't help but giggle. "You know, so you don't have to imagine me, I'll be right there."

"You think too much of yourself." I rolled my eyes and sat up. "I should go see Stefan."

"I don't care about Stefan." He rolled over onto his side and grabbed my arm, forcing me to lay back down.

"He's your brother. He's my boyfriend."

"But I can still do this." He tilted his head and kissed me quick. I didn't have time to push him away when he went back to his position before.

"No you can't." I said even though I liked it.

"You never stop me." He leaned in again but this time my hands flew to his chest before he got close enough.

"I'm stopping you now." I sat up again and so did he. "We have to stop this Damon. We are getting closer and closer to getting caught by Stefan."

"We should just tell him." No, no, no, no, no. We could not tell him. "I want to tell him."

"No Damon."

"Why not?"

"Damon. Stefan will be so mad if he found out. I just got him back, if he knew I was lying to him we would be done. I can't lose him again!" I wanted him to understand.

"But you have me."

"I'm dating Stefan, Damon. I love Stefan. I'm going to be with Stefan, not you." I was going a little too far but the thought of Stefan finding out literally made me sick to my stomach. I immediately regretted the words that came out of my mouth when I saw Damon look up at the ceiling again and let a laugh without humor escape.

"I should of known you'd be just like Katherine." He sat up from my bed and walked to the door.

"What are you doing Damon?" I panicked when I saw his hand on the door handle. He didn't answer me just opened the door and stepped out of the room. I immediately jumped off the bed and ran after him. "Get back in here!" I screamed, not caring if someone could hear.

"No, I think I might go say hello to my baby brother."

"Don't do this Damon! Please!" I was literately begging him as he stepped down each step. I followed him and tried to get a hold of his arm but I couldn't stop him.

"Oh Stefannnnn!" He called throughout the house in a high voice and I knew that it was over. There was no use in fighting it now.

"Damon!" I heard Stefan but didn't see him yet but once I reached the end of the stairs I saw him come from the living room. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Oh, did Elena not tell you we are friends? Or a little more then that."

"Stop it Damon!" I said sternly as my eyes were flashing between a furious Damon and a confused yet pissed Stefan.

"Elena, please explain."

"So you're telling me Stefan that Elena never told you that we met each other way before the day you 'introduced' us?" I watched Stefan as his face went emotionless and Damon started talking like a crazed man.

"What!"

"Oh yea, and by the way Stefan, we both screwed the same girl...again! Talk about lightning striking twice, right?" Damon let out a laugh and didn't stop.

"You guys slept together!" I saw the pain and utter shock cross Stefan's face.

"Oh wait, here comes an even better shocker." Damon's hands came around my waist and I fought against him. I tried hitting his chest and running away but he was just too strong for me. His hands lifted the back of my shirt up and he forced me to turn around. I had no choice and at this moment the tears broke loose as I finally cracked. Why was Damon doing this? When his hand let go of me I immediately pulled my shirt down and looked at Stefan. My eyes were begging for forgiveness but his were so cold. He looked at me with such hate that I wanted to just fall down and sob at his feet. This was all Damon's fault!

"Stefan, I'm so sorry!" My words didn't even affect Stefan.

"How does it feel Stefan? Does it feel good? I highly doubt it. Now you know how I felt when you took Katherine away from me!" Damon yelled at Stefan again and my tears immediately stopped as I focused on Damon. A whole new feeling of betrayal went through me.

"I knew you were just using me!" I pushed against Damon chest, trying to hurt him. I punched at him over and over again till his hands wrapped around mine.

"You needed to learn a lesson." He spat at Stefan, completely ignoring me. "Now every time you look at her, every time you touch her, just know I did the same thing, and better." I stared at Damon in shock. This was a whole other side to him I never saw. He had such hate buried in him. I never thought this would happen. Stefan backed up away from us and headed to the door.

"Stefan, don't go!" I ran after him and he stopped.

"Elena we are done. I want nothing to do with you. I should of known you were just a selfish slut." I felt a stab at my heart from his words. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "You're pathetic." I froze as I watched him leave my house without any other words. I stood there watching him go and then my attention was brought back to Damon.

"Leave Damon." I said as calmly as I could.

"Elena-."

"Leave." I cut him off with a little more force. I was on the verge of breaking again and he was pushing me.

"No."

"Get out of my house!" I shouted and glared at him. "Get out of my house and get out of my life." I said a little bit more calmly.

"I'm sorry." he came to the door and I shoved him out. "It was just heat of the moment."

"I don't ever want to see you again. Don't call me, don't text me, don't even think about me." There was a moment of silence and his eyes pleaded that he made a mistake. "I hate you Damon." I slammed the door shut. At that moment I wanted to be done forever, with each Salvatore brother.

_**AN: Don't hate me... :) **_

_**I gotta say a HUGE thank you for all the reviews! Last chapter was my most reviewed chapter for this story. I almost had the same number of reviews from back when I killed Damon in my other story, and trust me I pissed a lot of people off. Haha. I mean seriously you are spoiling me rotten. **_

_**Oh, and I reread this story and I got to apologize for some really bad grammar mistakes or words getting mixed up. I think what happens a lot is that I spell a word horribly wrong and when I do spell check I think it's a different word then what I intend it to be and change it completely and don't catch it when I proofread. So I'm sorry. Don't think I'm lazy because I really do reread it over and over again, I just don't catch things. **_

_**But anyway, tell me what you think. **_

_**Review!**_


	15. Do you think of me by accident?

_**I know a place where the hearts don't break  
But nothing good is free  
It'll cost you your heart and your soul  
Gotta pretty young thang goin' out with a bang  
Gettin' used up so beat and bruised up  
The same ol' shit come later come sooner  
Nuthin' new just a diferent case  
Screamin' out there's no place like home  
And then she spend another night alone  
Heart and Soul by Shwayze**_

I pulled into my usual spot in the school parking lot and sighed. School just didn't feel right at this moment. I was thankful that the school year was almost over and that meant so was high school. The thought only comforted me for a second when thinking that high school was over so that meant all the drama was too, but then realized a college guy was involved with the drama. Surely it never ends. I got over it and then stepped out of the car into the slight drizzle coming from the sky. I couldn't wait till one day where the sun was out more than the rain clouds. I wasn't paying attention but after I locked my car and looked up I felt someone staring at me. I looked around and saw the most obvious group of people whispering and staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably but ignored it and started walking out of the parking lot.

I saw my group of friends all standing together and talking by a tree. When I started walking their way I didn't miss the one girl who possessively took a hold of her boyfriend's hand and quickly walked away from my direction. I stopped walking and watched them go then caught the eye of another girl looking at me warily. Something definitely was going on here. I started walking and quickly rushed over to my friends, needing to find out what the hell was going on.

"Oh my god, Elena!" Caroline pushed past Matt and Tyler and did her best to run to me. "Are you okay? Nobody said anything to you, did they?"

"Caroline what is going? Half the girls are acting like I'm on the prowl and that their boyfriends need to take cover."

"So you haven't heard what everyone's been saying yet?" Caroline looked cautious and I realized there have been rumors.

"No." I said hesitantly. Did I want to know what's been said about me? "Oh, god what are they saying about me?" I cracked and she gave me a look saying they were bad.

"Stefan's been talking." Was all she said and at that moment I knew things were bad.

* * *

"Stefan! You liar!" I screamed down the crowded hallway not caring that people started to stare. I walked through the sea of people right up to Stefan and glared at him. "You son of a bitch!"

"What?" Stefan gave me the most innocent look and I realized he has probably played me with that look thousand of times before.

"Those things never happened and you know it!"

"Clearly, I don't. You went around and cheated on me with my own brother who is to say you didn't cheat on me with half of the football team as well. Or with Mr. Tanner and that's the real reason he got fired."

"I didn't even cheat on you! I can't believe you made everyone think all those things! And you said I made your brother cheat on his girlfriend then you had the balls to say you went and had to comfort her!"

"Well I was comforting her, in a whole different way." He smirked at me and I literately felt my insides churn.

"Everyone thinks I'm the school slut now and you're the innocent boyfriend. That's such a lie and we both know it. Everyone else will too after I tell them!"

"No one will believe you Elena. You're not just known for being the school slut you're known for being a liar now too. While I'm the guy needing some comfort." I couldn't even look at him. Clearly I didn't even know him at all.

"How could you do this to me Stefan?" I whispered and finally broke my promise that I was going to be strong. "I know you were with Katherine that whole time I was with Damon." Stefan's face only looked shocked for a second till he composed himself.

"How do you know about her?"

"Damon told me all about her. He also said you were still with her but I chose to ignore it. I chose to believe you Stefan." When Stefan was silent I knew I was the foolish one. "I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"Listen, lets just get through this school year. We never have to talk to each other again after this. Goodbye Elena." He then scooted away and left me there with no answers, no explanation, and absolutely no assurance. Maybe Damon was right all along. I'm just an idiot.

The school bell rang and I realized I was late to my first class. I walked down the hallway that was slowly emptying and rushed to my class that Alaric was teaching. I snuck into the class and went to the back ignoring the slight glares of the girls and the laughs from some of the guys. I hoped the last couple weeks of school weren't going to be like this. Hopefully some new type of gossip will come around.

"Are you okay? I heard you yelling at Stefan from down the hall." Caroline whispered and I turned towards her and shook my head no. She just nodded and went back to focusing on Alaric. The whole class went by and I tried not thinking about all the stuff being said about me. All the stories that are now probably ten times more detailed with lies. Alaric was passing out graded quizzes. I turned my attention back to Caroline to see her sulking and watching Alaric intensely as he went up and down the isles handing out tests. When he finally got to her she straightened up and gave a big smile. It was actually kind of sad.

"Good work Miss Forbes." He put her paper down and kept going. I could see her smile drop when he said the same thing to the girl in front of her. She shook it off and then lit up when she looked at her paper.

"Smiley face!" She smiled at me and pointed at her paper and showed me. I couldn't be ecstatic back as I slowly lifted my paper and showed an identical smiley face next to my grade. "Oh come on, how'd you get that!" She said a little louder. I gave her a weak smile but it immediately dropped as the girl in front of her turned around and looked at me.

"Don't be too upset Caroline. She's probably just sleeping with this history teacher as well to get that good grade." She said it while looking directly at me and I tried not to explode.

"Actually, it wasn't grades we were ta-"

"Just leave it alone." I cut Caroline off as the bell rang. "I'm officially done. I'll be going home." I told Caroline as I got up and grabbed my stuff.

"No, that means Stefan wins." She whined and followed after me as I walked out of the classroom.

"He already did Caroline. The last thing I really need right now are all these bitches thinking they know everything and getting in my face like that. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved her off and walked down the hallway to my locker. I quickly put everything away and rushed out of that school building as fast as humanly possible. I drove home and I refused to let one tear slip. I will never shed another tear over Stefan Salvatore ever again. He isn't even worth it.

* * *

I was laying down with my face shoved into my pillow. I literally collapsed here and haven't moved for a while. I'm sure it was noon by now and I didn't plan on moving till Jenna or Jeremy got home and I had to pretend everything was okay. My phone kept buzzing and I planned on ignoring it. When it buzzed again I almost went crazy and threw my phone out the window. I jumped off my bed and found my phone that was shoved into my purse. I pulled it out and realized I had a bunch of missed calls from... Damon? I just rolled my eyes and went to turn my phone off but stopped when a text appeared. I stared at the screen not knowing whether to open the text message or just turn my phone off and wait for him to just give up. My curiosity got the best of me when I found myself clicking on the message.

_**'Please talk to me.'**_ Was all it simply said and I could almost imagine his voice. I really had mixed feeling on the Damon subject. Yea, I realized that maybe I was dumb for not listening to him but he still really hurt me. I couldn't just forgive him for that. It wasn't possible.

_**'Really? Texting? You're going down this route?' **_I texted back then laid down on my bed waiting for my phone to light up saying I had another message. I found myself staring at my phone again, eagerly waiting for him.

_**'You wouldn't answer my phone calls.' **_

_**'I'm ignoring you.' **_Obviously he didn't get the point.

_**'Not anymore.' **_

_**'Yes I am. Goodbye Damon.'**_ I got up and put my phone on silent and went back to my bed. I stared out my window and before I knew it I was daydreaming, lost in my thoughts. I must of been really out of it because the moment a small pebble hit my window I jolted up, a little shocked. I blinked a couple times and when another little rock hit my window my jaw almost hit the floor. He was really outside. I ran over to my window and opened it while sticking my head out the window.

"Damon Salvatore what are you doing!" I yelled but I couldn't see him anywhere. I went back inside the house and slammed my window shut. I angrily went down the stairs and swung the front door open. "Where are you?" I marched outside and looked all over my front lawn.

"Okay, okay. Don't be mad." He stepped out from the bushes with his hands up and for a moment I couldn't breath. I didn't like my reaction to seeing him. I had to muster up more hate then what was really in my heart.

"What are you doing here?" I said a little bit more calmly.

"I came to see you." It was like he forgot all about me yelling at him yesterday to get out of my house and my life. I guess that went in one ear and out the other. "I know you think you hate me, but you don't."

"No, I hate you." I rolled my eyes and went to turn around but something was holding me back. I waited for him to speak and I could tell he was searching for the right words to say.

"I wanted to tell you that, I'm leaving. I'm going back to Duke." I felt the air in my lungs literately be sucked out. What? That can't happen! "Caroline told me about what happened at school. That's my fault." I shook my head at that and tried to concentrate on it. I didn't want to think about him leaving.

"I don't blame you for that. It was all Stefan. I found out a lot about Stefan's character that I just didn't want to admit before." I was a little bit more relaxed now. It was probably because of that fact he actually thought he was responsible for those things being said about me.

"It still feels like it's my fault. I said a lot of things I'm not proud of. I would take it all back so those rumors wouldn't have been spread."

"But you wouldn't take it back if they weren't?" I caught on to that last part. Damon had a way of slipping in the truth but in very sneaky ways.

"No, Stefan needed to know. Maybe not the way I told him but Elena, he couldn't be in the dark forever." I nodded knowing that was true. Damon told him in the worst possible way but I was thankful Stefan knew now. My eyes were forced open to a lot of things, things I didn't want to know, but needed to know. There was some tension between us as we awkwardly stood in the middle of my front lawn, a couple feet away from each other. Damon didn't take his eyes off me as I was desperately trying to distract myself from looking at him.

"Damon I just don't understand how I could make you snap like that."

"Are you serious right now?" His eyebrows rose and he gave me a look that immediately gave me the feeling of being stupid. "You make me extra snappable. It's to the point where it drives me crazy having to walk on eggshells around you."

"But Damon, how could I matter so much? How in the world could I mean that much? I don't Damon. You will realize that sooner or later that I couldn't mean anything to you. I'm just that girl you met on vacation. I don't have an affect on you. The only reason you think so is because you can't have me. You only came back into my life when you found out I was with Stefan."

"Is that really what you think?" He was looking at me like I was crazy but this is what has been running through my head this whole time when I thought of Damon. This is why I was so scared that he was using me.

"You didn't call me. You didn't text me, you forgot about me after spring break. Then I'm supposed to believe you actually want me when you find out, I didn't want you." My emotions were slipping as I stared at Damon. The feelings of how hurt I was, was starting to show but I didn't care if he saw it. He needed to know how things were and how I felt about this situation.

"I thought about you everyday we spent apart. How could you think that? After all I told you? After I spilled my heart out to you? I told you I could fall for you, so easily, and that is what you honestly thought?" In that moment I didn't know if he looked hurt or if he looked mad.

"All those things you said to me...Damon those were just words that you used to play your game." I looked him right in the eye, not scared anymore. "You were just playing me." I watched him take a deep breath and calm himself down. "Are you even going to deny it?"

"How many times will I have to tell you that I wasn't using you? That I never played you?"

"In till I believe you!" I shouted back at him and then there was silence. He just looked at me for a good long time till he started laughing without humor under his breath.

"You know, that's your problem." he gave a little chuckle again and then went serious. "You've never fully trusted a person a day in your life." He looked me up and down and shook his head. "It's tragic."

"You can leave now." I said while crossing my arms. He always knew how to dive into territory that I never wanted to get into.

"No, that's it. You don't want to be close to anyone, do you? I mean, lets be honest. What you had with Stefan, was exactly what you wanted. You liked the distance he put between you two. You liked the way he treated you." The way he was looking at me, made me just want to roll up in a ball and disappear. When the rain started up again I knew that the situation couldn't get worse.

"Stop saying that Damon."

"It's true! You're scared, aren't you?" I shook my head no, afraid that words wouldn't help me. The rain started to pick up and I looked in the sky. "Go inside before you get sick." I heard him mumble as he started backing away from me. How was it in this situation I was feeling guilty? What exactly did I do? Before I could say anything back he was almost to his car.

"Damon, wait!" He must of not heard me as he slid into his car. And now I knew, I had some apologizing to do too, before he left me.

_**AN: Thanks for all the support on this story:) You all give me butterflies. There are only a couple more chapters left, I don't know exactly how many but now that I know how this is ending it usually gets wrapped up. I'm so excited but sad at the same time.**_

_**Okay so I've been quiet on this situation but now I wanna say something. I know how annoying Elena is in this. I get that some of you just want to slap some common sense into her. Trust me, I'm the same way. I think it's because on the show her character drives me insane. I really don't like Elena, which is hypocritical because I want her to get with Damon SOOOO bad. But I have to defend her now. I feel like if she came back after that week with Damon and just said screw Stefan after she's been so upset about losing him, it wouldn't be real. I mean a guy can be horrible to you, and you will accept them back in your life because they mean a lot to you and you will try to think past all the horrible things they have said and done so you can just be with them. I guess because I've been there before I understand. I didn't see how Elena could not get back together with Stefan and give it another shot. And Stefan had to do all those things when they did get together for her to actually look at the situation and realize Stefan's never going to be ideal.**_

_**But anyways, thanks for reading and review:)**_


	16. Love doesn't last too long

_**This is a song for all the girls I said I loved.  
I know now that those words can lose their meaning.  
There is nothing in the world like the real thing.  
A broken heart is a major pain so I stayed away  
A girl in my bed but I'm still all alone  
Thinking to myself damn is this what I want  
I don't know her name but I know she's fly  
But whats that gonna do for me when I'm eighty five  
Love is hilarious I laugh when I speak it  
Love is a strong thing and I'm on that weak shit**_

_**-Song for all the girls by Cisco Adler**_

I knocked on the door to the boarding house waiting for an answer. I knew Stefan wasn't going to be here because I had Caroline distracting him. I want to mend things with Damon. This whole situation was so stupid and it just felt wrong to go around with all this unnecessary bullshit that I felt like I was at the center of. When the door creaked open to a shirtless and very tired looking Damon I felt my heart skip a beat. I guess noon was too early for him.

"Hi." I said hesitantly. He looked me up and down and arched an eyebrow at me. "I'm here to make peace between us." He didn't look any different and he didn't make to move so I could go in. I finally brought the bottle of tequila that was behind my back into view. The only peace offering I think Damon would ever accept. The moment he saw the bottle he rolled his eyes and opened the door a little wider and moved out of the way so I could go in. I walked past him right into the living room and flopped down in the chair I knew was Damon's favorite. He slowly came in after me while rubbing his eyes. "Did I wake you?" He just nodded. I was now growing frustrated that words failed to come out of his mouth.

I watched him go grab two glasses and then sit down on the couch that was directly in front of me, with only a coffee table in between us. I slid the bottle over to him and watched as his eyes lit up. I think someone is on the stepping stones to alcoholism.

"Who needs coffee anymore?" A smile was plastered on my face when he suddenly started talking. That was a step in the right direction.

"Wait." I said after he poured a little into the two glasses and was about to drink out of his. I grabbed my glass then leaned back into the couch. He just gave me a confused look. I cleared my throat and then looked him right in the eye. "I've never gone out of my way to make such a grand apology before." The look on his face turned to suspicion.

"Is that your goal?" I nodded.

"Now, I know yesterday you showed up in my bushes to apologize and I think that counts as a grand apology. Drink up buddy." I tried out a smile and aimed it at him, hoping he'd play along. My smile just widened after he rolled his eyes again and took a sip.

"Yesterday was my first apology. Ever." That wasn't too surprising. Damon didn't look like the guy to admit when he was wrong.

"I guess this is both our first times." He snickered at me then leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry Damon." I finally said the actual words. "I'm a big fat hypocrite."

"Don't be ridiculous Elena. You are not fat." He smirked in my direction and I let out a breath with a slight chuckle. "I've never actually thought about accepting an apology before, until now." He nodded towards my drink and now it was my turn to roll my eyes and take a swig. I was so thankful for the way everything was playing out. It was easier to talk this way while joking around. It made everything less serious and less antagonizing.

"Thanks, I guess." There was a moment of silence and I really didn't know what to say after that. Were Damon and I really cool? What was going to happen after this?

"So what are you going to do about all those rumors at school?" Damon broke me out of my thoughts and I tried to concentrate.

"Umm,I don't know. I guess I'll just have to deal with it all. I mean if that's my punishment for all that I've done, I'll gladly take it." I took another long sip from my glass and sighed. "I could care less about the people who actually believe what Stefan said. Seriously, who would think I had some secret love affair with my ass of a history teacher. More down Caroline's alley, if you asked me."

"You're right. It's way to scandalous for you." He let a laugh escape and then tried going back to being serious. "Or not scandalous enough, I really don't know."

"Oh shut up. You shouldn't even talk." I readjusted and crisscrossed my legs. "Okay, back to our game. I've never...seriously thought about getting my tattoo removed."

"Liar."

"You haven't thought about it either?" I said clearly surprised when he didn't move to take a drink.

"Eh." He took a drink anyway and then sighed. "I'll keep the shitty tattoo."

"So you'll be reminded of... forever."

"I don't need a tattoo for that." I went silent after that wicked grin of his was aiming at me. After a moment I smiled at him thinking about how if Stefan and I went through the same stuff Damon and I did we wouldn't of lasted a second. It was nice how one moment I swear that I could never forgive Damon and then literately two days later I'm in his chair laughing with him. No one else in this world would be doing this. "So what brought on you finally giving in to me." I gave him a disapproving look by his choice of words.

"Last night I was writing about you and I realized I should be doing something about it, instead of writing it down on paper."

"What were you writing?" I laughed at the curiosity written all over his face.

"I was writing about how much you annoy me but have good points. I was writing about how much you've been on my mind lately and how I just can't shake it." I sat up from the chair then walked around the table and sat next to Damon on the huge couch. He shifted towards me and watched carefully as I kept going on. "I just want you to know I'm thankful for you. No one else would put up with my shit the way you do." I leaned forward and lightly pecked him on the cheek then backed away when the closeness became too much and I was suddenly aware of his half naked body directly in front of me.

"You were a pain but so am I, so I can't complain." I leaned away from him a little more still not comfortable.

"I- um." I grabbed his glass and quickly drank what was left of the tequila.

"We should of done body shots. Why didn't you bring over a lemon?" I almost shivered at the thought. I then I realized I needed to get out of here. It was suddenly getting really hot. "What's wrong? You're pink."

"What?"I said while snapping out of it.

"And your flustered." He said with a grin forming. I immediately jumped up from the couch and went back over to the chair I was at before. I sat back back down and Damon just stared at me while I stared back. "Elena why can't you trust anyone?" I tried not to cringe away but I hated talking about things like this. It was like my body repelled from the thoughts.

"It's not that I don't trust anyone it's just..." I didn't know how to explain it and I never fully recognized that I was trying to explain it when I always shied away from this conversation. "You know that night, the last night we spent together in Florida." I slightly blushed at the thought of what happened that night. "I swear for a moment I thought it was the best night of my life." I was brutally honest and I didn't care that I was putting myself out there to Damon. "And then your phone rang and I was crushed. That's happened too many times to count so I guess I built a wall."

"So that's why you've been keeping me at arm's length."

"Damon, it's almost like you are too good to be real. Not saying that you don't have flaws but the fact that I don't care about them, it scares me. Because sooner or later that feeling I got when Katherine called would come back."

"Elena if you keep up that wall then you'll never be happy."

"Then I won't be hurt either." I shot back at him.

"So you are saying when you finally find that person, and you feel like they are the reason you are in the world, you are just going to let it go by."

"I may of already of let them go." I said and I knew I was crossing a line. I may or may not be admitting something and Damon knew not to press the issue. He was smart like that.

"There is always something about you that catches me by surprise." I stood up from chair and was prepared to leave.

"I'm sorry I made it seem like I chose Stefan over you. I didn't mean too." I walked out of the living room and then suddenly felt a need to get out of that house before he stopped me. I picked up my pace and reached out for the door handle and of course right at that moment I heard a loud thud as Damon's hand came and landed on the door, keeping me from opening it.

"Do you really think I was just going to let you leave after that?" I leaned against the door and felt Damon directly behind me. His breath brushed against my ear and I got those shivers again. "I know you run when things get too serious. I know you better then you think. I know I give you a rush every time my fingertips gently brush against your skin." At that moment he decided the brush against my skin while he was whispering in my ear. "Sometimes when I'm with a girl the way I was with you that night, I can almost envision a future with them, and then I just want them to stop touching me. But with you... I never wanted you to leave. I never wanted to let you go, but you went anyway. I'm not going to let that happen again." To say my heart was beating out of my chest would be an understatement.

I gently turned around in the little space between the door and Damon's body. I felt my whole body tingle as this forced his chest to press against me. I looked up in his eyes just to judge if this was real or not. If what he was saying was the truth. I didn't want to get played again. For some reason the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was be closer to him. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed into him. It just felt right in this messed up situation. I slowly loosened my grip on him and backed up a little bit.

"Can I kiss you?" Was all he said and that made the butterflies go crazy.

"Since when do you need to ask for permission?" I didn't even get the chance to smirk before his familiar lips were pressing against mine. I literately felt a piece of myself come back that I felt I've been missing for so long. I didn't know what this meant but the way his lips so easily met mine meant there was something there. There was passion that I've never felt with anyone before. I could never feel this way with Stefan. I could never feel the lust built behind every kiss and every touch the way I did with Damon.

I didn't even realize Damon was baking us up until I felt him suddenly let go off me. I opened my eyes and realized his hands were dragging me up the stairs and a mischievous smile was on his face. I laughed and then picked up my pace, making it me who was dragging him up the stairs now. When we reached the top I stopped and gave him a peck once more and then looked down the familiar hallways but had no idea where to go. Damon nodded towards a door and we stumbled in between kisses towards it. I giggled once I got the door open and bust into the room. The moment we got through the door I would of fallen over if Damon's arms weren't wrapped around me so tight. I realized there was something stiff by the door and broke away from Damon. I went towards the door and found a switch for a light and turned it on.

I felt speechless when the light turned on. I realized what I tripped upon was a duffel bag. I looked around the rest of the room and saw it was practically empty. All the furniture was there but there was no sheets on the bed. His closet door was open and I saw nothing hanging on the hangers.

"You're not going back are you?" I realized as he was clearly packed to go.

"Elena..." I knew by his tone he didn't want to tell the truth.

"Can't you stay? We are cool now." I was desperate. He can't leave now!

"It's not that simple."

"Were you planning on leaving this whole time?" He couldn't of seriously lead me on like that when he still planned to leave me soon.

"I didn't plan anything, this all just happened." I felt my mouth literately drop. I had to get out of this room. Before I registered what I was doing I was by the stairs going down them and Damon was quickly following. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to look at Damon.

"You know why I have trust issues? Because everyone leaves. And you are just like them!"

"Elena not everyone leaves you .You have Caroline and Bonnie-"

"But I don't have you?" I cut him off and gave him a disbelieving look. "You know what Damon you go back to Duke. You can just forget about me." I said while walking to the door and getting out of that house. It broke my heart even more when he didn't run after me this time.

_**AN: Hehehe. I LOVED writing this!**_

_**Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for hanging in there. I know my updates take a while and I am trying to get on that. For the past 3 weeks I've been randomly getting sick and I feel like shit. At first I thought it was the flu but now I don't know. Whenever I feel good I try my best to update and I'm really going to try more. **_

_**So I got a very angry review about me saying I don't like Elena that much. Sorry if that offended anyone, it wasn't my intention. Honestly if you hate the way I portray Elena that much then don't read my story. But I can promise I had to have Elena react certain ways in order for the story to go the way I planned. **_

_**And reviews that point out stuff I do like 'Should of' instead of 'Should have' or 'in till' instead of 'until', really do help. I'm not the best at catching grammar mistakes. I never did do well in English class but pointing it out helps. **_

_**Thanks for reading and review!**_


	17. I might be a mess but I dont mess around

_**I'd hate to see you go cus if you did I'd fall apart  
As long as you know I'll bleed for you  
I said it all before, I promise not to break your heart  
She knows how to make you wait and she knows how to walk away  
She's always right even when she's wrong  
She don't like to play much but she knows it's all a game  
And she wont break your heart unless you break hers  
And even still I can't stay away from her**_

_**Aaron Smith - Said It All Before**_

"What's wrong?" Caroline's voice broke me out of my thoughts as I was chipping away at my nail polish. The bell just rang dismissing us from our class.

"Why do you think there is something wrong?" I asked while closing my notebook and giving an innocent look.

"Because you only do that to your nails when something is wrong." I hid my hands from her and scowled. She knew if I wanted to talk about it, I would have. I uncrossed my legs and stood up from the desk I was sitting at. It was lunch time and I was dreading having Caroline bug me about what was wrong. I was surprised when she was quiet the whole back to our lockers but I knew her too well, she must be struggling big time to keep her mouth closed for that long.

When we walked into the lunch room we found Bonnie and sat at our usual table. I glanced in Caroline's direction, impressed with her ability not to pry information out of me, to see her bright red. I knew she couldn't take it so I let out a sigh while rolling my eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I gave in, making sure Caroline didn't exploded or anything. She nodded at me to go on and I took a deep breath. I seriously did not want to relive all that happened. "I apologized, he accepted. The end." I took a sip out of my water bottle trying to pass it off. I knew that they knew who I was talking about because of the fact we hatched this huge unnecessary elaborate plan to distract Stefan when I went to see Damon and I never talked about it since.

"Do you honestly think that your best friends since kindergarten don't know when you are shoving out big fat lies." I rolled my eyes at Bonnie's words and slammed my water bottle down.

"Okay, so maybe a little more happened."

"Go on." Caroline was clearly upset without knowing every little detail.

"For a while things were good between us. We made out and-" I was cut off with a loud squeal from Caroline.

"Yay! Now that I'm eighteen and we graduate soon we can both have the guys we want!" My head snapped in her direction. Have the guys we want... did I want Damon like that? Is that why I was so upset?

"Caroline I think there is more." Bonnie being the observant one noticed how I wasn't exactly rejoicing with Caroline.

"He's going back to school. I don't even know when he is leaving or if he even left yet." I let out a huge sigh while not looking at Caroline or Bonnie. I didn't want to see their faces.

"Did you try stopping him?" I was about to immediately say yes but then thought about it. I never actually attempted to stop him., just complained about him leaving.

"Yes and no." I shrugged while keeping my eyes clued to the bottle in my hands.

"Make that into a definite yes. I am working my butt off to get Alaric back and I am not going to let you just let Damon walk out of your life when it is clear he wants you!" Caroline was easily worked up and I realized she was getting mad at me. "You can have Damon! I can't have Alaric, so you are going to get off your ass and stop wallowing in self pity." Caroline stood up and walked away while my mouth stayed open in shock for a good couple of seconds.

"She's just upset about her own issues. Don't take it seriously." Bonnie tried adding but it didn't help much.

"No, she is right." I looked over my shoulder trying to find her. "I hate it when she is right."

"You know, she is planning on dropping out of Alaric's class." I quickly looked back to Bonnie, hoping she was joking.

"How would she be able to graduate then?" I wasn't about to let her make a huge mistake.

"I don't know but she is planning on going to the office after school. Do you want to help me kidnap her so she doesn't make such a huge mistake?"

"Definitely."

* * *

All this talking about Alaric and Caroline got me thinking. I needed to try and stop Damon. I had to make some sort of effort because if he left now I didn't know what was going to happen between us. I needed to know where we stood. I needed to know if we were both serious about the possibilities between us. I decided to send Damon a text message asking if we could talk. I waited throughout the whole day and he didn't text back at all. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I just couldn't get it off my mind. Why wasn't he texting me back?

The last school bell of the day rang and it was now the weekend. I quickly ran from my locker over to Bonnie's, ready to object to Caroline's crazy plans. I found Bonnie, who was standing in front of the office with wide eyes.

"Oh no, what happened?" I glanced into the office to see no Caroline.

"We were too late." I looked at Bonnie a little surprised. "She went during her study hall."

"Well they couldn't possibly let her drop the class. The guidance counselor would have a fit." I heard a door open and saw Caroline, come out with a huge smile plastered on her face. I didn't know if I should be happy, mad, or sad that she may of just screwed herself over.

"I got out of his class!" She yelled and ran out of the office right to us while bouncing up and down.

"How?" Bonnie and I said at the exact same time.

"I still have enough credits to graduate if I dropped it and I already took a history class last year." I think Bonnie and I were both frozen as we watched her celebrate.

"Oh my god!" She suddenly stopped bouncing up and down. "I have to go find Alaric!" I watched her bolt away and rush down the hallway as we watched her go.

"I saw Alaric in a meeting with some kids mom, she wont be able to talk to him. Maybe some common sense will come back to her." Bonnie mumbled and turned towards me. "So did Damon text you back." I felt my insides churn a little bit. The only good thing about Caroline's drama, is that it distracted me from my own.

"Nope. I don't know why he is being so difficult. I know he always has his phone on him and he usually texts me back right away."

"What did you actually say in the text?"

"I said we needed to talk."

"Oh." Bonnie hissed and I looked at her confused. "I'm sorry it's just when you say stuff like that you usually mean 'I want to yell at you'." She gave me a weak smile and I frowned at her. "I've been on the other end of those text messages Elena. I know you and apparently so does Damon."

"I'm not that bad. Am I?" She gave me a sympathetic look and I groaned turning away from her and started to walk down the hallway.

"Why don't you just go over to the boarding house and talk to him?"

"What about Stefan?" I could already feel the tension.

"I'll go with and if he's there I'll distract him or something." She added and I gave her a smile. She truly was a great friend.

* * *

When we arrived at the boarding house I felt a huge weight on chest. What the hell was I going to say? What was I going to do? I was shaken out of my thoughts as Bonnie's door slammed and she started walking to the house which made me follow. When we reached the door I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly rang the little bell next to the door. I crossed my fingers praying Stefan wouldn't answer but I knew I didn't have that much luck.

"Coming." I heard Stefan yell from the other door. I cursed under my breath and went to hide in a bush or something but was stopped by Bonnie's surprisingly strong hand that wrapped around the back of my shirt.

"Suck it up Elena." Right after the words came out of her mouth the door was opening and of course, Stefan's surprised and annoyed face came into view. "Is Damon home?" Bonnie quickly added before Stefan or I could get a peep out.

"No..." He trailed off and looked at us with an even more confused expression. "I thought he told you."

"Tell me what?"

"That he was going back to school."

"Yeah, that's why we are here I want to talk to him."

"Damon left last night. I'm sure he's back about now." My mouth and heart dropped at that moment. Was Stefan just messing around? Did Damon seriously leave? "And he left his phone too." Stefan said while bringing out Damon's phone. I was a little suspicious but all the signs were there. I didn't see his car in the drive way, his phone was there, and the other day it looked like he was about to leave anytime. But I still didn't want to believe it.

"Alright, thanks Stefan." Bonnie's arms came around me and started to drag me away from the door and back to the car while thoughts were spinning in my head. Did he really think not saying goodbye was a good thing. "I'm so sorry Elena." I blinked and looked up to see that we were back to the car and she was shoving me to the passenger side. It wasn't long till she was in the drivers seat and quickly speeding away from the last place I wanted to be.

"This is all my fault!" I put my head in my heads and tried to calm down. "Everything is my fault." I leaned back in the seat and tried to even my breaths. "This wouldn't of happened if I just made up my mind, if I was just...better."

"Don't talk like that." Bonnie slapped my arm and I didn't even have enough energy to yell at her for it. We drove back to the school in silence and when we pulled in we saw Caroline sitting on the hood of her car.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" I asked while getting out and walking towards her.

"Alaric hasn't come out yet." She said with an exhausted looking expression and slid off her car. "Don't make fun of me or say it's stalkerish to wait for him." Bonnie laughed bit I didn't have the effort.

"Damon left." I said not being able to hold it in. "You were right and when I realized it, I was too late."

"What would you of done if he didn't leave yet?" She asked and I gave her a suspicious look.

"I think..." I trailed off and tried to put what was on my mind into words. "I think I would of told him that I would wait for him. As long as he came back to me." A grin spread across her face and I didn't know what was going on in her mind.

"I think I have an idea." Caroline said I looked at Bonnie to see her with the same sly grin on her face. "All we need is Alaric."

"What are you guys talking about?" I wasn't following and they gave me a 'duh' expression.

"You up for a road trip?"

_**AN: Sorry for the lack of Damon in this chap. I usually hate writing chapters without him so it's very rare. So this story I believe has 2 or 3 more chapters. Boo:( **_

_**Review!**_


	18. Destiny was never up to me

_**What if I told you I just wanted to hold you?  
Im not the old me, youre not the old you  
People grow like they're supposed to**_

_**Collect Call - Shwayze**_

Bonnie and I hurriedly followed Caroline as she waltzed into the school. We were wary of what she was going to do as she started heading towards Alaric's class room. Caroline's determination was motivating and I so wish that I was that confident when it came to Damon. I knew what I wanted, and usually I went after it head on, but everything was different with Damon. I felt self-conscious, I felt insecure, and a tad guarded. Everything was just out of the ordinary. Damon really messed with my brain. I was suppose to be Elena Gilbert, the confident girl who had that same streak of perseverance that Caroline was showing. What went wrong this time around?

My attention was brought back to Caroline as she busted through Alaric's class room door. Not even a knock Caroline? Alaric's face showed pure shock as he quickly stood up from his desk in almost a defensive way. Bonnie and I stayed back in the door way, knowing this wasn't our moment.

"Listen, I made a mistake." Caroline started off with and I immediately perked up and watched her closely. "I lied to you and I was wrong." I think my eyes widened a little more when she admitted she was wrong. I loved Caroline, but only a few times she admitted to her mistakes. Usually she was inappropriate and had all the qualifications of the word bitch. So moment's like this when her humbleness showed you knew she was serious and this person meant a lot to her. "I regret it and I'm sorry. I can stand here and make excuses but honestly I don't think that's what you want."

"I don't like excuses." He mumbled back and my eyes landed on him as he was taking things seriously. Excuses. Was I making excuses when it came to Damon? Did he not like that either?

"I know that. You are the most straight forward guy that I know and truth be told I'm the same way and complete opposite and the same time. I'm either painfully blunt or shockingly closed up. But I'm tired of that Alaric. I'm making changes and the first thing I want to change is this." She motioned in between the two of them. "I am no longer your student. I am an adult now, even though, I know I'm far from mature. But I'm getting there and I want you to be there when I do. I want you to see the progress and know I'm trying because I messed up. I want to fix this, it's my first step in the right direction." I felt like all the words coming out of her mouth was the exact ones I needed to be saying as well.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" For the first time I saw a vulnerable side of Alaric. I almost felt my heart melt as he wasn't rejecting her, I could see it in his eyes he was moments from giving in.

"Nothing. Just kiss me, touch me, hug me, anything to make up these long days I've had to call you Mr. Saltzman ." When Alaric scooped her up in his arms and kissed her I had a complete girl moment and gushed in my head how sweet it was. I felt like my own moment like this was just on my fingertips and all I did was push it away. I wanted to be kissed passionately liked that, knowing there was nothing more between us. Nothing that could stop it. No fear of getting hurt, no other person getting in our way, and no more pointless fights that only led in us disappearing. I wanted to fight with Damon and make up instead of just leaving each other. I wanted to yell at him for being late or just being grumpy. I wanted those fights. I didn't like these fights where one of us yelled and then disappeared. I knew he didn't either and it was just both of our stubbornness. Some people would say it was a match made in heaven because if it was anyone else, we wouldn't keep going back to make up. I wouldn't try so hard to fix things, right after breaking them.

"I kind of liked you calling me Mr. Saltzman." My head snapped back to Alaric as he was grinning down at Caroline. It all just made me more motivated. Old Elena was coming back. I was more determined then ever to get Damon back. To prove that things will be different, that I will be different.

"I know, it was so kinky." Caroline giggled and my thoughts were brought back as to why Bonnie and I were invading their private moment.

"I'm sorry to ruin this but Alaric, I need your help." I said while feeling super guilty for even talking during this time.

"Oh yea! Do you know where Damon would be if we went to find him?" Caroline said right after me which made me feel a little better after interrupting them.

"I'm sure he'd be back at the apartment now. We lived together. Why?" He said while looking in between Caroline and I.

"I need to see him. Can you give us some directions?"

"Wait, you are all going?" His head shot back down to Caroline and then the guilty feeling came again.

"If you guys want, I can go on my own."

"No way!" Caroline got out of Alaric's embrace and looked at me. "I'm not letting you go through this on your own!" She had a determined look on her face and I knew there was no stopping her. "Can you come with?" She looked back to Alaric and I knew he wasn't going to resist her.

"I'll go if we are back Saturday night." I calculated the time in my head and realized the moment we got to Damon I would only have a few hours before we had to turn back.

"How long is the drive?"

"Around four or five hours."

"We'd have to leave early in the morning." I said while the anticipation was growing in me.

"This is so impulsive." Alaric said with a huge smile on his face. "Whose car are we taking?"

"We can take my car and I'll pay for gas." I was now so eager to get out I started mentally making notes in my head of what we all needed. "Go home and grab some clothes and stuff and we will meet back here at eight in the morning." I said to them and everyone nodded or mumbled something. And a huge smile and excitement washed over me. This was actually happening.

"We should wear our matching shirts." Caroline's voice was the last thing I heard as I turned out of the class room and almost ran to my car.

* * *

The time from when we left the school and met up again couldn't of taken longer. Caroline and Alaric both showed up in their airbrushed t-shirts and I don't think I've seen such a huge smile on Caroline face before. I was so happy for her and I completely approved of Alaric.

When the idea of this roadtrip popped into Caroline brain at first I was nervous, scared out of my mind and now I was excited. I knew things could go horribly wrong but I was confident. I was confident in Damon and I was confident in my feelings now. I wanted nothing more then to run to Damon and just tell him how I felt, tell him that I loved him.

Woah! Love? Do I love Damon? My own thoughts just came up and surprised the hell out of me. That was a whole different territory but it didn't scare me one bit. I didn't think about love but now going over my feelings, maybe, just maybe it was love all along. I think I may have loved him the very moment he slid down in the sand next to me after my huge fight with Bonnie. No other person in the world who truly didn't care about someone else would of done that, especially when I treated him so badly when we first met. Damon was special. And I can't believe it took me so long to finally admit that.

"Hey! Not in my car!" I turned to look in the backseat and hit Alaric and Caroline with Bonnie's purse. They were completely mauling each others faces off. They glared at me and I gave Bonnie and apologetic look at beating them with her purse. "Okay now, what exit do I get off on again?" I asked Alaric. We've been driving for only a hour or two and I had no idea where I was going.

"Its the next one coming up." I wanted to insist on Alaric driving but I honestly needed something to calm my mind down with. I let out a huge yawn and tried to shake it off.

"I'm taking it you didn't get any sleep last night." Bonnie said and I glanced in her direction.

"Absolutely none." I said while blinking, trying to get a better look at the road.

"I'll drive."

"It's alright, driving is keeping me from freaking out." I said while turning off the exit.

We ended up getting breakfast and the nervousness finally set in my stomach. I was so sure before but now I didn't know. I knew where I stood, but I had no idea hewer Damon stood. I mean HE left me. What if this was just his out? What if I was literately driving myself to heartbreak? I sat in a trance while eating my bagel and I could tell their eyes were on me.

"Elena everything will be fine." Bonnie's reassuring voice didn't even calm me down.

"What if I get rejected?" I said with wide eyes, thinking of all the possibilities.

"He wont reject you." Alaric said and I wasn't expecting that. "Trust me."

"See, even his best friend believes it." Caroline rubbed my arm and I did feel a little but more calm. Still on edge but calm. I stood up from the table and dropped my keys in Bonnie's lap.

"You drive." I said while walking out with them following behind me.

I decided to take nap so I wasn't so out of it. I wanted to have a clear head, and I wanted to be able to say all the right things. I couldn't complain about the car being uncomfortable to sleep in because it did the job. But once I was being shaken awake, I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to accept that I had to wake up.

"Elena, wake up!" I blinked open my eyes and turn to the noise to see it was Caroline at my door. "We are here."

"Oh my god." I sat up quickly, opening the mirror. I had bedhead and black rings under my eyes. So not attractive. I quickly brushed my hair and hesitantly turned towards Caroline.

"You look fine." Caroline said while reading my mind. "Stop freaking out." She literately pulled me out of the car and I watched as Alaric was fumbling with his keys at the doors to the apartments. I walked to him while rubbing my eyes and cleared my mind. This was happening. When he finally got the door unlocked, he held it open for me and it was only the two of us that went inside the building. He led me down a hallway and up some stairs till he stopped at a door and unlocked it as well. I watched as he held it open.

"Damon!" He yelled into the apartment and I cringed. There was no going back now. My feet were facing towards the stairs ready to bolt but Alaric had his hand firmly wrapped around my arm.

"Alaric?" I heard Damon from somewhere in the apartment. That was all it took for Alaric to shove me into the room and quickly shut the door behind him. I turned back to the door almost running away then stopped. I wanted this. I needed this. I slowly turned back and looked around. The apartment was big and fancy. It looked more like a condo than an apartment. I slowly moved my feet and roamed through the living room and looked around. In the back of my mind I was praying Damon didn't have a girl here or something. Now that would shatter me to pieces. "What are you doing back here?" Damon came into the living room with his head down, reading the newspaper. He still thought I was Alaric and I didn't know what to do.

"Hi." Was all I could manage. Damon's body became frigid as he didn't glance up from the paper but I knew he wasn't reading it anymore. "Surprise."

_**AN: I planned on this being full of Damon, so sorry he was lacking again. Next chapter he is obviously going to be in it the whole time. I'm excited. So maybe 2 more chapters? I don't know, I might shove it into one. So yea, it's coming to an end. I will be so upset, you have no idea. I really work hard on these stories, so when they end it feels soooooooo odd to me. **_

_**I know this took a really long time but I wasn't in the right mind frame to write. When things happen in my life it really affects where I take my stories. For example, I went through a break up and I ended up killing Damon in my last story. So honestly sometimes it's for the best. **_

_**And one last thing. I watched the second season again and I think there is something up with Andi Star. To me her character is really odd and the way she talks about her in interviews is odd as well. I think she is involved with Klaus or something. I mean, she sought Damon out. I don't know. I'm probably wrong but that is just what I think.  
**_

_**Review!**_


	19. and then I fell in love with you

_**When the moon is full, I'll be your wolf  
****Howl at you and growl at you**_**_  
I gave her a push on the bed_**_**  
And we smushed our lips together**_  
_**Like blue and yellow, we made a green meadow**_  
_**Chilled together forever, real mellow**_  
_**She fell in love, I had to act**_  
_**I couldn't say goodbye, she was too special**_

_**Dont be shy by Shwayze. **_

"Surprise." I said while waiting for Damon to react. Did I do the wrong thing? Was he mad? Was he annoyed with me? I just wanted a reaction instead of this blank stare that wasn't even aimed at me. "Damon?" I watched as he snapped out of it and finally lifted his head to my direction.

"I swear you had a very manly voice before." He tried out a smile but it was so obviously forced. I held back a chuckle and shook my head.

"Alaric let me in." He nodded and was suddenly serious again.

"What are you doing here?" And here I thought it was obvious.

"I wanted to talk. I know we've done this so many times but I can't believe you actually left."

"You told me to leave." He added, quickly defensive.

"Yea, but I didn't actually mean it. By now you know I say things I don't mean when I'm upset or angry." I wasn't going to let that fly because we both knew he was smarter than that. "You ran."

"I guess we are both runners sometimes." He said referring back to the time in Miami.

"You can't blame me for that. I was given false information, you on the other hand knew all the cards that were being played." I watched as his mouth went to open but suddenly I realized this wasn't how I wanted things. Too many excuses. "Wait." I said cutting him off. "This wasn't how I planned this to go."

"You should know by now that you can't plan anything that happens between us." He walked over to the living room and sat down on a couch and I followed after him. "So what exactly did you plan on doing when you came here?" He said as I sat down next to him and shifted so I was facing him.

" I had this huge elaborate idea that I'd come here and... tell you how I felt and you would tell me you felt the same way and everything would be okay." I think the only way things could work right now if I was completely honest. It was almost painful. "I think it was the stupidest idea I've had, cause now I realize things probably wont be like that." I wasn't looking at him anymore. I was scared to see what his face looked like. "There's this list of things I should apologize for and..."

"You're going to make mistakes, you know." I finally looked back to him to see a calm expression on his face which made my heart flutter a little bit.

"It was still selfish how much I took my problems out on you. I think my heart was being torn between what I wanted and what was rational." My hand slowly reached for one of his and I smiled at the small victory that he didn't flinch away but let me hold his hand. "When my parents died, I knew I couldn't take chances anymore. I knew I had to be rational because it's easier not to open yourself up. It's easier not to fall on your face that way. And sometimes I force myself to believe that I'm happy that way, that I'm not pretending to be this secure person who knows exactly what they want when instead I'm completely lost inside. The only time I was so sure of what I wanted was when I met you in Florida. I knew it was wrong to want you, but I didn't care. You forced me to be careless and at first it was exhilarating, and then the hurt came. And I was scared."

"You can't be scared of life." He said simply while holding my hand tighter.

"I know that. I'm just wary of people and their motivations. I don't want that pain again. But I realize my parents were taken from me, they didn't leave. And everyone else didn't leave, I let them go. I thought there was something wrong with me. I thought there was something messed up in my head and I just wasn't good enough. But when I look at you, I can't help but think its different. Maybe, people don't leave, I drive them away." I blinked a couple of times trying to force the tears away. "I'm tired of that. I've been tired of it. I don't want you to be on that list. I don't want to disappoint you anymore. I want to be good enough to keep you. That's why I am here. I am begging you for a shot to show you, I can be different. I can be better. I could show you there's more to me than the selfish girl that's been dragging you along. " I took a deep breath after my speech and didn't move to brush the tears away from my face that have been running down my cheeks now. "I want to be the girl for you Damon. I promise you, I wont take advantage of it."

There was only silence from Damon as he was taking in all that I said. Did I say too much? Did I freak him out? My insecurities were about to engulf me.

"I think I may have lost my mind, but I love you Damon." I needed him to know everything I was putting out there. Every feeling, every doubt, every little detail in order to explain myself. "I hope that, that would be enough for you." I watched something switch in Damon and I wasn't sure what was going on in his head but he seemed like a different person all of a sudden.

"I think you should leave." He said while letting go of my hand.

"But..."

"Just leave." He said more harshly and the air in my lungs was literately sucked out as my worst fears came true. I put my heart on the line and he rejected me. I gasped for air and quickly stood up. My vision blurred from the automatic tears as I tried to rush for the door.

I fumbled with the door handle and tried to turn it while my brain was so frazzled. When the door finally opened I gave Damon one last glance. I can't believe I thought he may have loved me back.

* * *

After I rushed out of the apartment my friends automatically ran to me. The shock expressions on their faces when they saw my tears and urges to get away from the apartment just hurt me more. They put me in the back seat with Bonnie and I vaguely heard them mentioning a hotel to stay at.

"We'll just head back in the early morning. Grading papers can wait." I hear Alaric and that's all I could really focus on. How could this happen to me? I knew when you put your heart on the line it could easily get stomped on but I never thought Damon would be that person. I never thought he could hate me that much. Maybe I just couldn't find the right words to make him understand the way he makes me feel, the way I think about him more then one should, the way he can make me so happy when I just want to sulk. I never had that before, I've never had this feeling. But now this heartache I felt doesn't even compare to when Stefan broke up with me. It doesn't compare to anything I felt before. I just wasn't enough to keep Damon. And no matter how hard I tried, I can't make him love me.

* * *

I rolled around on a soft bed as I blinked a couple of times. I suddenly remembered where I was and why I was there. The sudden pull at my heart came back and I just wanted to fall back asleep. I remembered going to take a nap after we all got a room to stay in. I was facing towards the windows and I could see that the sun was still out.

"You're finally awake." I froze at that voice. Was I dreaming? Yes, I was definitely still asleep.

"Damon, why are you here? I thought you made it clear you didn't want to see me anymore." I was facing away from him and I didn't want to turn over. I didn't want to have to look at him and show how much he hurt me.

"I think we need to talk about a few things."

"What are those things?" I said while finally rolling over and facing him. He was sitting in a chair the was right next to the bed. I looked around and noticed it was only us two in the hotel room.

"Before I kicked you out... you said that you loved me. Well I'm here to tell you that you don't." I almost actually laughed at that. Did he honestly believe he could tell me that I didn't feel the way I did about him? "I'm not the guy you fall in love with, I'm the guy you have fun with and date."

"Do you actually believe you're not lovable?" I whispered to him, unbelieving.

"Elena, I know I'm not." He moved from the chair and sat down on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry that I hurt you when I made you leave, but I somewhat freaked out."

"I noticed."

"But I don't want you to care about me that much." Too late. What was he doing? All this time he was pinning after me and he finally got me and he says that. "I didn't think you could."

"You were wrong. You still are wrong." I sat up in the bed as well while sitting across from him. "I wish that I could tell you every little thing I love about you and how much you mean to me but it's not possible to list a billion things. But I'd be willing to try if that's what you needed to believe that I actually love you. That I actually need you in my life. Don't you understand that Damon, I need you more than you can imagine. I drove all the way out here just to tell you that. I mean, is there even a speck of feelings in your heart for me? Is there even a chance that you could love me? Because if there isn't, I'll leave. I'll go back to Mystic Falls, go to college and do whatever it takes to put you in the past."

"I don't like the sound of that." He said it more himself then to me.

"Do you love me? Can you love me? Before I was so sure you did because you act like you do, you kiss me like you love me." My tone was more pleading now. I felt like I had a chance when before all my hope was ripped from me.

"There is something about you that just catches me off guard sometimes. You know I've loved you for the longest time now."

"No." I said completely shocked. I was prepared for rejection. I was prepared for more heartbreak but not that.

On reaction I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Oh, how I've missed this.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." He broke the kiss and I frowned. "What does this mean for us?" I sighed and let go of his shirt.

"If you want me, you can have me. Just promise never to do that to me again."

"I want you. I'll never hurt you again, I swear." he said with a glowing smile on his face. "But what are we going to do?"

"Tomorrow I go back to Mystic Falls and you are going to finish college and then we are going to have the best summer possible cause either I'll come here to you or I'll force you to come home to me." I said while smiling.

"So you'll wait for me?"

"I don't have a choice." I said while laughing and going to kiss him again. "Where did everyone go?" I said between kisses.

"They went to the hotel restaurant for dinner." Damon said obviously not caring while he trailed little brief kisses down my neck.

"Should we go find them."

"No." I was suddenly laying down against the bed and Damon was suddenly smiling above me and I knew moments like this is what makes life worth living.

_**AN: So only one chapter left that basically wraps it all up. I hope you liked it! :) **_

_**Review! **_


	20. I'm yours so take me

_**I wanna be your spring break lover  
I'll be whoever you want for a week  
Cus I am yours, and you are for me  
I can see it in your eyes that you want me  
You can be my spring break lover tongiht**_

_**Spring Break Lover by Cisco Adler**_

I eagerly drove to the edge of Mystic Falls, practically bursting with excitement and then almost shaking from being so nervous. School was over. My graduation was in a couple days and Damon's last class was yesterday. He immediately called me saying he was coming back. I couldn't wait to see him. I couldn't wait to start this. I know they say after high school you finally begin your life but to tell you the truth it felt like I was beginning it because I had Damon. It almost makes me laugh because I held onto Stefan so tightly because he was supposed to be my perfect boyfriend to go along with my perfect school and friends, when in reality I got that with the last person I would have thought.

I pulled off to the side of the road when I saw the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. I anxiously waited and tapped on the steering wheel. Okay, maybe I rushed a little because I was a couple minutes too early. I just wanted to see him sooner! We've been apart for a month. We did stay up late and talked all night about nothing on the phone but it wasn't doing it for me anymore, I wanted the real thing.

And of course for a while I freaked out. Like, what if he doesn't want to come back? We spent so much time apart what if he changed his mind? I mean, how could I not think that?

I stepped out of my car and jumped up on the hood while waiting for Damon. It was nice and sunny out, instead of the rainy, humid days like it used to be. Spring was finally over so most of the gloom was too. Of course the sunny day just made everything more perfect. There was something about the sun that almost always made me think of Damon, so it was appropriate.

I waited, waited, and then waited some more. I did find myself starting to tan out on my hood in till I heard the sound of a car pulling over onto the gravel. I immediately shot up from laying down and had to blink a couple times to get my vision clear. I think I almost melted when I saw Damon's car. He was actually here! I slid off the hood, waiting for him to get out already, while trying not to look like an excited five year old. When he finally got out and gave me a look like what the hell are you waiting for, I couldn't help myself. I ran forward through the distance between our cars and was suddenly wrapped around Damon as he caught me.

"I missed you so much!" I said while squeezing him as tight as I could. All my insecurities vanished when he clung onto me just as tight. Only in the back of my mind I realized how much this was exactly what I wanted. Just like on the beach, I wanted my cliche moment and Damon was all for giving me as many as I wanted. I didn't even realize I was suddenly being slid back on to the hood on my car while my legs were still wrapped around Damon. "You took way too long!"

"I got here right when I said I would." He said while laughing and pulling back from me a bit. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck and then another.

"I'm going to need a little bit more than that." I said while leaning in for a longer kiss. When we finally broke apart I couldn't help the smile that was plastered onto my face. "I can't wait to spend the whole summer with you."

"I can't wait to go tell every last person in this town that Elena Gilbert is now all mine."

"And I'll tell them all that Damon Salvatore is mine." I said while giggling and quickly kissed him again.

"So, I have to tell you something." He said while pulling back and that made me a little wary. "I have decided that I'm going to move back to Mystic Falls."

"What!" He's moving back? I didn't expect that whats so ever. I thought summer would pass and he'd go back and we'd see each other on weekends, but him moving back? That was perfect.

"But what about school?" I said finally realizing I couldn't let him just drop everything.

"I hated it there, you know that. I'll find somewhere that's close to go to school. Somewhere that I can still be with you every day." I liked the thought of being with Damon every single day.

"Okay." I said while pushing him back and getting off my car. "Are you ready to go?"

"Lets go paint the town red, Miss Gilbert." He said while intertwining our hands. I knew I couldn't ask for anything more perfect then this. I couldn't picture my life without him.

Damon was going to be mine, forever.

_**AN: The End. **_

_**I know this was short, but its was just to wrap things up. Thanks for all of you that read/reviewed and put it on your alerts/favorites. I got the idea for this from a muscle milk commercial (yea, I know) and I didn't really expect anyone to like it so seriously, it really does mean the world to me. **_

_**I'm sad to see this go but I do plan on starting a new story. I'm doing 3 new stories for the summer. 2 of them will be from the summaries I gave you and then a different one that I just came up with. So expect to see a new story from me in a couple days. **_

_**Review one last time:)**_


End file.
